New Life
by Jesllita03
Summary: Dumbledore destroys the hocruxes before Harry's first year leading to Voldemort's defeat during a botched ceremony at the Triwizard tournament. The death eaters pair with the Volturi for revenge and ultimately fail. Wizarding Britain becomes more acceptable to all creatures seeing as their golden girl is now a vampire. This is life after the battles. This is my first Fanfic.
1. The letter

A helpful Dumbledore discloses his secrets and has the horcruxes destroyed before Harry's first year. The Triwizard tournament ends with Harry being the only one to reach the cup and Peter Pettigrew botching the ritual to bring Voldemort back. Harry strikes while Voldemort is vulnerable and finally rids the world of him for good. The remaining Death Eaters pair up with the Volturi for a final attempt to bring down Harry Potter and Hogwarts. Dumbledore and Hogwarts win the battle but with the loss of a few students. Two survivors, Hermione Granger and Cedric Diggory, have managed to make the transition into a vampire while retaining their magic. With the loss of the remaining death eaters, Magical Britain has made strides to accept all magical creatures so the Cullens go to Hogwarts to help with the aftermath. This is the story of life after the battle.

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and JKR. They also own the people, places, and things.**

 **New** Life

EmPOV

I am bored. BORED I SAY. Today is sunny so school is an automatic out for us vampires seeing as we shine like disco balls in the height of the 70's. Oh well. There must be something around here to entertain myself. Hmm… what to do when you have an eternity of time? I wonder if it is possible to make a vampire cat? I have always wanted a pet. Nah, I haven't tried to prank Edward in a while…

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT EMMETT!" Edward yells. Stupid mind reader is always ruining my fun.

I decided to go on a run just for the fun of it. As I am about to jump out the window a bird plows into me and starts attacking. I will admit that I was shocked and let out some very MANLY screams. Yes, manly…

"MOMMY! MOMMY HELP!" Why isn't she running faster? Can she not hear I am in mortal peril? I shall face my end by this foul fowl!

By the time she reaches my room my siblings are all standing there laughing as the bird continues its attack.

"Really Emmett, are you a vampire or not?" Alice says through giggles. She manages to wrangle the bird and hold it still long enough to take the package it was carrying. She cooed at the bird as it preened itself before her. Stupid bird. As if It can hear my thoughts I see it turn its head all the way back to glare at me. That shouldn't be possible! Its neck should be broken! Maybe just maybe… it is a vampire owl? I watch as the demon bird perches itself at the window while Alice simultaneously falls into a vision. Do vampire owls eat humans? Or maybe they eat vampires?!

"Esme, you are going to want to call Carlisle home immediately. I just had a vision that is going to change our lives forever." Alice's eyes twinkle at mom. She demands that we all go to the table where we typically have our family meeting and wait for Dad. I notice the bird begin to fly ahead of us downstairs so I hid for my life under the table until Carlisle came home. He would save me.

CPOV

I couldn't help but feel nervous opening the package attached that was weirdly delivered by an owl. The delivery in itself was curious. Why not just use the post? It was odd I thought as I looked through the contents of the package. There were 12 bottles filled with blood and a letter. Someone knew what we are. This means another upheaval that will have us on the run. Things were beginning to look dire for my family until I saw the name of who addressed the letter.

I came across Albus Dumbledore right before I turned Edward. I was lonely and decided to go for a hunt in the woods. I came across some a weird scent and the next thing I know there is a blast of red light headed in my direction. I didn't move from the light curious about what it was until I found myself rooted in spot. An old man with long hair, a long beard, and odd clothing kept me there stunned and informed me about the wizarding world and a school known as Hogwarts. When he realized I wouldn't hurt him he let me go. I hadn't talked to Albus since then so it puzzled me as to why he would be reaching out to me now and why he was sending me blood. He knew I drank from animals only. I decided the only way to get my answers and to settle my family was to read the letter aloud.

Dear Carlisle,

It has been quite a while since we have last spoken? I hope this letter finds you well. You may not know this but Wizarding Britain has been in upheaval due to a war based upon blood status. Tom Riddle, was the leader of the renegade; however, he has been killed off. His followers, known as death eaters decided to take vengeance against their fallen leader and sided with the Volturi. We managed to defeat all of them with controlled fiendfyre but there were a few casualties on our side. Did you know that most magical beings cannot survive the transition with vampire venom in their system? Twenty four magical's were bitten and only two managed to make the transition. In order to make sure that nothing like this could happen again a few wizards tracked down all red-eyed wizards and gave them a choice of switching to animals or drinking the synthetic blood that I have provided in this package. It apparently tastes delicious and controls the hunger so you won't have that terrible ache in the back of your throat. All of those who did not submit to either of those choices were eliminated. Needless to say the vampire population is nearly extinct. I know you had a harsh view of the wizarding world but since the war there have been major changes. There is no longer a prejudice against people who were once considered "creatures." With that in mind I would like you to come back and visit Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with your family that I have not yet met. We are under construction and can use every bit of help we can get. It would also benefit our two survivors who managed to make the transition. Please enjoy the synthetic blood and send your response back with the owl. Also, watch out for the bird, she bites.

Sincerely,

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin (first class), Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.

"So you are telling me that you knew of a whole entire wizarding world and you never thought to mention it to any of us?" Rosalie exclaimed and scowled at me causing me to give her a guilty expression in hope it would cure her ire. Rosalie had always been curious with other cultures and I knew she would feel angry to be deprived of this knowledge. She may look like a vapid blonde but she continually thirsted for knowledge. She also had an unusual amount of depth she didn't tend to showcase unlike her husband Emmett who was an overgrown child.

"Wizarding Britain has never been tolerant of our kind. More than that they have the means to kill us with just a flick of their wand. It wasn't safe to venture there." I would do anything necessary to protect my family. I know that the wizarding world considered vampire's lesser beings that needed to be extinguished, at least, that was the view before the last wizarding war.

"That might have been true at one point but this Dumbledore fellow says that the war is over and so is the prejudice. They even extinguished all of the red-eye vampires from the world that weren't willing to comply with our diet or drink their new synthetic blood that they have created." The members off the family all listened to Alice with rapt attention.

"Alice is right, we owe them and the least we can do is join and help rebuild their community. They rid us of our danger from exposure and unfair treatment."

 _Of course Jasper would agree with Alice_ , I thought wryly. Jasper and Alice have been together for a long time and he could never find fault with her. She, despite his sordid past, thought that he hung the moon. Jasper had a rough background and struggled the most with our diet. The family assumed that his ability as an empath only made it harder for him to resist. Alice tended to have the family wrapped around her tiny little finger and what she says goes. Even I have a hard time putting my foot down when she gives me those puppy dog eyes. Edward gives me a look and nods his head obviously agreeing with my line of thinking. I could see my family swaying towards Alice's opinion. Edward shot a wry look after listening in on their thoughts and I knew that I was defeated

"Okay, we will go visit Dumbledore and make our decision from there. Keep in mind this is just a visit. This does not mean we are moving permanently. The first sign of danger and we are out of there." Everyone immediately agreed.

"I want to try the sensitive blood." Emmett said as he tried to grab a bottle from the package. Rosalie looked at her husband in disbelief. "It is SYNTHETIC blood you moron." Emmett gives her a hurt look from her insult and she immediately kisses him to make him feel better. She never could get past his dimples to stay irate at him for long.

"I think that we should all give it a go. I trust Dumbledore and I know that he is a good man. He wouldn't give us something that would potentially harm us." I pass a bottle to each of them but all of them look hesitant to drink it except for Emmett. I start by taking a sip instantly realizing that it isn't driving me into a blood-thirsty monster like during the hunt. I am in complete control and as I look around my family I see that they are as well. By the time I finish my bottle I realize I no longer have the burning sensation in the back of my throat that has been constantly present for a little over 300 years. I look around the room and I am instantly shocked at what I see.

Our eyes have reverted back to what they looked like in their normal human state. I see Emmett's big brown eyes, Rosalie's slightly amethyst gaze, Esme and Alice's beautiful blues, Jasper's slightly grey eyes, and finally Edwards green eyes that shine like emeralds.

"I don't feel the ache in my throat. I don't feel hungry." Jasper murmured in astonishment. Alice chose this moment to pipe in with even more bewildering news. "The blood not only tastes better but gives you back some of your human looks such as your eyes and your ability to not sparkle in the sun."

"Wooohooo! No more disco ball." It felt like Jasper reflected Emmett's joyous mood because we are sitting around smiling like loons. It seemed like all doubt was now erased as we start to pack up our home for our next new adventure.

"Oh by the way Emmett, YOU get to send the response to Dumbledore." Emmett took one look at the bird and immediately paled. That was quite an astonishing feet for a vampire.

APWBDPOV

I can't help but pace impatiently as I wait on the Cullen's reply. I hear Fawkes trill at me in a soothing manner to try and calm my nerves.

"I know I should be patient Fawkes but I am worried that the Cullen's will turn down the offer. Their presence can really benefit our community and our new outlook on accepting creatures of all types. They are the last step into completely getting rid of the pureblood agenda that once ruled the wizarding world." Fawkes looked at me in dismay. He didn't like to see me, the man he had come so fond of, upset and it was clear that the lack of response from the vampires was driving me a bit barmy. Just as the bird was about to trill what I was sure to be a hopeful tune my office door swung open

"Ahh, Hermione and Cedric, how are you? Lemon drop?" I looked at the teens knowing that their lives were forever changed in the battle at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After Voldemort was brought down during the Triwizard tournament the Death Eaters turned to vampires, namely the Volturi, to help them seek their vengeance on the school and Harry Potter. The light side won the battle but not without sacrifices. Magical people typically do not survive the transformation into becoming a vampire. The Volturi tried to use this knowledge against them in the battle. The use of controlled fiendfyre helped extinguish the race; however, there were causalities on the light side as well. Out of the twenty-four magical' s infected with vampire venom, only two survived and they are currently standing in front of me.

Long gone were the baby faces that they once carried as eleven year olds walking the halls of Hogwarts. Long gone were the awe inspired gazes of childhood wonderment. Cedric, at 18 was still handsome with bronze hair and a chiseled jaw but now there is a withered look in his eyes that show he had seen the horrors of war. Hermione, whose transformation was the most obvious, now stood out with her sleek curly hair and curvy figure; however, she too carried the same haunted look in her eyes.

"Have you gotten a response from the Cullens yet Headmaster?" Ahh… Hermione, straight to the point as always.

"Indeed I am still waiting but we must not give up hope. I remember Carlisle from many years ago and he was always so compassionate. He reminds me a lot of myself actually. I have no doubt that he will support our plight." Cedric and Hermione look back at me with hope in their eyes for the first time since their transformation. Their hope is that they can become friends with the Cullens. Eternity long friendship doesn't sound so bad in a world when you know that not all of your friends can live forever. If I were to be completely honest I would say they are looking for a family to make up for the ones they lost and will continuously lose in the future. Living forever does have its consequences after all.

HGPOV

As I look at my reflection I can't help to see anything but a stranger _._ I have never considered myself to be particularly beautiful or interesting looking. I had bushy hair, common brown eyes, and wasn't particularly gifted with a figure to make men salivate. The goddess in the reflection is nothing like what I feel I should still look like. I feel the same as I did before the transition but look completely different. I would trade the goddess like body back just to find any trace of the old Hermione, but the old Hermione died the minute my heart stopped beating. I used to be looked at for my brains and now all they see is a pretty face.

"Could you be any more cynical?" Cedric snorts at me from my right. I must admit that sometimes I want to smack that sideways smirk right off his face. Must he be happy-go-lucky all the time? That thought stopped him in his place and his face took on a serious expression.

"Why do you feel the need to constantly think down on your disposition? The ministry holds you in high regard for being a part of the golden trio despite the fact you are classified as a dark creature. Just think of what opportunities we can forge due to what we are? We are talking about equal rights for goblins, house elves, werewolves, and any other creature out there. We are talking about peace away from that pureblood dogma that has been ruining the lives of the majority of the magical population. Hermione, you are the smartest witch of our generation and I know this is something that you care about. Don't think of yourself as a sacrifice but as a symbol of greatness. You are a survivor and a winner. People look up to you; however, no one wants to follow a leader who looks defeated about a disposition that I guarantee twenty-two other people would kill for. I stay happy-go-lucky for the people who no longer have the chance." With that Cedric walked away to leave me with my thoughts.

A serious Cedric is a rare commodity but not one that should be taken lightly. I know that he is right but I cannot help but think of my future. Am I doomed to watch my loved ones die? Am I doomed to be alone forever after they are gone? The best I can do for now is talk to the Cullens and get my questions and concerns answered. If I am lucky maybe they will accept Cedric and I into their family. We both know that is what we are really wanting but we won't force ourselves on them. Civilized vampires are few and far between. Well, now the vampire populace as a whole is few and far between. We managed to talk to all red-eyes and to get them to comply with either an animal diet or synthetic blood. Many didn't like being told what to do and they paid for it with their lives.

The synthetic blood is actually not bad. It keeps us from experiencing uncontrollable cravings, it prevents us from losing our original eye color, and lastly it keeps us from glowing like a fairy every time we step into the sun. I just couldn't fathom hunting an animal or human for blood. To me it was never an option.

As I was lost in thought I was approached with a message from Dumbledore's patronus. The Cullens are coming to Hogwarts. I can't help but notice the smile that consciously makes it way onto my face. Time to find Cedric and tell him the good news and maybe give an apology or two.

* * *

Authors Note: This is my first chapter of my very first FanFic! I am so excited to get started on this journey. I am going to be updating weekly until I finish the story. I have it pretty well mapped out as far as how I want it to go! I hope you enjoy reading as much as I have writing it.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, people, places, or things within this story. Everything belongs to JKR and Stephenie Meyer.**

CPOV

There are many words to describe the man that Albus sent to pick us up from the train station. The man was a giant, well, half giant according to him. He was unkempt but friendly and he wore an overcoat that I could swear I saw moving despite the fact he was standing still. He seemed to be on the same level of depth as my dearest son Emmett. The friendly man's name is Hagrid and apparently he is the keeper of the keys at Hogwarts. He said that our first order of business was to exchange our money for wizarding money while we were here.

"Oi Cedric! What are you doin here? Did the Headmaster tell ya to travel with the Cullen's?" He was directing his mark at Edward.

"I am sorry sir but I am not Cedric. My name is Edward Cullen." Edward said in introduction.

"Ahh Cedric you can't get one over on this ole guy. I will play along with ya for now _Edward_ " Hagrid replies with a big belly laugh leaving Edward to look a little exasperated.

"Hagrid where is the bank located? I can't imagine us going into just any bank and asking or wizarding money." My wife calmly asked him.

"We're goin tuh Diagon Alley o' course. It's where Gringotts is. Ain't no safer bank than Gringotts." Hagrid said with a bit with mirth.

He leads us to the back of what seems like a pub and taps some bricks on the wall. The wall begins to divide into two and my family and I stare awestruck at the bustling ally ahead of us. I notice that as we are walking past the many shops we aren't getting ogled at as we normally are. Oh, there are stares but there is not the usual mystery surrounding us as of to what we are. The mystery now is who we are. I look at my family ogling the different shops and can tell that they are eager to see what the wizarding world has to offer, especially Alice. That girl loves to shop more than any human, vampire, or creature I have ever seen. I can only imagine what type of bill I will end up with when all is said and done with.

APOV

Must shop. Must shop. Must shop. Must shop. Must shop. "Hagrid, how much further is this wizarding bank?" Must shop. Must shop. Must shop. Must shop.

"Well the bank is straight ahead…" that is all I heard Hagrid manage to say as I grab Carlisle's and Jasper's hand and run to the bank. Carlisle looks a little frightened. I wonder why that is? I can feel Jasper trying to calm my nerves but I am too excited for it to take effect. I walk into the bank but I am stopped short by the tellers behind the counters. The group seems to have caught up with us now and I turn to Hagrid wanting to ask what the creatures are when I am interrupted.

"Cool, look Rosie! They cloned Yoda and have him working at the bank!" Emmett exclaimed. Rosalie took his remark in stride. "Hagrid, can you clarify for my husband what these tellers are?" she asks so serenely that it takes Hagrid a minute to collect his thoughts.

"Those are the Goblins. They're in charge of the money. They can be right surly creatures but ain't no one better than them when it comes to handlin gold." Hagrid explained.

"Are any of them named Yoda?" Emmett asked eagerly. Good gosh he was keeping me from shopping with his inane questions! I am about to pounce when my husband holds me back.

"Carlisle, if they are as surly as Hagrid describes than it might be best for me to handle them." Jasper said with his usual drawl. Carlisle didn't even take the time to mull it over before agreeing.

JPOV

I have dealt with my share of surly creatures but none of them are as bad as my wife being detained from shopping. That is one scenario I never want to go through again. *shudder* I go up to the goblin at the very end of the bank and clear my throat to get his attention.

"I need to transfer American currency into wizarding money." I make sure to look him directly in the eyes, not to say please, and not to make it come out like a question. I tend to find direct information and a tense tone can get me what I want faster. If my wife's shaking is any indication than she won't make it much longer and we will all be doomed.

The goblin looks directly at me and then to my family behind me. Carlisle and Esme show their nerves, Alice is twitchy in anticipation, Rosalie looks bored, Edward looks like he wants to leave as soon as vampirely possible and is curiously muttering "who is Cedric?", and then there is Emmett. Emmett is running up to each teller asking if their name is Yoda. The goblin in front of me does not look too impressed nor intimidated in the slightest. I thought him seeing my many scars would leave him unsettled; however, I failed… miserably. It looks like I will have to try another tactic. He starts to say a biting remark until I cut him off.

"I would like to exchange 300 million American dollars for wizarding money." 300 million should be enough for the few weeks we plan on staying. I look at Alice, who is beginning to look a little rabid, and I am not too sure. Oh well…If not, there was plenty more where that came from. The goblin looks at me with malicious glee. I guess he is now satisfied enough not to judge or say any rude remarks that were initially on his tongue.

"Of course sir, my name is Ragnock. Would you be interested in opening an account with us today?" The goblin spoke with a dignified tone.

"Of course. We will also need you to teach us the name of each coin and the value. While I am here I don't expect for people to play me as a fool because I am ignorant of the wizarding culture. Each of us will need a key to the vault as well. You will also let us know the amount of interest that comes out of our vault for having an account here." I exclaim.

The goblin looks at me for a moment before he goes bustling about. We give him the 3 million and he exchanges it for the wizarding money. He takes me to a cart that acts like a moving rollercoaster and then we are off the look at the vault, I opted to go alone hoping Carlisle and Esme can keep the others under control. We are all given a ring that acts like a debit card that takes the money immediately out of our accounts. By the time all is said and done I return from our vault to see Alice rocking on the floor muttering "must shop" repeatedly while the goblin tellers are all trying to run away from Emmett.

"I like you. You are unpleasant to deal with and get right to the point so I am going to do the same for you. The goblin nation will cut your interest in half as long as you agree to never bring the giant man-boy back." Ragnock spoke with haste. He can see the look of fear on the faces of the other goblins as they run in mayhem trying to get away from the excitable Emmett. I shake his hand and let him know we have a deal. I pick up Alice from the floor and we meet outside the bank.

"Okay everyone. We have our rings and you can shop for an hour but after that we must meet back here with Hagrid so that we can meet up to go to Hogwarts." Carlisle didn't even get to say more than that before Alice takes off with me by her side.

EsPOV

Oh Alice…. She will never change. Emmett starts to run off before I drag him back by his ear. "Rosalie, I want you to take Emmett and stay with him at all times. I expect you to behave young man and if I hear one word of you going in that joke shop you will be punished! You should be ashamed of what you did to those poor goblins! Some of them were huddled in the corner and you made two of them cry! Hagrid said that was impossible!" I scolded at him.

"But Mommmm…." He started to interrupt me but I shot him a withering stare.

"Rosalie honey, will you be fine?" Maybe I should go with her to help keep the big oaf in line.

"I will be fine mom." She says with assurance. Rosalie really does do a great job of keeping him in line. Emmett is truly an overgrown child with an overactive sex drive. Sometimes I wonder if something went wrong with his transformation. Oh well, I love him just the same and he makes Rosalie happy. That girl desperately wanted to be a mother and her inability tended to leave her a little bitter.

"Come on Emmett we can go look at the brooms" she tells her pouting husband. Emmett appears to smirk at her, take her by the hand, and skips off into the crowd.

One good thing about the ally is that people don't look at us in wonderment of what we are. They know and there is no deep dark secret that we are working religiously to keep. It is almost as if we were relieved of a huge burden we didn't know we carried.

Carlisle, Edward, and I decided to venture into a bookstore called Flourish and Blotts. I am amazed because the covers of the books move! There are books covering just about every wizarding subject you can think of. I am hoping to read up on wizarding plants so that I can grow a garden when we find a place to settle. People around us are chatting aimlessly and they all appear to be nice with friendly smiles. Maybe Dumbledore was right and they have learned to be more accepting. I am glad it doesn't seem to be too crowded in this little shop because I could tell the hustle and bustle from the ally way was bothering Edward. His mind reading ability made it harder for him than most because he cannot shut it off. It must be hard to never be alone with your thoughts. I do hope that one day he finds his mate so that it may make his gloomy outlook on life a little bit brighter. Edward looks up and shoots me a sad smile and decides to walk to the other side of the store.

EPOV

This entire situation is remarkable and I can't help but feel like my life had been turned upside down since last week. Alice confided in me, not purposely, that we would not be returning to the states. Apparently Hogwarts is to be our home for the unforeseeable future. It is hard to think about a permanent settlement. The idea has merit; however, it makes it harder not to get close to people. A vampire getting attached to humans is like a human's attachment to a goldfish; meaning, they die quickly. Despite that fact, I can't help but want to interact with the people around me since they know what we are. Esme is right that the ally was all hustle and bustle; however, the noise level wasn't what unnerved me. I couldn't help but feel like I was home as soon as I stepped foot into Diagon Alley. It was like a sudden since of déjà vu, almost like I have lived the scene before.

The alley is busy with witches and wizards of all ages. They keep seeing my face fleeting in their minds as I pass them but for some reason they associate me with the same guy Hagrid did, Cedric. I don't have much time to ponder this because a large moving poster at the back of the book store catches my eye. It is a picture of three teenagers with the words "The Golden Trio" hovering above them. There is a guy on the left with red hair and freckles. I can't help but think he looks positively ordinary. The guy in the middle has a lightning bolt scar on his forehead but that is not his most striking feature, his eyes make me feel like he could see to through to my very soul. The last of the trio was a girl who was pretty. She had bushy hair and golden brown eyes. Yes, she was pretty. I wonder what they are famous for.

I look through some more of the poster selections and see that the boy with the scar's name is Harry Potter. One particular poster of him stops me dead in my tracks. He was pictured with three other people. The heading of the poster read Triwizard tournament and I find myself looking at my human form once again. This must be Cedric and that is why people think we look alike. The resemblance is uncanny really. He even had my human green eyes.

"Carlisle, I think I know why people keep confusing me for this Cedric guy." I say as I point him to the poster.

"How is this possible?" Carlisle asks in wonderment.

"I am not sure but maybe we can ask the headmaster if he knows him." I tell him.

"We should leave in 15 minutes so hurry and make your purchases." I do as Carlisle says as I scoop up the books I plan to buy. I pass the poster of the golden trio and look into the golden brown eyes again. Unconsciously I go and grab the poster to purchase along with my books.

RPOV

Oh my Carlisle! Emmett is difficult to keep track of. I feel like I have been running around after him for five hours instead of one. We first went to the broom store where he cried because he couldn't fly a broom seeing as he wasn't a wizard. After 15 minutes of me… umm… "consoling" him we headed to a candy shop.

"Emmett, sweetie, we are vampires. Why do you want to go to a sweet shop when we don't eat?" I asked Emmett.

"Rosie, they are wizards. They may candy for us here. Hey there is a worker I will go ask! Hey you! Hey you!" I can't help but think that Emmett's adventure was pointless but I needed to make sure he doesn't terrify the work to much so I trail behind. The worker appeared to be engrossed in shocking the shelf. He looked as if he couldn't be any older than 15 with gangly limbs and slight acne.

Emmett clears his throat. "Excuse me sir, but could you tell me if you have any candy geared towards vampires?" He smiled to show his dimples but the worker didn't even notice because he wouldn't stop staring at me. Emmett tried asking at least once more before I growled at the guy. He promptly jumps back and screams "Isle four" before scurrying to the back. Emmett and I go to the isle and I see his eyes go as wide as saucers.

"Rosie, pinch me. I am dreaming." He whispers in awe. I can't help but be a little awestruck myself at all the blood flavored candy. We look at each other and then begin grabbing all that we can. We run to the cash register and pay for it before stuffing our faces. I don't remember much after that except for when I came to I was sitting in a dangling cauldron above a pub, coughing up bubbles, and I had somehow acquired a set of bag pipes. Emmett was across the street attacking people with a giant feather and had somehow managed to lose his shoes. I looked at my watch and realized we only had two minutes to get back to the bank. I jump down from the cauldron and race after Emmett.

EsPOV

We all arrive practically unscathed at the bank. Alice has returned back to normal now that she was able to spend money. Edward has gotten over the shock of his human doppleganger. Rose did as well as she could with Emmett but he still won't part with that feather. Vampires don't sleep b; however Jasper and Rosalie looks like as if they could use a good nap, how odd.

"Alright Cullens everyone gather round. What I have here is a portkey." Hagrid booms while holding up a hat that has an ugly vulture on it. "On the count'o three it will take us right outside the gates of Hogwarts!" We all look at what he is holding skeptically.

"Hagrid that is a hat. An ugly hat at that." Alice chirps in displeasure.

"I know tha missy but Dumbledore made it a portkey. Now everyone grab on." We all follow heed to his words and put a finger on the hat.

"One, Two, Three!" Hagrid exclaims. The next thing that I know we are being whirled away by a tornado. We finally land after what feels like a minute later.

"AHHHH AHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHH AHHHH AHHHHHHHHHH" Emmett was still screaming in his girly high pitched scream.

"Emmett you idiot we landed!" Edward tells him as he slaps him on the back of his head.

We get enough bearings to look around and right in front of us is the most magnificent castle any of us have ever seen.


	3. Introduction to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own any person, place, or thing. Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling own all.**

CPOV

We look up at the gates and see on each side it contains a crest. It must be the Hogwarts crest. The gates begin to open and Hagrid leads us on a stony path up to the front of the castle. On the way there I can't help but marvel at he sights. There is a tree that is moving viciously almost like a child having a temper tantrum. Across the way there is a pier that leads into a lake that seemingly has black water. Is that a tentacle waving at us? How odd. Further up we pass greenhouses and I have to run and grab Esme before she gets us off track. I could swear that I heard one of the flowers hiss at me when we got too close.

Despite the beauty of the castle and it's surroundings you can still see where obvious destruction has taken place. The tree and the ground surrounding it has scorch marks. The pier leading to the black lake looks off balanced and is missing a few planks. The greenhouses have cracked windows which appear to be held together by magic. Looking ahead some of the stonework of the castle has been messed up and some towers have fallen and are in the process of being rebuilt.

"This here is where I live. Used to be made outta wood but it was destroyed by death eaters. I wonder since it's stone if Dumbledore would let me have a dragon? I had to give the last one up ya see because he was afraid my hut would catch fire. Oh how I miss Norberta!" Hagrid said with a slight sob pointing at a small cottage that is surrounded by huge pumpkins. My family looks around at one another in discomfort. Does he mean a real dragon? His house seems sort of small to accommodate the large man let alone to fit a dragon. A few meters away from the house I notice that there is a line that should be for clothes. Instead of clothes; however, it is hanging dead ferrets. Who would need a line of dead ferrets?

We continue up the path until we reach the front entrance. We walk into a hall that has moving pictures, coats of armor, and grand staircases. Wait a minute…. Did that staircase just move?

"Watch out for the staircases they can be a wee bit tricky" Hagrid explains. A wee bit tricky? How about a wee bit dangerous? Edward looks at me and nods in agreement

We make it to the front of a wall that houses two gargoyles.

"Pudding Pops" Hagrid says. Pudding pops? My internal question was answered when the gargoyles begin to separate and reveal a spiral staircase. It was a password. An odd one, but a password none-the-less.

We walk up the staircase and Hagrid opens the door. There I am face-to-face with none other than Albus Dumbledore.

APBWDPOV

I rise from my desk to greet Carlisle and his family. They are looking around in wonderment at my office and the portraits of the previous headmasters. Fawkes is sitting on his perch trilling in merriment at the family. I look at the family and realize that is it quite large. I know from the letter that Carlisle had said his family is composed of seven members; however, I only see six. Standing next to Carlisle is a woman with caramel colored hair and a warming smile. On her right is a burly man with a mischievous dimpled smile and a lovely woman who looks as if she was once a veela before she turned. Behind them stood Cedric and to his left was a scarred vampire. I could only see his scars when the light hit them. Beside him was a short pixie like vampire but I couldn't see her face due to the others blocking my view.

"Welcome Carlisle and family. I do hope you had good travels so far. I appreciate you coming and helping us in our endeavor to rebuild the castle."

"It is wonderful to be here Albus. Let me introduce you to my family. This is my wife Esme and beside her is my son Emmett and my daughter Rosalie." They all smile in greetings and Emmett gives a cheeky wave that makes my eye twinkle. He looks like he can be trouble. Better keep him away from the Weasley twins or chaos will no doubt ensue.

"This is my son Edward." He points to Cedric. How odd.. why would he point to Cedric and call him Edward? The boy moves to my line of sight and is about to interrupt when I stop dead in my tracks.

Looking back at me is a face I never thought I would see again until I passed on. A face that has haunted me for a little over 100 years.

"Arianna." I whisper. The pixie like vampire steps forward.

"No, my name is Alice. This is my husband Jasper." She states as she points to the scarred vampire.

I would know my sister anywhere but she doesn't remember me. I must make her remember. I walk to my desk on shaky legs and pull out one of the portraits I had commissioned of Arianna just weeks before mother took her into hiding. She looks almost identical but the vampire in front of me has short hair. Her eyes are the same though. I would know those eyes anywhere.

"This is a portrait I had commissioned of you over 100 years ago right before you were taken from me. Your name is Arianna Allison Dumbledore. You are my sister. You were a seer and it caused you to be in danger. Mother took you away and wouldn't tell us what she had done with you. By the time we found traces of you in America you were already gone." I hand her the portrait and she shows her family. I could see her begin to tremble and step forward but she is already falling into her husband's arms.

APOV

I feel myself falling as I am hit with a visage of memories. I see a little girl around the age of six smiling and running away from Albus Dumbledore who looks to be around 25. There is another boy around 20 who is leaning against the wall laughing as the little girl avoids trying to get tickled. FLASH!

The girl is now around age 12 and is crying profusely. "I don't want you to go to war. Mother never plays with me. She won't let me out of the house. If you leave I will be left all alone!" she yells at the two men standing in front of her. FLASH!

The girl is slightly older, possibly 15, and is struggling against the arms of a woman. "Arianna stop fighting me. I have to hide you in order to protect our family!" she yells at the girl as she continues to drag her towards the middle of the room.

"You bound my magic and cut my hair off mother!" she cried to no avail the woman reaches for an object and they are whisked away to American.

"I am sorry Arianna but you are too dangerous. I hope that one day you will forgive me. _Obliviate_!" FLASH!

The girl is barely awake but can hear the tones of two people talking. "What are we going to do with her? She has been here for over a year and won't stop talking about magic and seeing the future. Shock treatment isn't working and if this were Salem she would have been burned at the stake! She could be dangerous." One of the man said.

"Not to worry Charles, someone will come for her in a few short months to take care of the issue." The man looks at her and smirks. Red eyes. He has red eyes! She falls unconscious again. FLASH!

The red eyed vampire is standing over her watching the girl writhe in agony. "Albie, Aberforthe, help me! It hurts!" she screams over and over again to no avail. In the distance she could here what seems to be a fight breaking out. FLASH!

"Alice, Alice wake up." She can hear Jasper say to her.

"What is wrong with her? Why isn't she waking?"

Struggling against the darkness I begin to fight to open by eyes. Standing above me is my family with worried looks on their faces. I give them a small smile to let them know I am alright and they help me stand up. I move forward towards the worried look of the old wizened face from my memories.

"Albie" I whisper.

He leans forward and hugs me and I have finally found my past, my brother.

JPOV

I can't believe it! My wife finally remembers her past. I know it haunts her dearly to not know who she was or how she came to be. She always wondered if there were people out there who loved her.

"Alice, are you okay?" I ask.

She smiles at me. "I am wonderful, never better. Everyone, my name is Arianna Allison Dumbledore. I remember everything. I was a witch who could see the future. Seers are few and far between but were highly sought after during the war. People wanted them on their side so they could stay one step ahead. My mother bound my magic and cut my hair so that people didn't recognize me. She took me to the states and took away my memories. I must have broken through the spell because I still remembered magic and my brothers. I was institutionalized and turned by one of the orderlies. I don't know what happened to him from there but there was a fight and someone left me there alive."

"We are so happy that you remember dear." Carlisle and Esme step forward to hug her which she returns with eager passion.

"I love you and I am happy for you." She looks at me and beams. I have never seen her so happy in all of my life. My empathy is making me down right giddy and it takes all I have not to jump up and down with glee.

EPOV

Once the family reunion is over we get back down to why we are here. Dumbledore is still under the impression that I am my human counterpart but in all of the excitement I never did get to tell him.

"Okay, well now that we are done with the emotional rollercoaster why don't we give you a tour of the castle." The headmaster states as he begins to walk forward. I can't help but notice that he refuses to let go of Alice's hand and I give her a reassuring smile.

We walk towards the opposite end of the hallway to a portrait of a rather large man who is sleeping. It looks like that he fell asleep reading a book in his pajamas right before we got there. Dumbledore taps and the portrait and he shoots up from his chair

"Password" he speaks.

"Cullen Quarters" Albus says in reply and the portrait shoots open.

"This is where you will all be staying for your duration. Each of you have your own rooms based on couples. Your things have already been moved. You can change the password to anything that you like."

We look around the common room and it is beautifully decorated. There are flags with the Cullen crest on them that adorn the walls. The furniture is beautiful and completely different from the sheek modern look that Esme usually goes for. It looks like home.

"If you follow me I will be happy to lead you to the great hall where we have our meals."

We leave the room and follow the Headmaster down the moving staircases. We reach two giant doors with innate carvings on them. Once they open we are looking into a room that has four large tables in columns. The front of the room is slightly elevated and has one large table that looks onto a golden podium that must be for announcements. Along the walls are flags that compromise the Hogwarts crest. The ceiling looks as if it opens up directly to the sky and we all stare at it in amazement.

"The ceiling is enchanted to look like the sky outside." Albus explains with a twinkle in his eyes.

"This is where all of the sorting for our first years take place. There are four houses here at Hogwarts and they are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I imagine Cedric can tell you all about them." He looks at me in amusement.

"About that" I jump in hoping to clarify the situation when the doors to the great hall swing open.

"Headmaster, finally, I have been looking all.." the boy stops dead in his track.

I turn to look at him and nearly want to pass out. He looks exactly like me down to my eye color. Cedric Diggory is a vampire.

"Holy Shit there's two of them! Emmett exclaims before my world goes black.

"


	4. Meeting Cedric Diggory

**Disclaimer: I do not own any person, place, or thing. JKR and Stephenie Meyer own all.**

CDPOV

I wish I had my vampire speed during school. If I did than I doubt I would ever be late to class. So far my speed hasn't yet help me find the evading headmaster. I have been trying to apologize for the past two days for turning his lemon drop supply earwax flavored. I thought it was a harmless prank but the Headmaster looked at me like I was the next Grindelwald incarnate. Apparently you don't mess with his lemon drop supply. I will pass this information on to the Weasley twins.

The Headmaster has been really great with helping Hermione and I through our transformation. Hermione is not happy about her lot in life but I happen to like being a vampire. I can see the drawbacks, especially as are friends and family age; however, I will be around for generations to help new magical people grow. We have the ability to make a difference with our new forms. I have always been ambitious and I see my vampirism as a means to an end. Also, our magical core has grown stronger, so what's not to love about that?

I give up my search for the Headmaster and decide to go to the great hall to see if anyone is out and about. I open the doors and I see the Headmaster! Finally! I knew he couldn't evade me forever. I also sense vampires so that means the Cullen's must have arrived.

"Headmaster, finally, I have been looking all…" is all I can speak before I see a guy who looks exactly like me standing next to the Headmaster. He must have used polyjuice potion to appear as me in order to get closer to him! I send a wireless stunner at his shocked face. I wonder why he was so shocked? I guess he figured I couldn't do magic anymore since I transformed.

"Stand back Headmaster! I don't know who this guy is or why his posing as me. The only thing I can think of is to get close to you. Do you know if Snape has any veritaserum on hand?" I ask. Maybe he will forgive me now that I possibly saved his life?

"Who are you and what did you do to my son?" a caramel haired vampire said with a snarl in my direction. She looks like a lioness defending her son. I am briefly thankful I am a vampire because her tone alone would have had me pissing in my pants if I were a human. She reminds of that muggle movie Snow White… If Snow White was a demon from the pits of Hades!

"Stand down, Esme. We will get to the bottom of this. Headmaster, Cedric my son Edward can read minds and he heard people in his thoughts referring to him in their minds as Cedric. Hagrid even mentioned it and when he corrected him he thought he was joking. You must be some sort of prankster." Cedric hears the Headmaster scoff and looks up in time to see him roll his eyes. Yup…. Still mad. The blonde vampire notices the exchange but decides to continue.

"We saw a poster of you in Flourish and Blotts and noticed you looked a lot like Edward did when he was human. We were going to ask Albus about it today when we got a chance. Albus, Edward was going to correct your though process of him being Cedric while in your office but you noticed Alice and he didn't get an opportunity. I believe he was also going to clear it up before Cedric walked in."

"Carlisle, are you sure this is your son and not some imposter?" Albus inquired.

"He hasn't been separated from any of us since before we left America. I am sure it is my son." The blonde vampire, Carlisle apparently, confirmed.

"Cedric go ahead and wake him up. We are sorry about that Carlisle and family but we had to make sure. We have no ill intent and understand if you want to leave." For some reason the Hadmaster's voice was thick with grief and his eyes were focused on a pixie like vampire. I instantly feel bad for attacking a member of the family that I wanted to befriend. Knowing that this Edward fellow isn't an imposter is pretty cool because that means I have a twin! I don't know how or why or even if he will ever forgive me…. Maybe we can be like Fred and George? Only one way to find out.

" _Ennervate_ " Edward starts to stir and I reach out a hand to help him up.

"Sorry about that. I thought you were an imposter trying to get close to the Headmaster." I explain to him. He looks like he can't process what is going on before him. I admit it is a crazy situation. I can't help but want to make sure he is real so I poke him.

EPOV

He just poked me? Why would he do that? I poke him back to see if I get a response. Nope, just another poke. We continue taking turns poking one another until we are interrupted.

"Ahem, Edward, I would like for you to meet Cedric Diggory" Carlisle informs with me with a smile on his face. I am guessing our antics amuse him.

"Hello Cedric, I am Edward. I have been mistaken for you since I arrived. Our resemblance is quite uncanny."

"That it is. Maybe I can get my father to research our lineage to see if we are related. We might be able to tell at Gringotts but I am not sure seeing as they typically use blood for that sort of thing. You and I both seem to be lacking that." Cedric says causing Emmett to laugh at his joke.

" _At least someone thinks I am funny. Is my twin not able to take a joke? Oh please don't tell me he his brooding about his lot in life like Hermione is? Maybe he is a know-it-all like she is? Although I do admit she is the most brilliant witch of our time."_ Cedric thought.

I will have you know I do not act like a know-it-all and I can take a joke. I correct him.

"I forgot Carlisle said that you can read minds" he says at the same time Emmett shouts "You can take a joke?"

I am exasperated by this entire day.

"Yes I can read minds. That is a talent I brought with me over into this life. My issue is that I can't turn it off." I explain to him.

"Maybe I can help you with that. I was assaulted with thoughts of others when I first transformed but I am able to tune them out now." Cedric tells me. My family and I are amazed. Is there hope?

"Wow, you are like Edward… but better. You also like pranking. Esme, can we trade Edward in for the newer model?" Emmett will be Emmett.

I role my eyes and pretend to pout as Esme faux looks like she is mulling it over. "No we can't Emmett, we will just have to keep them both."

I didn't realize that Cedric and I had started poking one another again until he pulls away with a dopey smile on his face and says "Wicked."

It seems like everyone is gaining family and I can't help but look at mine and our newest member. Wicked indeed.

"Well I have a prior engagement that I am afraid I can't get out of. What do you say we meet back in my office in about an hour?" Albus informs us all.

That honestly sounds great because between the train station, the alley, and ending up on the floor I could really use a shower.

"Sounds great Albus, family don't go off too far." Carlisle states.

"I am going to my room for a quick shower" I tell everyone and then set off.

I approach the portrait and say the password which leads to our living area. I search until I find my room and notice that all of my things have already been put away. How convenient. I gather my things and head to the showers. I turn the water to the hottest temperature it will go. I can't help but to lean under the spray and relish in the warmth for a bit. This day has been incredible but taxing. I can't help but think of the picture of the "Golden Trio" that now sits in my possession. I wonder who they are and why they are famous? I recall the girls eyes and the warmth they held. Thinking about them makes me incredibly hard and I decide to have a quick wank.

I get out of the shower seemingly more relaxed and decide to find Cedric and maybe get to know him a little more. I eventually find him and the rest of the family gathered around Alice and Cedric in the middle of a chess game. Not one move has yet to be made but you can see Cedric running through different possibilities and Alice seeing ways to block them in the future causing Cedric to change his path. Eventually Cedric knocks over his piece in forfeit. It never was much fun playing with Alice.

"Twin! You're back! Come sit by me!" Cedric calls me over. I guess I will have to get used to being a counterpart after being alone for nearly 100 years.

"Cedric was giving us some background on what is was like to grow up in the Magical world." Alice explained. "I remember quite a bit now but little things he says tend to jog my memory." Good for her.

"So did you have a pet unicorn?" Emmett asks.

"What about a pet dragon?" That would be Jasper.

"Unicorns are sacred animals and no one is allowed to keep them as a pet. They roam free and are a blessing. We actually have some in the forbidden forest. I also didn't have a pet dragon. It takes many men to tame them. I did; however, fight one in the Triwizard tournament. I had to rescue a golden egg from a nesting mother. It is not something I would suggest." Cedric said with a shudder for dramatic effect.

"What is the Forbidden Forest?" Emmett asked with wild-eyed excitement.

"It is located just outside the school grounds. It is filled with unicorns, acromantula, werewolves, centaurs, and many other things. It isn't safe to go there alone even as a vampire. Werewolves are pretty much extinct now thanks to a potion created by Severus Snape. He found a cure for lycanthropy; however, there were a few who grew attached to their inner wolf and decided to remain a werewolf. They take wolfbane which allows them to keep their mind during the transformation.

"You mentioned the Triwizard tournament. There was a boy, Harry Potter, who was a part of that as well. In Flourish and Blotts there was another poster of him stating he was part of the "Golden Trio" what is the significance of this trio?" I ask to help soothe my curiosity. What I didn't expect was the thought of my family

 _No wonder he never looked at me like a possible mate-_ Rosalie

 _I knew it! Jasper owes me a new car!-_ Emmett

 _Damn! I owe Emmett a new car!-_ Jasper

 _Bahahahaha. Everyone thinks you are gay-_ Alice

 _Damn! I owe Esme a strip tease-_ Carlisle. Eww…

 _I love you anyways son-_ Esme

 _My twin is gay?! Well, at least they can tell us a part now_ \- Cedric

"I am not gay everyone so keep your cars and strip teases to yourself!" I can't believe the nerve of my family.

"Right… so the boy Harry Potter is known for destroying the dark lord Voldemort as a baby. He ended up with a lightening bolt scar on his forehead. It turns out that Voldemort made horcruxes to ensure he would be immortal. Dumbledore extinguished them all before Harry even came to school. During the Triwizard tournament he had one of his followers turn our prized cup into a portkey which led Harry and I, the winners, into a graveyard. Harry pushed me out of the way of a killing curse landing me back on the portkey. I don't know what actually happened in that graveyard but apparently Harry finally ended him. You will have to ask your future intended for details."

"HE IS NOT MY INTENDED!" I interrupt.

"To each their own man. Anyways… him and his friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were instrumental in the war efforts against the vampires. Those three are the ones that learned to control the feindfyre used to destroy them. Hermione, was the only one besides me who was bitten and survived the transformation."

So she is a vampire now. Cedric's earlier thoughts let us know that she was unhappy with her transformation. I know all to well the burden of outliving your loved ones. It was as if she could feel us talking about her because just then the doors swing open and the most beautiful creature I have ever seen stepped into the room. I know it is her because I would never be able to forget those eyes. Those eyes that made me want to wank not only thirty minutes ago. Just looking at her made me into a pile of goo.

She smiles brightly and Cedric starts to introduce her to my family one by one. He gets to me and I tense up and she holds out her hand. Instead of keeping my composure and reaching out for her hand like a normal vampire I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"I WANKED TO THE THOUGHT OF YOU THIRTY MINUTES AGO." Oh no…

Hermione drops her hand and looks shocked. My family looks at me in absolute horror. There was a tense silence that was broken by none other than Emmett.

"Aww man, I owe Jasper a new car!"

Fuck my life.


	5. Meeting Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer and JKR own every person, place, and thing within this story.**

HGPOV

I spent the morning with Harry and Ron since they had the day off from auror training. Despite the fact I turned into a vampire we never lost our trio dynamic. They are my boys and I couldn't imagine my life without them. I suppose at one point I will have to. Ugh… Cedric is right. I really need to stop thinking along those lines. Harry and Ron are like my brothers. I actually stayed with the both of them at Grimmauld place after my transformation. They are the only family I have after my failed obliviation of my parents.

When I first woke up after the transformation it was to their worried but hopeful faces. Cedric had woken three days before me so they knew it was possible and they held on to every last bit of hope they could. If I am being honest, I probably held on just to make sure they made it.

"So Hermione, did Dumbledore tell you when the Cullen's will arrive?" Ron brought me out of my musing by asking me that question with a mouth full of food. Disgusting prat. I don't know what I ever saw in him. He wanted to keep dating after my transformation but I knew I could never give him the life he deserved, not now at least.

"Ron, mate. Swallow your food before you speak." Ahh.. Harry. At least he has manners but Ronald is a lost cause. I don't know why he still bothers.

"To answer your question Ron he was unsure himself. We figured it would be either today or tomorrow. We have Hagrid positioned at the train station just in case."

"I can't believe there are going to be seven of them! I am hoping they stay for good. I mean, before they had to move a lot to avoid suspicion, but here they can stay forever if they wanted to. Who wouldn't want to stay, at least for a while?" Harry doesn't know how much his hope favors mine.

"Besides maybe they have a male vampire for Hermione, I don't what you to close yourself off just because you are a vampire. I know we ended things but you deserve to happy and in love." Those few moments of tenderness are probably why we keep Ron around in the first place. He really is a great guy. A great guy with deplorable eating habits.

"I don't think I am ready for anything like that right now. I am still trying to get the hang of being a vampire. I also don't know what I want to do with my life and you know how much I hate not having a plan. I should figure that out before I insert a lover."

"Do you have any idea of what you want to do?" Harry asked.

"I am thinking a healer in memory of parents. I know they would be proud. For now though I am working for Dumbledore for a year in the library." I smile at the thought.

"You will be brilliant!"

"Thanks Ron, well boys it is time for me to get back to the school. I am going to reorganize the library." I say as I am putting my stuff up. I ended up dropping a few things and bend over to pick them up.

"You know, since you are off today maybe you want to…" That was all I got out before I look over the table at them running away. Cowards.

I start heading towards Hogwarts. I am getting used to the stares of people. I hate the ogling but it is just a side effect of being one of the survivors. I will admit that it is quite a stunning change from the bookish bushy haired teen that I used to be. I felt like my human body had just filled out by the time we went into battle. Controlling fiendfyre was not only mentally taxing but physically as well. We had to work out every day leading up to the battle to get in shape. My appearance now still shows how I was curvy yet still had muscled undertones. My hair had changed drastically. It now consists of silky brown tresses that flow to the middle of my back. It looks like something right out a shampoo commercial no matter what.

I finally reach the school and figure I should get a bottle of synthetic blood before heading to the library. I open up the doors and I see Cedric along with seven other vampires. One of which looks like Cedric's twin! These must be the Cullen's. I wonder if the one is related to Cedric.

"Hermione, come meet the Cullen's and my twin Edward" Cedric says so fast I almost didn't catch it. I figured he would introduce me to his twin first but he started opposite of him.

"This is Carlisle and his wife Esme." They look like the picture perfect couple. They must be the "mother" and "father" of the group since they are the oldest.

"It is wonderful to meet you. You are so lovely. If any of our children give you any trouble be sure to come to us." Esme states as she extends her hand for a handshake. I noticed she gestured to a large teen with a dimpled smile when she said trouble. Merlin I hope he never meets the Weasley twins. Cedric is bad enough around them.

"Next up we have Rosalie and Emmett."

"It is wonderful to meet you." I told them. The blonde gives me a small calculated smile as if she is trying to make up her mind about me. She holds her hand out for a shake so she must have found something redeemable. I go to shake Emmett's hand when he tugs it and pulls me into a hug. It felt like my "hug" with Grwap, I decided to take the same sense of action I did that day.

"Emmett, Put me down now" I tell him sternly. He lets me go but looks heartbroken. I reach into my bag and give him a bloodpop. It is part of the candy line created in my honor. It looks like all is right with his world as he takes the treat. Rosalie gives me a solid smile now, apparently she approves of anyone who can keep him in line.

"This is Jasper and Alice. Alice just found out today she is really Dumbledore's sister Arianna."

I can't help but gasp at that. I knew how the loss of his sister effected the Headmaster. "I am so glad to meet you." I tell them both sincerely as they shake my hand. I can't help but notice that even though Jasper is scarred all over he gives off a calming presence. I will have to ask him about that later. I wonder if he will let me heal him…

"And last but not least we have my new twin, Edward Cullen. We don't know if we are actually related or not but you can help me research if you want?"

"Sure" I tell Cedric as I reach out to shake Edward's hand. He looks as if he is having a nervous breakdown. I suppose finding out you have a twin can do that for you. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Edward." I am still waiting for him to take my hand.

"I WANKED TO THE THOUGHT OF YOU THIRTY MINUTES AGO!" he yelled at me. Some greeting. I can't help but hide my shocked face.

"Aww man, I owe Jasper a car!" Emmett exclaims!

Now I am completely at a loss. I look over to Cedric and I notice that he has a bit of a guilty look on his shocked expression.

"Cedric Amos Diggory! What did you do to the poor boy?" I ask. I know he did something.

CDPOV

 _Cedric listen to me. Play it off like you used some sort of spell on me. I swear to you I will make it up to you._ Edward is practically screaming this into my head. I decided to help my twin out. I also like having him in my debt. I can hear Edward scoff a bit at that last thought. I twist my face so that it looks like I am carrying a guilty expression.

"Cedric Amos Diggory! What did you do to the poor boy?" That's it Hermione, come into my little trap.

"I cursed him." _Oh really?_ She thought. I nodded.

"What curse did you use? You must have cast silently?"

 _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…. She is onto something Edward. The only curse that would have done that is the imperious which is illegal. She caught us._

Edward looked at me. _Say you used it. She won't turn you in, you are friends. I mean it Cedric!_

"IMPERIOUS!" I….. uhhh…. Used the imperious." She looks at me like I am an idiot. _She knows I am lying, Edward._

"Really, a silent imperious? You expect me to believe that?" I nod at her. "Okay" she continues "silently imperio me. Make me do a cartwheel"

 _Edward, I can't do that spell silently, or at all, because it is ILLEGAL. ABANDON SHIP MATE!_

Hermione smirks in my direction, "Cedric, did you know when you lie your left eyebrow twitches? Seems your human trait carried over to your vampire form."

I did the only thing that would leave me with any bit of dignity I had left.

"Sorry twin!" I looked at Edward before running for my life.

EPOV

She watched Cedric leave and then turns her fierce glare in my direction. I gulp and I look to my family for any signs of help. They are looking anywhere but in my direction. Can I run? Is that even an option?

She marches right up to me puts her hand out and says "Okay Edward, let us try this again without you verbally sexually harassing me. I am Hermione and it is a pleasure to meet you."

I take a deep breath and make a grab for her hand, before I can even reach it I say "I am Edw-ard." All goes silent. I can't move. I don't even have the chance to touch her because her hand falls to her sides. The reason being I, a 17 year old vampire, voice just broke. That doesn't happen after puberty. It was silent for all of a second before she let out a small giggle. It seems that giggle broke the dam because she was soon clutching her sides and her eyes would be tearing if they could. My family's howls sounded a second after hers. Can the ground please swallow me up?

The doors once again open to the great hall and it appears that the Headmaster is back. I am eternally grateful for the old man for providing a distraction from my unsightly vocal error.

"Hermione, I am pleased to see you here with the Cullen family. It appears you are all getting on well."

"Yes it appears we are" she snickers back at the Headmaster.

"Shall we all go to my office to discuss some of what we want to happen while you are here?" The headmaster stands and we start up the steps. I am on the last step of the third floor when I trip.

"Here it is a trick step." Hermione says as she offers me a hand up.

 _At least I get to touch her._ I reach out for her hand and as soon as they touch we are surrounded by a golden light. I feel strange almost like I was only half of myself before but now I am whole. The glowing stops and everyone looks at us. Hermione is staring back at me in absolute horror. Why does she look so scared?

"Headmaster, please tell me that didn't just happen?" Hermione desperately pleads to the headmaster.

 _What happened?_ That was on everyone's minds

"Let's continue this in my office" the Headmaster told everyone. I wish Hermione would come and walk back beside me. I don't like her being that far ahead of me. She keeps glancing back at me like she feels the same but she still has the abject look of horror on her face.

We get to the office and she purposely tries to stand as far from me as possible.

"What happened back there on the steps Headmaster? I feel different" I ask him hoping to have him answer. He looks over to Hermione and she nods.

"What Hermione and Edward just experienced was a soul bond. That means they are soulmates. Technically it means they are married in the wizarding world. Soul bonds are highly regarded and are a true rarity. The last soul bond took place over 600 years ago."

"I am married? To you? We are married?" I look toward Hermione and she nods. I try to read her mind to see what she thinks about this. Nothing.

"Let me in" I tell her and tap my temple. She lets her shields down, _I can't believe this. I don't even know him! For Merlin's sake he said he wanked to the thought of me!_ I flinch at her thoughts. Of course I came across as a pervert during her first meeting. Cedric mentioned she was amazingly bright and I come across as an idiot. _It would be nice to have a family again._ Hope. She was looking in my direction and I try to convey to her that I am not a stupid pervert through my eyes. She closes her mind off again.

HGPOV

I know I should give him a chance. His eyes are looking back at me with remorse and I have a feeling that it is more about our introduction than anything. I don't know him though. He is very good looking but I couldn't handle living with Cedric Diggory's personality my entire life. Is he like him? DOES HE EVEN READ?! I feel like I am going to have a panic attack. Okay, let's look at this logically.

Pros: He is not ugly, quite handsome actually in his muggle clothing. Okay, next is that he can give you a family. A family that will never age or grow old of you. A husband to love you literally forever. How romantic. Soul bonds are considered coveted in the magical world. This is just one more step for muggleborns and vampires alike.

Cons: He acted like a pervert our first meeting (Maybe nerves). I don't know anything about him. What if he was already married? Or what if he is a playboy? Will he expect sex right away?! Next con is that it will hurt to be away from him. I will miss my independence. The last con is the biggest. Harry and Ron will kill him. He appears to be all wrong from me and they will notice this right off the bat. They wouldn't have minded if I had picked him independently.

Just when things were settling down this has to happen. I decide to take my mind off of this for now and pay attention to the headmaster. I didn't even notice that I slowly gravitated to him and I now stand by his side. Damn.

RPOV

So Edward finally has someone. I like Hermione because I can tell she didn't want this life. She knows what she will be missing out on. She is wise. I have always wanted children. I wonder if she realizes she is slowly getting closer to him?

"Okay, Hermione and Edward, we will get to your soul bond later. I imagine it is something you want done in private." They both nod at him.

"Well Cullens as you have witnessed we need a little bit of help restoring the castle. Our classes resume in two months and we are also in need of a few teachers seeing as many decided to retire since they were safe. I was hoping that Jasper could teach muggle studies. His history with war makes him perfect for the job."

"I would be honored" Jasper looks genuinely excited.

"Arianna, I would-"

"I accept, and call me Alice, Albie. I have been known by that for many years now." She cut off her holder brother. I am genuinely happy she has found her past.

"Carlisle, I was wondering if you would be willing to work by Madam Pomfrey."

"I would love to. I bet we could do great things mixing mundane with magical treatments." Good for Carlisle.

"Edward, we are opening a new music class and I was wondering if you would be interested? I am not sure what all instruments you play?"

"I play piano, guitar, saxophone, trumpet, and drums." At least his voice didn't break. Hehe.

"Excellent, Hermione plays the harp and I am sure she would love to help you." The girl in questions looks like she would rather do anything but.

"Emmett, I can use your help with the restructure of the castle. Once the castle is restored I would like you to act as an assistant for Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid." Emmett looked like he was on cloud nine and was shaking his head in an affirmative. I hope the Headmaster realizes what he just did.

"Esme I was wondering if you would be willing to help assist with our Herbology class. Our teacher wants to go down to working part-time at the castle." Esme shrieks and runs to hug him. I expected that reaction from Alice, not Esme. It seems like Dumbledore has already positioned people with their passion. What does that leave for me?

"Rosalie, I initially had this job for Esme but Alice informed me that it should go to you." He has peaked my interest. He goes to the fireplace and sticks his head in the coals and begins talking. All of us run up to protect the man from burning himself! What the hell was he thinking?!

"Relax, he is not burning. It is a form of communication in the wizarding world." Bloody magical's will give us a heart attack! If that was possible.

"Okay, Madam Marchbanks is on her way here." The Headmaster said. I wanted to point out to him that he had dirt on his nose but I hold my tongue. The fireplace begins to glow green and a lady with a severe face comes through. She passes what appears to be a bundle of blankets to the Headmaster and then leaves.

"Rosalie, your job cannot be done within a few months but over the span of a lifetime. I want you to meet Henry. I am hoping you will be his mother." I don't reach for the bundle because I cannot afford to get my hopes up.

"What happened to his family?" I ask the headmaster.

"The mother was raped by a vampire during the war. The pregnancy lasted a month and the mother didn't make it. She had no other relatives. The baby is half vampire-half magical. There were others like him in South America and they stopped aging at 17 and was pretty split between human and vampire traits. He drinks both formula and synthetic blood. If you want to do this all you have to do is sign here and no one will take him away from you." He addressed all of my concerns.

I step forward and see that the beautiful baby had blonde curly hair and rosey cheeks. He was beautiful. The headmaster gives him to me and I can't help but sob. I am a mom. I look to Emmett and he would be in tears if he could. He is really an overgrown child himself but I always knew he would make a great father if possible.

For the first time since my transformation I feel whole.

"I can't tell you how much this means to me." I say as I look straight into the eyes of the Headmaster.

He looks straight at Alice and says "I know how important family is."


	6. Crappy Nappy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer and JKR own every person, place, and thing.**

EsPOV

Little Henry is soon becoming the apple of each of our eyes. As soon as we leave Edward and Hermione behind to talk to the headmaster the sweet bundle woke up. The first thing I noticed is that the poor baby was suffering a furious case of bed-head. His curls are sticking up in every direction. He looks up at Rosalie and smiles showing a full row of teeth on his cherubic face. That smile nearly brought me to my knees. My grandbaby. He looks to be about the size of a 9 month old baby although he is only 2 months according to the headmaster. He looks away from Rosalie's cooing at him to view each of us. His bright brown eyes take us each in and I can't help but fall in love with him all over again when he gives us a small wave. We wave back and he hides his face in Rosalie's neck and smiles.

"He is the cutest!" Alice screeched. "We have to shop for clothes, and bottles, and a crib, and clothes, and shoes, and diapers, and clothes…" she goes on but I eventually tune her out. I look beside her at Jasper who is smiling like a loon. He must be feeding of Rosalie's emotions. I have never seen her so happy.

"Carlisle, I can honestly say that coming to wizarding Britain was the best decision of our lives." I say as I look at my husband and gesture towards our children.

"I know. We were only supposed to stay a few months and go back but I don't think I could even fathom doing that when we are so out in the open here. It is wonderful not having to hide. We everyone we met so far have been so nice and welcoming."

"Don't worry dad, we won't be going back." Alice informed us. "Albus will commission us a house on the grounds near the castle before school starts. We won't be leaving it for the foreseeable future."

I can't help but be excited at that prospect. It is hard moving around all the time and little Henry deserves stability. He is squirming in Emmett's arms now with a big grin on his face as. I was worried that Emmett wouldn't be ready to be a father; maybe there is hope.

"Emmett, can I hold him?" I ask reaching for him. Henry reaches forward to me and I hold the giggly baby in my arms.

"Welcome to the family little one." I say as I poke his little belly to illicit a gurgle sound. What a cutie. I notice little Henry stops for a moment and starts grunting and getting red in the face. Oh no.

"Here you are Emmett. He wants his daddy." I am anxious to see how Emmett handles this. To my right I see Alice in hysterics so I can only imagine.

EMPOV

I take my son back from my mom. The little tyke is so cute. I can't wait to teach him pranks! First I will actually have to teach him puppy-dog eyes so he can get away with the pranks. Rosalie can't resist them.

All of a sudden I start to smell something awful.

"Eww Rosalie! Did you fart?" I ask. She looks back at me with disbelief and… is that pity on her face?

"Emmett we are vampires. We don't fart. I do know what the bad smell is though." She tells me as she points to Henry.

"Don't call my baby boy smelly!" I shield him away from her insults. He is just a harmless baby. As I go to move him I notice that his back is wet, and so is my pant leg. Where did this green stuff come from? Did the baby get a hold of some peas? I bring it up to my face and I realize what it is.

"Holy Shit!" I yell looking for some sympathy.

Instead, Rosalie looks at me and says, "Exactly." She gives me an evil smile and hands me a diaper and some wipes.

What the hell? She expects me to change him?!

"Rosalie, you do it! I have crap all over me so I should go clean up." I try to reason with her.

"No reason for it to get on both of us." Damn infuriating woman. I take Henry to the bathroom with me so I can get him changed. Okay, first thing first is to get out of the poop infested onesie. I undo all the buttons and move it up and past his shoulders. I didn't realize it at the time but I just spread the poop up his back and into his hair. Gross. Rosalie comes in and gives a change of clothes for the both of us and runs back out cackling like mad. I will show her! I can get our baby clean! The next step is to remove the offensive diaper. That was easy enough. I am gathering the wipes when I feel a string of pee hit my chest! Noooo! I grab the poopy diaper and try to cover him up until he is done but the only good it did was smearing the shit even more. Good grief. Just when I thought it couldn't get worse I hear the telltale signs of his grunts and he poops all over the table.

I wipe him off enough to get him into the bath. Before I put him in there I change clothes so I could be rid of the smell. I wash him up and pay particular attention to his hair. He is such a good little man since he has done nothing but laugh the entire time. He looks clean enough but I can still smell the crap. Oh well. I walk outside to join the others so they can praise me for cleaning the baby. I hand Henry off to Rosalie so she can give him her approval.

"Well, the baby is clean Emmett." That's it? That is all I get? She didn't even say it with a straight face. Why is everyone laughing?!

"Emmett" Jasper interrupts my fuming. "You have shit on your face." This causes them all to get louder! I run to the bathroom and sure enough I have shit on my face. I take a quick shower and join the others. I won't forget there ridicule. They each have pranks coming their way. I WILL BE AVENGED!

EsPOV

"Honestly, I am surprised he did that well. I am sort of proud of him." I tell the group.

"It was surprising that he even agreed to change him without putting up more of a fight." Rosalie agreed.

The group shared a look at one another and it seemed that we all shared the same line of thinking. Mature Emmett won't last long. We embarrassed him and that means he will want to retaliate.

"We need to watch our back for him" Jasper informed us all. We nod in agreeance.

We are silent as Rosalie tries to get baby Henry back to sleep. Shortly after Emmett comes back, stain free. Cedric joined in about five minutes later and we caught him up on what happened.

"I can't believe that Edward and Hermione soul-bonded!" Cedric stated. "Harry and Ron will kill him!"

"Hopefully he gets laid first. It would suck to die a virgin." Jasper says causing everyone in the group besides Carlisle and myself to laugh.

"Edward's a virgin?! But… but…. He is like 100 years old?!" Cedric exclaims.

"I will have you know that Edward is honorable." I cut in causing everyone to laugh harder. I am getting frustrated now and even Carlisle looks like he is going to bust a gut. I get up and stand right in front them.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER IF EDWARD IS OVER 100 AND IS A VIRGIN! HE WAITED FOR THE RIGHT PARTNER!" I roared. You really shouldn't poke a momma bear.

Everyone is dead silent. Carlisle points behind me and there stands Edward and Hermione.

Oh Shit!

HPOV

The room clears and Edward and I stand there along with the headmaster. His smile makes me want to throw something at him in upheaval. How can he be so calm?

"So Hermione and Edward. This an amazing situation you find yourself in." We just stare back at the headmaster in incredulity.

"Headmaster, no offence but I am magically married to a man I don't know anything about. I can imagine he isn't too happy about the situation either." I say but Edward just shrugs. Wait, what?!

"You mean to tell me you don't feel let down about not getting to fall in love naturally? Don't you realize what this bond will do? You will feel attracted to me even though you don't know me! It is all so superficial!" I rave at him.

"Hermione, I don't know enough about the bond to form an educated opinion." He tells me a little tensely.

 _Since when do you care about sounding educated?_ I literally roll my eyes as Edward scoffs in my direction. Stupid mind reader.

"Now is not the time for jumping at each other's throats. You should be growing the bond and getting to know each other. Hermione, I know how close-minded you tend to be about things that can be right in front of you. Are you honestly saying you didn't feel drawn to Edward right away? There has to be a reason for that." The headmaster said.

"Oh I don't think it was me who was drawn in, Headmaster" I say flippantly.

"Can we PLEASE just forget about that?" Edward pleads almost desperately.

"Sure" _Meaning not a chance at hell!_

Edward growls at me. Well, if he doesn't likes my thoughts he should stay the hell out of my mind!

"I can't control it. I never have been able to." Oh. Why can Cedric control it and Edward can't?

"Hermione, Edward, I am asking for you two to be reasonable. This really is a blessing. Edward how long were you without a mate?" The headmaster asks.

Edward winces. "Over a century."

 _He must not be thinking about his lovers when he says that._ I can't help but be a little bitter. Part of my soul is trying to claim him after all….

Edward freezes. "Maybe we should explain the bond to him calmly, Hermione." The headmaster insists.

"A soul bond signifies that you have found your life mate. They are incredibly rare because that means that the souls recognize each other. Many believe it is a form a reincarnation where souls match up with their partners from their former life. The bond means that we will become possessive of one another. From my understanding it almost acts like its own separate entity. If it is not pleased than it will find a way to force us together." I explain to him in a bitter tone.

The next thing I know he is standing in front of me lifting up my chin so that I would stare directly in his eyes. "I would never allow myself to do anything you wouldn't want to do. Bond or no bond. Even if it was unhappy I would NEVER harm you or push you." His eyes are burning into mine and I can tell he meant it.

EPOV

"Thank you" she whispers back.

"Edward, I will go ahead and tell you that due to the nature of the bond you are going to have to spend as much time as possible with Hermione, meaning sharing a room. You don't have to do anything… I will let Hermione give you those details; however, it would pain you to be away from her for more than an hour. Hermione the same goes for you." We both shake our heads at him.

"He can stay in my room. I don't want to part with my library." She says looking at me.

"Library? What kind of books do you have? How many?" Oh shit. Way to go Edward! Show her how much of a dork you are! "Uh, I mean… that's cool. - cool- cool- cool- cool- cool" Good God, Edward! Quoting Brooklyn 99! Yeah, because Jake Peralta is such a ladies man. I am almost afraid to look at her but decide overall it is worth the risk so that I can assess the damage done.

Hermione looks at me almost feral-like. "You like to read?" she asks through clenched teeth.

I only nod. I am too scared for my life right now to lie to seem cool. I bet she can smell the fear. What a scary womaaa- I don't even get to finish my thought because she pounces on me and attacks my lips. She wraps her arms and legs around me and I have to hold her ass to keep her from falling down. I begin to respond because, well, I am technically a 17 year old with hormones and she is my soul mate so, duh? I hope she can't tell I am a virgin just by a kiss.

"AHEM" oh shit. I forgot the headmaster was even here. Hermione jumps away from me like I have been set of fire.

"Well, it would seem that the two of you will figure this out together. Do have a good rest of the day."

I am too busy standing there with a dopey grin on my face to notice the dismissal. Hermione grabs my hand and practically drags me out of the office because she is going so fast.

"Cullen Quarters" I hear her say to the sleepy portrait. When did we make it all the way back here? I try to shake myself out of the daze but can't help but to keep the smile. We walk in and I see Esme stand and turn her back to Hermione and I. What is going on?

"IT DOESN'T MATTER IF EDWARD IS OVER 100 AND IS A VIRGIN! HE WAITED FOR THE RIGHT PARTNER!" Esme shouted.

Dopey smile is now gone. I am mortified.

Fuck my life.


	7. Virgin Matters

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. JKR and Stephenie Meyer own every person, place, or thing. I also don't own the Incredibles.**

EPOV

Betrayed! By own mother none-the-less! I look over at Hermione and she is still staring shell-shocked.

"Oh Edward! I am sorry!" mom bellows. "It isn't like you haven't had offers to lose your virginity. Lord knows Tanya wanted a go more than once. You are just too much of a gentleman. That is why everyone thought you were gay, but you aren't."

"Mom… just stop." I love the woman but her trying to fix the problem is just making it worse. Hermione emerged from her shocked phase and is now looking borderline murderous.

"WHO THE HELL IS TANYA?"

"HAHAHAHAHA. Tanya is a vampire that has been trying to get into Edward's pants for years! She practically tries to rape him every time they visit." NOT HELPING EMMETT!

"Hermione, she means nothing to me. She is like family and I do admit she acts a bit amorous; however, I have NEVER wanted her." I say to her calmly while trying not to seem like I'm not fraught with peril.

Hermione grabs me by my shirt and pulls me down to her eye level. "Mine" she says.

"Yes, yes yours. Only yours." I tell her as I hug her. Thankfully she calms down.

"Right, so Hermione, congrats at being married!" Cedric comes up to hug her. I don't know what made me do it… I wasn't thinking rationally. Before he can reach her I pull her behind me and crouch down to attack. It was over as quickly as it started.

"Woah, man." Cedric said calmly. "I wasn't going to hurt her."

"I know." I bring Hermione out from behind me so that Cedric can have access to her. "I don't know why that happened. It was like I didn't even think about it."

"I am feeling possessive like that too. Do you think it is the bond?" Hermione asked in a worried tone.

"Most vampires are possessive of their mates once they are newly mated. It is probably intensified from your bond. It should calm down after a few weeks. Cedric, try to hug Hermione now that Edward is thinking rationally."

Cedric steps closer and gives Hermione a hug. I feel the urge to rush and get her but it is controllable. It seems like I just need to be ready for it to happen.

"Preparation is key it seems." Carlisle says.

This whole thing is so messed up. Don't get me wrong. I like Hermione but she did have a point. We don't know each other and for us to feel so possessive is rather uncomfortable. I can feel her unease with the new possessiveness as well. That kiss though…. That kiss was wonderful. I had never felt so complete.

HGOV

It has been a long day. Quite honestly I want to curl up in bed and not talk to anyone for a week or so. I can no longer do that due to my "attachment."

"Edward, do you want to go see your new living quarters?" I ask him. I hope he realizes my need to get away for a bit.

"Won't you both be staying here?" Esme asks. I feel bad about taking her son away.

"We are going to stay in my living quarters because I don't want to have to give up my library."

"Oh gosh! You and Edward are perfect together. All he does is read, listen to music, and play piano. BORING!" Emmett says. I happen to think that sounds quite pleasurable. Maybe there is more to him than I thought. I look over at him and give him a reassuring smile.

"I happen to think all of the above are sexy." I tell them all.

"No kidding. She was such a no-it-all in school. Call on my professor… me.. me… meeee…." Cedric's impression needs work but it did cause laugher throughout the family. Ron's is much better. I cast a wandless hair loss charm on him. That will teach him to make fun of me.

The laughter stops as everyone stairs at him in surprise. Note to self: never cast that charm on Edward. Cedric looks like a bowling pin.

"Why is everyone looking at me like that?" Cedric asks causing everyone to burst out in laughter. He runs to the mirror.

"HERMIONE! GIVE ME MY HAIR BACK!" if he had eyebrows they would be raised to his hairline, well if he had one.

"Umm… .I think… no."

"Is it gone…. Uh, everywhere?" Edward asks Cedric. Cedric looked like he lost even more color and pulled his pants outward from his stomach to take a glimpse of his… nether area.

"Yup." He gulps out.

Edward looks to me and says "remind me never to piss you off." Good, he is learning. I take his hand and leave out the portrait to head to our room. We get in front of the portrait of two twin girls and say "Ferrets suck" so that it swings wide open to allow us entry. Edward gives me a look and I make a mental note to tell him later.

I suddenly get nervous walking into the common room because I realize this is the first time that Edward and I are alone together since we found out about the bond.

"So in here is the common room" I say and walk past it to the door to the right. "Right through here is the library." We walk in and I hear him gasp. He begins checking out each book within his eye-level and I can tell that he is anxious to get to reading. I usher him back out before he gets too engrossed to finish the tour. He follows me into the bedroom and I hear him gulp. One bed. "Umm… I will enlarge the bed later tonight. It looks like the house elves already unpacked all of your stuff. The bathroom is through that door connected to the bedroom." I tell him.

"Thank you" he retorts quietly. There is a long awkward silence before I start gathering my night things.

"I am going to take a shower. Feel free to get used to the place." I turn around into the bathroom before he can say anything. Alone at last.

EPOV

I watched her walk away into the bathroom. I gather things for my shower once she is done. I can tell this is going to be awkward living with a virtual stranger that has magical ties to you. The whole living area is really beautiful with red and gold overtones. The library is what really interested me because it was filled both magical and mundane texts. It had virtually everything I can imagine and everything I could never think of. I start to head there in order to giver Hermione some privacy. She really is beautiful and that kiss was amazing. I just have to find a way to get her to be more comfortable around me. I can already feel the pull of the bond wanting me to be near her even though it had only been twenty minutes. I sit down with a text and start to read on a big comfy recliner in the front of the library.

Hermione has been gone for about 45 minutes now and the bond is becoming almost unbearable. I get up and leave the library to pace outside the bathroom door. Surely she feels the pull.

"Umm… Hermione? Are you okay?" She emerges from the bathroom wearing pajamas and a fluffy robe. She waves her wand over her wet hair and it instantly dries. I grab her in a hug and hold her there until the bond settles.

"I am sorry it took me so long. I just needed a few moments to think. I didn't realize the pull had gotten so bad."

I just continue to hold her. After about 20 minutes I feel okay enough to let her go.

"I am going to shower now." I tell her. I go to the shower and make sure I am extra quick so that I can get back to her. Once I am dressed I walk out to see her lying on the newly enlarged bed. She gives me a hesitant smile.

"Why did you bother to enlarge the bed? We don't have to sleep…" I ask her.

"I actually do require sleep. Without sleeping it makes my magic act up and my core deplete. I have a potion that will allow you to sleep too. We require a certain amount of physical contact so it would be best if we got that during the night. I would rather do that in private." She tells me.

"I can sleep?" I haven't had a dream in over 100 years. I have longed for sleep for some time. It was one of the things I missed the most about being a human. I couldn't control myself because I was so alight with glee. I jump on her and give her a huge hug. Thankfully she giggles and appears happy.

"I enlarged the bed so we WOULDN'T be on top of each other you goof." I can't help but smile back at her as I roll to my side of the bed.

"Do you want to get to know each other a little before we go to sleep? I hesitantly ask. I am hoping it will soothe away any awkwardness.

"Sure, why don't you tell me a little about yourself? All I know is that you are a horny virgin who likes to read." She giggles but I scoff at her statement. I have always hated that question because I didn't know what to say. I must admit that it is most appropriate in this case though.

"I was born in 1901. My full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I was an only child and my parents tended to spoil me. I don't remember too much about them. I can tell you that my mother was absolutely beautiful. She was the one who taught me to play the piano. My father was a lawyer but he loved us dearly. He wanted to me follow in his footsteps; however, I was eager to get involved with the war. I wanted to be a soldier. Growing up we had a cat and I remember that it hated me because I liked to pull its tail. I was dying in the hospital of Spanish Influenza. The flu had already taken my father and my mother wasn't going to last much longer. She asked Carlisle to save me. It was like she knew he wasn't human. At first I was bitter about this life. A few years after he created me I decided to go off on my own. I resented him for curbing my appetite. I could read the mind of my victims so I only hunted down criminals. I lasted about two years before I returned, shamed faced, to Carlisle. He had created Esme and they both accepted me back like it was nothing. I vowed never to harm another human again and so far I have kept that promise. I can understand if you are disgusted with me. I just… I needed you to know." I couldn't bring myself to look at her. I knew there would be disgust in her eyes. I wanted to flee but the bond held me in place.

"Edward" she whispers and I look at her. She doesn't look disgusted but sad. "I have killed too. It doesn't make you a bad person. I am not saying I approve of your vigilante time but I understand it. I did the same thing"

"You aren't disgusted?" I ask. I want her to be honest.

"If I were then I would have to be disgusted with myself; which I am not. You probably saved more lives than you took." I let out a breath I didn't realize I took. I didn't mean for things to get that heavy but I needed to let her know.

"Tell me about yourself." I tell her.

"Well, I am also an only child. My parents were dentists. During the war I made them forget me with a spell. It was the only thing I could think to do to keep them safe. They moved to Australia and were safe from the backlash of the death eaters. The spell I did was irreversible so they will never even know they have a daughter. I have a cat named Crookshanks who is half kneazel. He is super smart and is super cute although he is not the nicest to people. My best friends Harry and Ron were my first friends ever. Growing up I was picked on for caring more about books than superficial things. I am thinking about becoming a healer after I finish this year up at the library for Dumbledore in order to honor my parents." I squeeze her hand in support. She looks like she would be crying if she could.

"Tell me about a happy memory." I ask her. She smiles and tells me about the time her parents took her to the beach for the first time.

"I was four and my parents took me to the beach for the first time. I was terrified of getting stung by a jellyfish but I was determined to go into the ocean. I made my dad go in with me but I thought I felt something go past my foot and I got scared. I started pulling on his shorts in order to get away with whatever was circling my feet. I ended up pulling down his swim trunks to his ankles." She started to giggle and the atmosphere felt much lighter.

"One thing about living for such a long time is doing embarrassing things that at the time you thought was normal. Take the seventies for example. Emmett would go to discos and make his hair into an afro. At the time it was stylish but looking back at the photos we want to die of mortification. Even I must admit to wearing tight flared-leg pants and platform shoes." Hermione was in hysterics. It felt great that I could make her laugh like that. We continue on for about an hour just talking and laughing.

"Are you ready to sleep for the first time in over a century?" She asks as she pulls out a potion. I nod eagerly and throw the potion back. It taste rancid and I ask her if she can do a breath freshening spell for me. She did and we both laid down. I immediately began to feel the effects of the potion. I grabbed her hand and sent her a small smile and drifted off.

I immediately know I am in a false reality because I am looking on at my family who are dressed like the Incredibles. I feel my body and I am in the same tight onesie. What the hell?

"C'mon Edward we have to stop the evil bad guy from taking over the world!" Alice stated jumping into action along with Esme. They could stretch their bodies to incredible lengths. Jasper started running after them in supersonic speed and Carlisle would flash over to them. Emmett had super strength and was using it to fight a bad guy with weird hair. I am trying to find my superpower so that I can help my family. I feel a pulse coming from my body and the next thing I know… I am a turtle. A FUCKING TURTLE! That is my super power?! I see a truck coming in my direction and I move as fast as I can to get out of the way. As soon as it is about to make contact I jump awake. Of course my first dream in a century is a fucking nightmare.

I immediately notice that I had somehow grabbed onto Hermione in the middle of the night. That in itself I could get over if it were for the huge bout of morning wood I was sporting that was rubbing right against her ass. I forgot about this happening after sleep. Hermione's breathing changed showing me that she was awake.

"Err Edward? Please tell me you had somehow acquired a wand during the night and that is what is poking into me?" She asks.

"Umm.. No." I jump away from her and out of the bed. "I am so sorry!" Getting out of the bed was the wrong thing to do because it caused her to turn and face me, well not me, but "Little Edward."

"Oh" was all she said. She never took her gaze away from it. I run to the bathroom and make myself calm down. I finally get out of the bathroom to greet an already dressed Hermione.

"You should get dressed so we can go to the Great Hall for Breakfast. I am suddenly craving sausage." She states. Wait… Vampires don't eat food… she giggles. Oh… I look down at "Little Edward" who was starting to make another appearance.

Fuck My Life.


	8. In Debt

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. JKR and Stephenie Meyer own every person, place, or thing.**

HGPOV

I couldn't imagine living with 100 years of sexual oppression. Don't get me wrong; I am glad Edward is just as inexperienced as myself. My possessive vampire side seems to like that a lot, actually. It still seem inconceivable seeing as I have only waited 17 years and he has waited over a century! The bond already makes me want to snog him senseless sometimes so I can only imagine what he is feeling. Oh! He is talking to me.

"Don't get me wrong. I love sleeping. I feel better than I have in a long time but the fact that the first time I sleep in over a century and I have a nightmare! My superpower was morphing into a turtle! Not a ninja turtle or anything cool like that either… an actual turtle." I just blink in his direction. Maybe he needs a mind healer because he is really fixated on this damn dream. We finally reach the great hall and I can hear his family through the thick doors already.

"Uhh before we go in I just wanted to apologize for this morning. I must have shifted in my sleep and uhh… stuff.. umm… happens in the morning that is out of my control…" I kiss him to get him to be quiet.

"It is fine Edward, we are technically married. I can handle a bout of morning wood." If vampires could be blush he would be. I wonder if it is from the embarrassment or the kiss. We continue into the great hall and I am immediately attacked by a still hairless Cedric.

"Hermione, you have to fix it! I need my hair back! I will do anything!"

"Anything, huh?" He gulps and nods in my direction. I can definitely use this in my favor.

"I will change you back; however, I have right to redeem this debt at any moment." With a swish and flick of my wand I say the counter curse and Cedric goes back to being an Edward clone. I sit down and drink my synthetic blood after saying a collective good morning to all of the Cullen's.

"So Rosalie, how was little Henry's first night?" I ask her as a coo at the adorable little baby in her arms.

"He is apparently nocturnal. I am lucky vampires don't need sleep! I do hope to sleep sometime though." She looks around and slowly whispers in my direction "I don't trust Emmett alone with him though." I laugh. Can't say I blame her. The man in question is looks like he is about to get up to some mischief. He notices me staring. Oh Merlin, this is not going to be good…

"So Hermione, did you pop Edward's cherry last night? I can give him advice if he needs it."

Edward looks like he is about to throttle him but before he can I squeeze his hand a send a subtle wink in his direction.

"Oh Emmett, if you think that boys have a cherry than you need more help than anyone. There is something to say for 100 years of sexual oppression. I literally had to beg him to stop he was just so good and always at the ready. There is something to say about natural talent but that man is an absolute beast in bed. It must be the years of learning other people's turn on's but trust me when I say there is nothing that you can possibly improve upon. I thought I wasn't going to be able to walk this morning because is cock is so lar-"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Emmett really screams like a girl. "TMI!"

Edward and I burst out laughing at his discomfort. Alice discretely let Carlisle and Esme know I didn't defile their baby boy last night. Esme shoots me a wink for putting Emmett in his place.

"So what are everyone's plans for today?" Jasper asked.

I look over at Edward. "I plan on spending time in the library this morning." I can tell he silently agrees to accompany me knowing we can't be far apart for more than around 45 minutes.

"I am going with Hagrid and Emmett to check out the animals on the grounds." Jasper says.

"Albie and I are going to see our other brother Aberforth." Alice tells everyone. She looks slightly nervous.

"What about you Carlisle and Esme?" I ask.

"I am studying with Madam Pomfrey today while Esme is going to spend time learning the plants in the greenhouse." They look as excited as the first years.

"What about you Rosalie?"

"I am going to swing by the orphanage to introduce myself and see if they need any assistance." I really believe Rosalie I can be good friends. She is very caring and seems really smart now that she has opened up a little.

We finish up breakfast and all go our separate ways.

APOV

"Now Alice, Aberforth and I had a bit of a falling out after you disappeared. We aren't as close as we used to be." Albie tells me. I have already looked to see how well this meeting will go and I know all will be okay.

"It will be okay Albie. Trust me." We approach a unique pub called Hog's Head.

"This is… uhh…. Charming." I say.

"It is not the safest place but Aberforth likes it. He has run it ever since the war ended." Albie tells me as we cross over into the bar. It is thankfully empty but seeing as it is so early in the morning that is not surprising. I am beginning to get nervous as I hear Aberforth's footsteps coming from the back to greet what he believes will be customers.

"Albus, what are you doing here?" I know I saw this in the future but I can't help but marvel at how much my brothers favor one another. They always have.

"Aberforth, is there any way we can shut the pub down for a little bit for a personal matter?" Aberforth looks ready to ream Albie for the suggestion until he turns his eyes on me. I give him the same smile I used to as a little girl hoping to convey my identity. It didn't have the desired effect as all he did was pinch the bridge of his nose. He goes and flips the OPEN side over to CLOSED.

"What is this about Albus?" He keeps eyeing me wearily. He is in obvious denial. I decide to stop any portion of denial in its tracks… it worked according to my vision.

"Hi bubby."

"Arianna?" he breathes. I nod my head in his direction and jump on him for a hug. He twirls me around just like he did when I was younger.

We tell him all about our mother's deception and my life up until I came back to Britain.

"So you really never did know?" he looks to Albie.

"I was telling the truth. I didn't know what happened to her. I promise you I did look but by the time we found any trace of her she was gone."

"I am sorry brother." Aberforth says as he leans forwards to hug Albie. I knew they would make up.

"Now, you know now that she is back there is something we must take care of right away?"

"And do, pray tell, what that is Aberforth?" Albus looks genuinely confused.

"We have to make sure her husband is good enough." Is it just me or do they look absolutely malicious? I gulp. Poor Jasper.

HGPOV

Edward keeps going on and on about his stupid dream at it is driving me crazy. Library time is my favorite part of the day but he won't SHUT UP. How is he not hearing my displeasure in my thoughts?! I am practically screaming them at him. I come up with a quick plan of action so that I can get some peace and quiet.

"Edward" I smile. "I forgot I had an appointment in town and it is quite urgent. Can you come with me?

"Sure, no problem." Oh you say that now Edward. I don't waste any time and apparate our way to St. Mungos to the sixth floor.

"Just stay back for one minute Edward while I talk to this doctor real quick." I go towards the doctor but Edward grabs my hand.

"Are you okay? Why do you need a doctor?"

"I am fine, I am asking about something concerning a friend." I give him a quick peck on the lips and head towards the healer with a determined look on my face.

"You. What is your name?" I demand.

"Uhh... Miss Granger. It is a pleasure to… uhh… meet you. I am Healer Yanovich." Good she is squirming. I hardly ever use my status as a part of the the Golden Trio but this is my library time!

"I need you to make an appointment for my mate right away. Make sure he stays in there for the full 45 minutes until I come back for him." The healer looks scared of me but nods her head. "Good, I will get him. He doesn't know what is going on but I will ward the room so that he doesn't escape." She gulps.

"Hey Edward, we need to follow Healer Yanovich to her office so she can get me a book that I have been looking for." I smile at him as he follows behind us. Good boy, come my prey.

They walk into the office and I lock the door and set up a ward around it.

"Edward, this is for your own good. Tell HER about you stupid dream seeing as she can actually help you! I will be back in 45 minutes. I apparate back to the front gates of Hogwarts and practically sprint my way to the library. On the way there I see Emmett and Jasper flying through the air on Thsestrals. Hmmm… Is that Esme chasing around a baby mandrake? Oh well, only 42 minutes of peace and quiet left. TO THE LIBRARY!

Healer Yanovich POV

The idea of being stuck in a room with an enraged vampire is nowhere near as scary as dealing with an enraged Gryffindor princess. The male vampire, Edward, looks positively furious that he has been suckered into coming here.

"Excuse me Mister Edward, but I do not know your last name." hoping he calms down a bit.

"Cullen. I am Edward Cullen." I wonder if he knows he looks an awful lot like Cedric Diggory. He snorts at my thought. Ahh… a mind reader. I immediately put up my occlumency shields.

"How did you block your thoughts from me?"

"It is quite easy for wizards to learn a branch of magic called occlumency to protect their thoughts. Now why don't you lay down and tell me a little about yourself." He looks reluctant but eventually lays across the chase chair that I have in my office.

"I don't want to talk to you." He states petulantly.

"Why do you think Hermione brought you here?" I ask in hopes to get him to open up a little. Little did I know I opened the floodgates.

"I hear thoughts in my head that are not my own. I am a vampire who just found out he was soul-bonded to a famous witch who thinks I need mental help. My family makes fun of me for being a 100 year old virgin. I also had a dream I turned into a turtle. Turtle power is sucky compared to the others!"

Oh boy…. This is going to take a lot longer than 45 minutes.

JPOV

"Oi boys! Over here!" Hagrid calls Emmett and I forward.

"Hey Hagrid, how are you today? We are so excited to see some of the animals you work with." I say as Emmett nods in agreement.

"Well good! Today we'll be workin with the Thestrals."

Hagrid leads us a little ways through the forest to a small creek that is surrounded by bat-like winged horses.

"Beautiful, ain't they? It's a shame that they are labeled dark. You have to've witnessed death in order to see them." Hagrid tells us.

Emmett and I face one another. "Cool" we repeat simultaneously.

"Thestrals really are gentle creatures. They'd prolly yet you ride'em. You have to be calm though."

I step closer to the creatures wondering if it like riding a horse. The wings through me off a bit. I decided to just give it a go anyways. Emmett appears to be taking my lead. The Thestrals don't seem to mind as we mounted them. They took off and we held them around their necks and the next thing we were airborne.

"WAHHHHOOOOOOOOOO" Emmett howled.

We soared above the grounds for a good 20 minutes before the Thestrals aimed towards the ground. Emmett's Thestral must have gotten tired of hearing his girlish shrieks because it bucked him off in the water of the black lake. He was brought back to land by a giant tentacle.

"That was awesome!" he stated as soon as he was back on land.

Intrigued by the giant tentacle I decide to launch Emmett back into the lake. The tentacle once again brought Emmett back to land as he sputtered from the unexpected take-off. Thus began a game of catch between me and a giant squid. It was quite a day.

EsPOV

Pomona Sprout is such a lovely woman! I can tell she is very knowledgeable about plants and will be pleasurable to work with. Today she has me repotting mandrakes. They are currently like little babies, ugly babies, but babies none-the-less. I have to keep earmuffs on so I can't really take in all that Pomona is saying. I pull a mandrake out and it is a bit bigger than the other ones. I put it in the pot and turn to grab more soil. I turn back to my pot and I notice that the mandrake is gone!

"Pomona, if you will excuse me for one tiny second." She appeared to not hear me but I run out of the greenhouse. If I were a mandrake where would I run off too? I hear a faint cry and see it sprinting towards a tree that was having a tantrum. Oh no! It will get crushed!

I run as fast as I can to catch the plant while avoiding the branches of whooping tree. I catch the little demon and bring it to safety.

"You know better than to do that!" I scold it. It looks at me for a minute before it lets out howl like wails.

Standing by was Filch the groundskeeper. His unshielded ears couldn't help the piercing cry and he falls down in a faint. I coddle the mandrake to get it to calm down and kick the man until he moans. At least I know he is okay…

I walk back to the greenhouse and Pomona gives me an odd look. I just shrug and send the baby mandrake into the pot and cover it with dirt before it can escape. I learned a valuable lesson here today. Constant vigilance.

HGPOV

I am beginning to feel the tug of the bond so I know it is time to go get Edward. I apparate to St. Mungos and head back to the office that we were in. I remove the wards and Healer Yanovich flings the door open and runs away screaming. Is she drunk? I peak inside and notice Edward seems to be sobbing.

"Edward, what is wrong?" I ask alarmed. Surely he is not that upset that I made him go to therapy.

"I just realized I spent the last century as a broody, moody, brat!" he wept at me. I go to hug him.

"It is never too late to change. You don't have to be moody. You could just be happy from now on." I nudge his knee and hope to see a smile.

"Thank you for taking me here today. It was life changing." He leans into kiss me. As we are kissing I apparate us back to Hogwarts. Our kiss seems to be heating up and I wonder if I should bend the rules and find a broom closet. I wonder if I can get him to move his hands anywhere other than my waist. I am just about to push him into an empty classroom when I hear a throat clear behind us.

"AHEM!" There stands Cedric, Ron, and Harry.

"Uhhh… hey Edward. So Hermione, look who I found wandering the halls looking for you he said pointing to Ron and Harry who look absolutely livid.

"Run! Save yourself!" I push away as I yell at Edward but it is too late.

" _STUPEFY!"_ Harry and Ron both yell simultaneously pointing their wands at him. He goes down and I knew we were in deep trouble.

"Well 'Mione, looks like you have some explaining to do."

 _Cedric! Cedric you owe me! Give him time to escape!_

" _Stupefy! Stupefy!"_ Cedric yells as he stuns Ron and Harry.

" _Reenervate!"_ Edward is revived.

"Edward run and hide! Don't come out until either Cedric or I find you and say it is safe!" Edward runs up the stairs. He manages to fall into the trick stair as soon as Harry and Ron managed to _reenervate_ themselves wandlessly. Shit! I hope they didn't see. My hope was in vain.

" _Incarcerate! Incarcerate!"_ They get Cedric and me and abandon us to run towards the trick step.

EPOV

I fell into the trick step but I should be safe here. I am sure that Hermione or Cedric won't give my hiding spot away.

All of the sudden a light appears from the step and two faces are shown to me in the darkness.

"So you are the vampire that thinks it is okay to just suck off our 'Miones face?!" the red head screamed. I see the black-haired boy with the emerald eye scowl at me before pointing his wand.

"You are coming with us." He said just before all went black.

Fuck. My. Life.


	9. The Interview

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! JKR and Stephenie Meyer own all people, places, and things.**

EPOV

The thought hasn't escaped me, as my current two aggressors stun me and pull me from my hiding spot that they are two of the three that can control the fire that can wipe out my race. God, I am not trying to melodramatic here but if I live through this I promise to enjoy life more and not be a broody bastard! Oh no… I am going to die a virgin! What are they going to do to me?

"Harry mate, levitate him towards this empty classroom. We can talk to him there."

I suddenly feel my body lift into the air and a float into a classroom. I hear the door click and the lock on the door activate. If I could gulp, I would.

" _Reenervate_!" Sweet baby Jesus I can move again thanks to the ginger kid. They both have their wands pointed at me and I am cornered into one of the walls.

"When Cedric said he had a twin and it was one of the Cullen's that he wanted us to meet we didn't expect his doppelganger to be snogging our best friend."

"I'M A VIRGIN!" so much form my dignity. At least this way I can escape with my life. My two capturers look at each other and burst out laughing.

"You really expect us to believe that?! You are like, bloody ancient!" That red head really has a temper.

"I mean it! Cast a spell or something to check if I am lying!" I beg. I am not above begging. The redhead has now moved his wand to my crotch and I really value my member.

"Dobby" Harry calls.

I hear a faint pop and suddenly a small green creature appears. "Master Harry Potter sir calls for Dobby."

"Yes Dobby, I would like you to go to Snape's storage and grab us a bottle of veritaserum."

"Yes sir, Dobby lives to serve Master Harry Potter sir. Master Harry is the best master sir." The creature bows and pops away. Things are tense for a few minutes until the creature comes back with a bottle and pops away again.

"Drink it" Harry states. I take a gulp of the disgusting potion. I immediately feel funny.

"What is your full name?" Harry asks.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen"

"Are you related to Cedric Diggory?" that would be Ron.

"I am not sure. We are planning on looking into our family history to determine if we are related or not. I believe we are though because the resemblance is uncanny."

"What is your biggest fear?" No… please not that question….

"Lint. It is comprised mostly of other people's skin and it grosses me out." They immediately burst out laughing.

"Well Harry, we know the veritaserum is working. No one in their right mind would admit that out loud!"

"Are you a virgin?"

"Yes" I may be embarrassed beyond belief but this potion is probably saving my life.

"Do you want to deflower our Hermione?" FUCK! Or it may end it.

"Yes, she is my wife. I will wait until she is ready. The bond wants us to move things along but I don't want to rush anything." Please don't kill me…

"What do you mean bond?" Ron asks.

"We have a soul bond, or at least that is what Dumbledore and Hermione called it. It is actually getting painful being away from her."

"Ron, go get Hermione so she isn't in pain but don't reenervate her yet." Suddenly the door slams open and a vengeful demon-induced Hermione steps through.

"Uhh… Harry, too late." He sounds frightened.

"HOW DARE YOU BOTH?! I planned on talking to you like rational adults but NOOOO…. You two buffoons go and ruin it!" she suddenly stops yelling and whispers "I thought you wanted me to be happy." She's upset….

"Sorry 'Mione." They repeat in unison and go to hug her. As she hugs them she smiles at me and winks. She played them by pretending to be upset. I try to make a mental note not to ever fall for that.

"You owe Edward an apology too."

"Sorry mate. We just care for her ya know?" I just nod. Afraid to speak at the moment due to the potion.

"Now Dumbledore wants to see the both of you." They scurry out of the room and Hermione comes to hug me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, they gave me some kind of potion that makes it to where I can't lie? They didn't kill me or glare at me when they left so maybe I am making progress."

Hermione looks at me worriedly. "Veritaserum has never been tested on vampires. We don't exactly know when it will wear off."

Oh . . . . Oh God no!

"Let me test it. It may be gone by now. What animal did you have as a kid?"

"A cat." Still working. Damn.

"C'mon, let's go check on the family. It is time for dinner." She goes to lead me out of the classroom but I pull her back and hold her close to me.

"I am not ready to share you yet. I want to make out." Well… I can't lie. She smiles and kisses me. As she leans up to put her arms around me I notice that her shirt rides up a little so that a small sliver of skin is exposed. I take advantage of the fact and place my hands partially under her shirt rubbing circles into her back. She lets out a small moan and I nearly jizz my pants. I pull back from her in a hurry.

"What is the matter" She looks hurt.

"I nearly jazzed my pants when you moaned. Too much more and I would've taken you." This truth thing is going to get old….

"This is going to be a long day for you." She says with a smirk. "Come on, let's go drink our dinner."

EmPOV

Cedric ran into Harry and Ron on their way to Headmaster's office. They apologized to Cedric for stunning him but gave him a little piece of news to make up for it. The best news I overheard all day. Edward can't lie. MWHAHAHAHAHAHA.

I run into the great hall and tell the rest of my family to get them in on the torture. Edward is nearly impossible to get one over on so everyone wants a piece of this. Even Carlisle and Esme look eager.

Oh here they come! Here they come!

 _Cedric, can you do something to make sure he can't run away_? He nods at me in confirmation. Oh this will be good!

"Hey all, how was everyone's day?" Hermione asks. She really is hot. Too hot for Edward. Speaking of, he just growled in my direction. He must disagree with me. Vain.

"We all had a pleasant day. How was yours, Edward?" Rosalie says with a smirk. God she is so hot. Especially when she is pran- prancing. Yeah. Prancing. Good save, go me!

"It was bad. I ran for my life against Hermione's friends and they found me and asked embarrassing question. Why are you acting odd Emmett" Oh my, my, my.

"What did they ask you?" GO ESME!

"They asked me if what my greatest fear was, if I planned to deflower Hermione, and if I was a virgin."

"What did you answer?" YAASSSSSS CARLISLE!

"Lint, yes, and yes." He looks like he would be sweating if he could.

"YOU TOLD MY BEST FRIENDS YOU PLAN TO DEFLOWER ME?" Bahahaha. Look at him flinch.

"I said you were my wife so…. Uhh… eventually, but we wouldn't until we were ready!" That calmed her a little. You can tell she is still irate though.

"Son, did you say you were afraid of lint?" Weirdo.

"It is made up of other people's skin! It is gross, dad!" Even Hermione is beginning to move away from him.

"So brother, who is your favorite sibling?" His eyes grow wide at Rosalie's question. He knows we know he can't lie.

Instead of answering the question right away Edward tries to run but notices he is stuck to his seat. He looks to Hermione for help but she isn't budging. Yup, she is still pissed.

"Alice" he blurts out. Hey, I am hurt! How dare he?!

"Who was your first kiss?" I knew Hermione wouldn't resist for long.

"Tanya, she forced me." Hermione looks dangerous. I heard her mutter "I am going to get that bint."

"You have three choices: Cedric, Jasper, and myself. Which would you marry? Which would you kill? Which would you fuck?" tehehehehe. I am evil.

"I would definitely kill you Emmett. I would fuck Jasper because maybe he could manipulate my feeling enough not to make want to kill myself. I would marry Cedric just because that is all that is left."

"Who is your celebrity crush?" Cedric asks.

"maundryhunphrd" he mumbled.

"What was that? Alice asked.

"Audrey Hepburn" BAHAHAHAHAHA. Who is that?

"Did you steal my copy of P.S. I Love You?" Man Esme can hold a grudge. That was years ago that she was complaining about losing that movie.

"Yes." Ohhhhhh Edward you are going to get murdered.

"You are grounded! You also better return it!"

"Yes mom." Good boy.

"Have you ever stripped?" Damn Jasper! Savage.

"You know I have Jasper. It was at your bachelor party! I was nearly assaulted."

"Have you ever been arrested?" I forget Cedric doesn't know about him much.

"A few times but we always manage to escape. It is mostly because Emmett drags me into some stupid scheme." True.

"A few months ago you came home early from school and stayed in the shower for 3 hours. Why?" How can someone wank for three hours? I was generally curious.

"Mrs. Cope tried to sexually assault me."

"SHE WHAT?!" uh oh. Esme is about to go all mama bear. What else do I know Edward is embarrassed about?

"Who is your favorite singer?"

"Justin Beiber" Hermione is nowhere near sitting beside him now.

"What is your guilty pleasure?"

"The telletubbies." I knew it!

Ehh… Edward is boring now. *lightbulb* He knows stuff about everyone else though, and he can't lie.

"Do you know anything embarrassing about Carlisle and Esme?" I ask.

"Yes"

"What is it?" Carlisle and Esme look like they are going to throttle me.

"They roleplay and last time Carlisle was Little Bow Peep while Esme was the sheep."

BAHAHAHAHAHA. Now they look like they are going to throttle Edward.

"Do you have anything embarrassing on Emmett?" of course he doesn't.

"Of course." What? What could I POSSIBLY be embarrassed of?

"He made a near perfect score on his MCAT." That little Traitor.

"Emmett, you will train with me young man! How could you not tell me?" Carlisle demands. Stupid Edward. He seemed to realize he could turn the table on us.

"Alice had a pet rock and would cut pieces of Jasper's hair and glue it to it. She called it curly."

"Jasper has a secret affinity for pole dancing."

"Rosalie has a third nipple."

"Cedric…" Edward tried to continue but was cut off.

" _Silencio_." Cedric demanded.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Jasper, Alice, and Rose demanded. We all stormed away.

"Hey come back! I am still stuck!" He yells. Oh well… serves him right.

HGPOV

I decided to have my library time to get away from Edward and his idiocy. What was he thinking telling my friends he was going to deflower me? I will come back in about 40 minutes to reverse the jinx. I am steadily reorganizing the books when Harry and Ron walk in and throw me off my rhythm.

"Uhh… Hey Mione."

"Hey Ron, hey Harry. Did everything go okay with Dumbledore?"

"Yeah. He just wanted to catch up. So… a soul bond?" Ron looked at his feet when he said that. I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Yeah, it is pretty crazy. I am glad I won't be alone though. Edward is pretty great when he is not sticking his foot in his mouth."

"He chews on his own foot?" Ron looks mortified and I can't help but giggle.

"It is a muggle expression, Ronald."

"Oh, well it is weird. Even you have to admit that." Harry shook his head in agreeance. _Boys_.

"So you feel okay about the whole thing? I know you two don't really know each other and now you are forced to live together? Are you worried about compatibility?" Harry asked.

"You remember me saying earlier that same day I didn't want a relationship. Edward is actually a big nerd. Not someone I would picture myself with at all. Speaking of, I better go rescue him. Cedric hit him with a sticking jinx and left him in the great hall." We all laugh because we know how Cedric can be.

"Seriously boys, I love you but he makes me happy. I might not have pictured myself with him before but now I feel like somehow he is absolutely what I need. I don't think I could live without him and I never want to try"

With that I go to find Edward in the great hall. I start feeling a sickening feeling in my stomach. Is something wrong with the bond? I hurriedly open the great hall doors but Edward is nowhere in sight but he left his pants sticking to the chair.

EPOV

I thankfully made it to our room without anyone seeing me without pants. Thank God for small favors. It took me about 30 minutes or so to figure out how to escape. I leave to go tell Hermione of my escape prowess and I hear her voice coming from the library. Ron and Harry must have caught up with her.

"You remember me saying earlier that same day I didn't want a relationship. Edward is actually a big nerd. Not someone I would picture myself with at all. Speaking of, I better go rescue him. Cedric hit him with a sticking jinx and left him in the great hall." I hear their laughter and I bolt away.

She doesn't want me. Did she ever? I thought we were getting along great last night but the entire time she was making fun of me. I know I haven't been the most suave around her but I would never talk about her behind her back like that. Or manipulate her feelings.

She doesn't want me.

I hurt. It hurts.

Before I realize it I am at the top of the astronomy tower. I try to look out the window and focus on anything but the pain.

HGPOV

I start to panic. The pain is getting worse. Where is Edward? I follow his sent up the furthest tower. He must be in the astronomy tower. Why didn't he come find me? I finally see him and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Edward, I have been looking for you. Congrats on your escape. I had come to save you and you were gone." I say as I hug him from behind. He turns to me and I immediately notice that his eyes are dead on the inside. What happened?

"I am sure you were so worried." He spat at me.

"What is wrong? Why are you so angry?" I can hear my voice hitch.

"What is wrong? WHAT IS WRONG? What's wrong is that I am stuck with you as a soul mate! If this is what I waited a century for then I would rather wait a millennium than be stuck with you!"

"Why are you changing your mind? I thought we were okay?"

"Oh I am sure you did." He said with an eye roll. Why is he doing this? Why is he hurting me?

"Do me a favor and just get the fuck out of my sight. I don't want to even be near you."

I start down the steps as he requested but pause for just a minute. "Why are you trying to hurt me?" I ask him in a whisper as I look into his dead eyes.

His eyes spark for just a second. "I am only returning the favor." That is the only explanation he offers before he turns back to look at the night sky.

I am suddenly in the shower. When did I move to my room? I put on the pajamas I must have laid out and some point when I get here. After 20 minutes of lying there unthinking, unfeeling Edward comes in. He changes into pajamas, takes his potion, and lays on his side of the bed. He refuses to look at me.

"I need your hand to negate the effects of the bond." He says as he snatches my hand. He is quickly asleep. I just lay there. Not thinking. Not moving.


	10. Nosey Business

**Disclaimer: I do not own any person, place, or thing. JKR and Stephenie Meyer own all.**

EPOV

Last night I dreamt of the same thing over and over again. Hermione. She was falling and I would try to grab her but she just kept falling. I woke up with a start as soon as she was out of sight. I look over and see her lying there unmoving, our hands still clasped. It was 8:00 so I decide to get ready and go for breakfast. I let go of her hand and go to the bathroom. After I am ready I leave without even glancing back. I am less angry now but the hurt is setting in. I grab a bottle of synthetic blood and get ready to leave because I really don't want to deal with my family. Alice corners me.

"Edward, you are making a mistake."

"You heard what she said. How could I mistake that? I really don't want to think about her Alice." I bypass her and decide to help outside with the brickwork on the castle. It was about 45 minutes later and the bond pull was nearly excruciating. I figured Hermione would come and see me before now. She probably doesn't even care. I go and search for her in the library and the great hall. Not there.

I decide to try our room since I haven't found her anywhere else. She is still lying on the bed. It doesn't look like she has moved an inch since this morning.

"Hermione, I know we aren't getting along right now but we still need some physical contact to dull the pain." No response, great.

"I am not falling for master manipulator shit, Hermione." Still nothing.

I go over and shake her but there is no response.

"Hermione, this isn't funny." No response.

"HERMIONE!" nothing.

I pick her up and she is dead weight in my arms. I run to the infirmary hoping they can help. I get there but I don't see anyone in sight.

"HELP! I NEED SOMEONE TO HELP ME!" Madam Pomfrey and Carlisle come running out of some back room.

"What is wrong son?"

"It is Hermione, she hasn't moved since last night!"

"Lay her over here." I put her on the bed and move out of the way so that they can examine her. Why didn't I check on her this morning? I know I am angry but I don't want her harmed.

"She isn't petrified. Her eyes are responding to light so she is alive. It is almost like she is catatonic. Did something happen last night? Magical's have been known to shut down in times of great depression."

I swear I felt a proverbial kick to my gut. It was my fault she was like this. I could have talked to her rationally even if she was in the wrong.

"I overheard her tell her friends she didn't want me. I ended up returning the favor. I sort of lost my temper." I can feel my eyes glaze over.

"I have known Hermione for 6 years now. If she didn't want you she wouldn't have pretended to." Madam Pomfrey scolds me.

"Does she have family to contact?" Dad asks.

"Her only family now is her friends. I will go floo Harry and Ron." Madam Pomfrey states as she runs towards the fireplace.

I look at Hermione and the guilt settles in.

"I am sorry." I whisper to her. "I should have talked to you rationally even if I was mad."

Harry and Ron come running barging into the room looking murderous.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

"I will admit that I might have lost my temper but she was still in the wrong. The only reason I was mad is because I heard her tell the both of you how she never wanted me. I was hurt."

"Hermione, didn't say that!" Harry yelled.

"I know what I heard! You were all in the library!" I yelled back. "Edward is actually a big nerd! I honestly never saw myself with him." I mimicked. I couldn't help but remember the gut wrenching feeling after hearing her words.

Harry's face smoothed out like he had a sudden epiphany.

"You are a mind reader, correct?" where was he going with this?

"Yes."

"I am going to drop my occlumency shield. I am going to show you what Hermione said last night." He plays through the memory and my heart sinks into my stomach. I should have stayed. She said she couldn't imagine life without me.

I am an idiot.

I move towards her. I didn't know. I didn't mean to.

"I only heard the first part before I stormed off. I didn't mean to. Oh God, what have I done?" I told them.

"You better fix her. I am sure no one would blame me for killing you." I wouldn't blame you either, Ron.

"Dad, Madam Pomfrey, I am going to take her back to our room. Is she safe to be moved?" The nod and I take her back in my arms. We get back to our room and I sit in the library cradling her in my lap.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I chant over and over again. I can't cry but I wish more than anything in that moment that I could.

"Please come back Hermione. I am so sorry." I place little kisses on her hairline and just keep rocking her. The only response I get is her eyes closing. It is something.

I must of spent hours there rocking her before I placed her back in bed and held her.

It wasn't long before she began to stir.

"Edward" thank God she is okay.

"I am so sorry, I am so sorry." Over and over again I chant. I lean down and kiss her. She responds to me as I deepen it.

"Please don't leave me." She pulls back and looks into my eyes. She has a slight smile on her face.

"Never" she whispers. I am overjoyed! I turn back to kiss her but the next thing I know I see her small fist making its way to my face.

HGPOV

I was almost disoriented from Edwards kisses. I was trying to piece together what happened in the back of my mind. THAT DICK MADE ME BECOME CATATONIC!

"Please don't leave me." He whispers.

"Never." That is my honest answer. I still care for the rat bastard.

But I also still deserve vengeance. So I punch him. Square in the nose.

How curious… Vampires don't bleed but they do however leak venom. He should probably get that looked at.

"I deserbe dat." He states with a plugged nose.

"You sure as hell did. Now come on. We need to go to the infirmary." We make it back to the infirmary and I notice Ron and Harry there.

"Are you both okay?" I asked worried. What are they doing here?

"ARE WE OKAY? You were catatonic!" I swear Harry and Ron could manage to suffocate a vampire.

"I am fine now, I promise. I can't say the same for Edward though."

"It appears his nose was broken, Miss Granger. Any idea how that happened?" Carlisle asks me with a smirk.

"Not a clue." I try to give my best innocent look while Ron and Harry laugh at his predicament.

They got Edward's nose to stop "bleeding" and I look up to smile at him. He smiles back and kisses me softly.

"Thank you for fixing her." Harry says.

"Hope your nose still hurts." Oh Ron!

"No problem and it does actually." Edward answers them while smiling.

"Good. Now that this issue is settled, it is dinner time and I am starving." I grab all of them and lead them towards the great hall.

"Hermione, I was so afraid for you!" Alice came up and hugged me.

"It is okay, Alice. He fixed it." Harry and Ron look confused as to how she knew.

"Cullens, meet Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. My best friends and family." They sent shy waves while Ron saw Rosalie and blushed to his hairline. "Ron and Harry this is Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Alice, who is coincidentally Dumbledore's sister, Rosalie and Emmett and their baby Henry." Ron looked a little put out Rosalie was taken but one look at Emmett was enough to make him back down completely.

"Nice to meet you two. We have heard wonderful things about the both of you." Esme came and hugged them both. Ron looked put out to pull away from the hug.

"Nice to meet you too. How are you liking Hogwarts so far?"

"This is the best place in the world! So far he have had family alliances, miracles, and soul mates! It is just magical!" Alice said with excitement.

"This place is better than Disney!" Of course Emmett.

"I just thought of something, have you all met the house ghosts yet?" Cedric asked.

"You mean there are actual ghost here? You aren't trying to pull our leg?" Rosalie asked. I noticed Ron shift in his seat at the sound of her voice. _Boys_ … honestly.

"Yeah, hold on I will see if I can call them." Harry states as he walks over to the portrait. The next thing I know the hall is flooded with all of the ghosts of Hogwarts.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Emmett. He is currently hiding behind Rose.

"Sir, I assure you we will not harm you." Nearly Headless Nick tells him.

"Sir Nicholas here was beheaded. Well almost beheaded." Harry states. "He is the Gryffindor tower ghost.

"The Grey Lady is the ghost of Ravenclaw." She gives a small wave.

"The Bloody Baron is the Slytherin house ghost." He is permanently scowling so I didn't expect much of a greeting from him.

"The Fat Friar is the Ghost of Huffelpuff." He huffed indignantly.

"I will have you know sonny that I have lost some weight!" The friar scolded Harry.

"Of course sir. Next we have Myrtle. She haunts the third floor girls' bathroom." Myrtle wailed in their direction and fled. Good for her, being social and all…

"Lastly, we have Peeves the Poltergeist. He paired up with the Weasley twins to create havoc all around this place." Peeves did flips in the air at the praise.

"How can I find these Weasley twins? They must be related to you right Ron?" Emmett asked with peeked interest.

NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!

"They moved!" I interrupted. No one dared to contradict me after I fixed them with my withering glare.

"Aww man… I need cool friends. All I have is my siblings and you all suck. Except Cedric… He is cool."

"Gee thanks, Emmett."

"Hermione was telling us you both play the sport with brooms. She couldn't tell us much about it though. What is it?" Jasper asked.

"It is Quidditch!" Ron and Harry simultaneously yell. "We can show you. Cedric, you interested in a seeker game?" Cedric nodded.

"Let us go get our brooms and we will meet you all on the pitch" They scurry away.

Well, here we go…

EsPOV

This is exciting! The "pitch" as the boys called it looked like a football field with three hoops on each end that were suspended in the air. The boys came out and mounted their brooms.

"I bet it is just lovely to be able to fly." I tell Carlisle.

"It does seem like it would be a lot of fun. Just look at Emmett… he is practically salivating." Sure enough Emmett was close to drooling. Little Henry was on his shoulders clapping his hands at the rising brooms.

The boys meet in the middle of the pitch and shake hands. Ron blows a whistle and let's go of a little golden ball. The boy's immediately move after it until it disappears. They move higher in hopes of seeing it. All of the sudden Cedric dives down towards the ground with Harry hot on his heels. They pull up at the last minute and circle back in the opposite direction. My heart drops every time they do some sort of trick or dive. They could get hurt! I hear the loud cheering of my family egging them on.

"This is awesome!" Carlisle leans it.

I scowl at him. "This is dangerous!" I can't believe they allow kids to play this sport!

"WAHOOOO GO CEDRIC! TEAM WIZPIRE!" Wizpire? Where does Emmett get this stuff?

Jasper is feeding off the groups good vibes and is jumping up and down in the stand clapping. Alice is right beside him doing the same. How precious.

The boys must have found the gold ball because they are neck and neck headed for the same direction. Cedric has a slight lead over the smaller boy due to the length of his arms. Harry in turns flattens himself on the broom and shoots further ahead. They are both descending towards the ground. Oh no… They are going to crash! I can't look but I can't look away. Just as they are about to splat on the ground Harry does an impressive turn and grabs the ball. Cedric followed suit and just barely missed the golden ball.

The small crowd that contains my family members went crazy! I run down to the field and hug each boy close.

"DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" I say as I squash them against me.

"Yes ma'am." I am completely aware that I am cutting off their air supply so I let them go.

My family gives them congratulations and pats on the back.

"Can you take me up on your broom?" Emmett asks. "Me too" Jasper chimes in.

The boys agree and the next thing I know Jasper is with Harry on his broom doing tricks and turns while Cedric is maneuvering Emmett which seemed to be harder due to his weight.

"LOOK AT ME ROSIE!" He will never grow up. I can't help but smile at their fun.

Everyone takes turns going on the brooms except for me, Hermione, and Henry.

"Do you not own a broom dear? I ask Hermione.

"I hate heights. Flying I am utter rubbish at. I never have enjoyed it." It is cute how she never takes her eyes off Cedric and Edward as they slowly descend.

HGPOV

Edward and Cedric land and Edward comes and scoops me up in a hug.

"You weren't up there long" I tell him.

"It was weird. I was starting to feel a strain on the bond so I landed. I was jittery the moment I got in the air without you." Huh. That is odd.

He goes to thank Cedric for the flight. The next thing I know there is a black blur jumping on him and snogging MY vampire. I reach them in one leap and grab the girl, it was Cho Chang!

"How dare you?!" I thunder. As I tear her off him.

"Mine!" I yell in her direction before snogging Edward.

"Cedric what are you doing?!" she demanded at Edward and my jealous addled mind didn't quite comprehend she thought Edward was Cedric. It was a honest mistake. Oh well.

"Uhh… I am behind you Cho." Cedric said.

"But…. But…" Honestly, how was she in Ravenclaw?

"Besides we broke up a year ago. I am honestly glad I didn't get that greeting." Cedric states.

I send another hiss in her direction and she runs off.

"Let's go to our room." I demand from Edward. He scoops me up over his shoulder and takes off. I giggle all the way back to our tower.


	11. The End of the Times

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer and JKR owns every person, place, and thing.**

HPOV

Edward and I get to our room and I snog him senseless. He still keeps his hands appropriately at my side and it is slightly frustrating. I break the snog session because I am still slightly tired from last night's ordeal so I decide to take a shower and go to bed.

"I am going to take a shower. I am still slightly tired from last night." I notice as I say that he has a guilty look on his face.

"I am fine." I reassure him and softly peck his lips. I go around the room to gather the supplies for my shower. I don't take my time because I really am exhausted. I stay under the spray for around two minutes and set to work on getting clean. I start to feel a pull on the bond and it begins to worry me. Is Edward all right?

"Hermione? Hermione, I need you to come out now." Edward sounds frantic so I shut the water off and run out it just my towel. He grabs me and holds me tightly to him.

"The bond got unbearable. I needed you." He offers as an explanation.

I was only gone for five to ten minutes at most so this news is distressing. Is there something wrong with the bond? I reach out of Edward's grasp to reach my wand. Edward whines but lets me go. I quickly make my way back to his pacing form. My hair is still damp and my clothes are sticking to me because I didn't dry off well enough. Edward picks me up and sits with me in a comfy recliner. I straddle his waist and lay my head in the crook of his neck. He slowly starts rocking back and forth and I can practically feel our bond hum.

"Mine. Mine. Mine." Edward repeatedly trills while rubbing his lips against my neck. He is driving my hormones wild and it takes all I have to refrain from claiming him.

"Edward, are you okay?"

"Today was really stressful. I thought for sure you didn't care last night and then seeing what I did to you today… It was just stressful. I know it is the pull of the bond but it is so hard not to mark you as my mate right now. I never want us separated."

It is hard for me to refrain from telling him to do it but I know we are not ready yet.

"I know it is was stressful but marking me won't stop your insecurities. We will be able to work it out with time. For now let's just continue to get to know each other now." I state as I softly kiss his lips.

He pulls away and gives me a smirk. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

He continue to rock us back and forth until I eventually drift off. This is utter bliss I think as I drift off.

Little did I know that all the relaxation and bliss would come to a screeching halt the very next day.

EmPOV

HAHAHAHAHA. Hermione sent that girl off crying with just a hiss! Hmm… she has the making to become my favorite sister if she keep up these hilarious antics. First she makes Edward act goofy, then she made Cedric bald, and now this!

"Well, that was interesting" Harry said.

"So, Harry and Ron, what can you tell us about my new daughter in law?" Esme asks.

"Oh we have a bunch of Hermione stories! Before she met us she used to be a real stickler for the rules. She eventually broke out of it when she realized no one wanted to be friends with a swotty know-it-all."

"Ron, she is still a swotty know-it-all. You were a prat to her in the beginning. You became friends with her after she shrunk Malfoy's bits in the middle of first year."

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME SHE CAN DO THAT?" It should be criminal! I can appreciate a good prank, but that was a man's bits!

"It only lasted a day but Hermione was down-right scary! There was no way I was going to remain on her bad side after that. I went straight up to her and asked her for forgiveness for being a prat." Ron stated.

"The three of us have been inseparable ever since." Harry added.

I still couldn't believe she can shrink bits! I have to find some way to defend myself against her.

"She also punched Malfoy in the face in third year! It was that sight that allowed me to fire my first patronus." Ron goes on.

"She does have a mean right-hook. She got Edward this morning and I guarantee he is still sore." Carlisle states.

So she is violent too?! How am I to protect my bits if she comes after me in a fit of rage?

"She really did get a lot more fun after let go of being a stickler for the rules. She even helped us smuggle a dragon out of castle."

Ohhhhhh dragon.

"Tell me more" I say.

"Well Hagrid had a dragon, Norbert… or Norberta as it turns out, hidden away in his hut. He had watched it hatch from when it was a baby. It took us a while but we convinced him to let the dragon go to Charlie, Ron's older brother who runs a dragon reserve in Romania."

"I loved that there dragon." Hagrid states. Where did he come from?

"Emmett, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." I say as we walk away from my family.

"I haveta go to Diagon Alley again today for some flesh eating slug repellant. I was wonderin if you wanted to go with me?

"Heck yeah! I love that place!" FIST PUMP!

"Well come on and we can floo from the Headmaster's office!"

We step inside a fireplace and the Hagrid throws some of this powder stuff down and yells "Diagon Alley." The next thing I know I am falling on my butt in the middle of a pub.

"That is so cool!" I wonder how he knew I wouldn't die in those green flames... Oh well.

Hagrid leads me to this weird place that has lots of weird ingredients and vials. As I am looking around I notice a colorful building in the distance and my curiosity is burning.

"Well, I got the repellant. Ya ready to go back?

"Hagrid, what is that building right there?" I point to colorful building.

"Oh that there is the prank shop owned by the Weasley twins." I thought the twins were gone? Hmm… I can add liar to Hermione's list.

"Can we go? Can we? Please? Please? Please? Please?"

"Well, al'right. Don't see why not?" Hagrid said.

YIPEEEE. I maneuver my way through the crowd and as I get closer to the building I realize it is a bright orange with polka-dots and colorful zig-zags. The front has a giant torso of a guy taking a hot on and off and a bunny would appear and disappear. Magic is so cool. I walk in to the shop and it is just as colorful. It is filled to the brim with awesome prank ideas. I know this is what heaven is like.

"Hey mate, can I help you find something?"

I turn to the voice and I recognize the red hair. This must be one of the twins.

"Thank you" I sob as I lunge and hug him. I see the other one coming to check on his twin and I grab him and make him join. They awkwardly pat my back.

"There, there mate. You okay?"

"This place is just so beautiful. You can just smell the chaos in the air! I want five of everything just to begin with. Tell me, do your love potions work on vampires? Do you have anything to protect my bits from my new awesome, but evil sister-in-law? You know Hermione? Apparently she is dead set on keeping us apart. Do you think we were separated at birth like Cedric and Edward? Can you create a broom that will fly for someone who is not a wizard? Want to be my best friend? We can-"

"Woah woah man." One said "What is your name?" the other finished.

"I am Emmett. Emmett Cullen, vampire extraordinaire."

"Nice to" the left one says.

Meet you" continues the one on the right.

"I am Fred."

"And I am George."

"Welcome to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes." I wonder if this is rehearsed. Maybe they will let me join in?

"Did you say you know Hermione?" They ask.

"Yes. She is my new sister-in-law. She Edward's mate. Edward is Cedric's twin, but Cedric is cooler."

"Cedric Diggory…" I can't remember who is who. I will just guess Fred said that.

"Has a twin?" George continued. They really should let me get in on this dual speaking stuff.

"Yeah, it shocked us all. Seriously though. I need protection from Hermione. She knows how to shrink a man's bits! I love my bits!"

"Hermione has been known…"

"too be quite vicious."

"Emmett, you have

"yourself some friends."

They spit in their hand and offered it to me to shake. I have never been so honored. I spit in both of mine and shake theirs at the same time.

"Boys, I guarantee you are going to regret this." I smile as they give me a confident nod.

HPOV

I feel Edward's warmth to my right in bed so I move to cuddle closer. Hmmm… Edward smells different. Odd…. Now the warmth is to my left. I crack my eyes open to see what is going on.

"WHAT THE?! FRED, GEORGE, HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?" I look around the room and Edward is struggling under _incarcerous_ ropes.

"Great to…" Fred said. "See you, 'MIone." George.

"Miss us?" They give me a cheeky grin.

"What are you two doing here?" and what can I do to get you to leave quietly…

"We had a unique visitor…." Fred.

"Who told us you had gone and gotten yourself soul bonded." George. He gestures towards Edward who is struggling with the ropes.

"Ronald has a very big mouth. I was going to tell you all at Sunday dinner."

"Oh dear little sis…" George.

"It wasn't ickle Ronniekins." Fred.

"We made a new friend." George.

"Another honorary marauder has been added to the mix." Fred.

Who would have… . . Please tell me they didn't meet….

"Edward, it is Emmett. They met Emmett!" I free myself from the twins hold and search frantically for my wand. Once my wand is found I release Edward from the incarcerous ropes.

"We have to go! We need to check on the family!" I say as I try to push Edward out the door but he was resisting.

"Uhh, dear. I think you should look in the mirror first." Edward says.

I can feel myself pale as I run to the bathroom. I take a shaky breath and look in the mirror. It was worse than I thought. They must have swapped ideas with Emmett because standing in front of the mirror is a blonde big bosomed playboy bunny; ears included! I can't just change back right away because I am not sure if they did this with a potion or a charm. I walk out eerily quiet and stand in front of the door.

"Why isn't she screaming, George."

"I don't know, Fred. But I am scared."

I give them an evil smile.

I am not sure what exactly happened for the next few minutes but I do know that they tried to run. I can still hear an echo every now and then of their delicious screams. When they are… umm… incapacitated…. Edward and I go to the great hall but none of the Cullens are there.

 _Sonorous_. "Cullens come to the great hall!"

Within 5 minutes they were all in the great hall in various states of distress. Carlisle is stuck in a very naughty maids outfit. Side note: way to go Esme. Speaking of, Esme has apparently grown a mustache. Jasper and Alice are stuck together wearing matching tweedle dee and tweedle dum outfits from Alice and Wonderland. Which firmly confirms Emmett's advice in these pranks considering Alice in Wonderland is a muggle story. Rosalie has snake hair like Medusa and is holding baby Henry at a distance in case they are poisonous. Even poor baby Henry wasn't spared; he was missing an eyebrow. I capture Emmett and put him with the rest of the delinquents.

"Hey why was Edward the only one spared?" Alice cried in outrage.

She is right. Why WAS Edward spared? Emmett started to struggle against the gag in his mouth. I take it out.

"He wasn't" he said with a cheeky grin.

'EMMETT HOW COULD YOU GIVE ME A TATTOO?!" Edward screamed. That's it? They gave him a tattoo? That can easily be hidden unlike gargantuan breasts.

"Let us see it Edward." Jasper says.

"No. Never."

"Edward, let us see the tattoo." I reiterate for Jasper.

Edward seems to struggle to say no against me but still stands firm. This tattoo must be really bad. I send a silent wandless stupefy towards Edward and he goes down. Carlisle begins to reach down to get him.

"Not you Carlisle! Unless you want us to see more than you want us too." Damn Alice, she should have just kept quiet. I leer in Carlisle's direction for a minute before going to pick Edward up.

"Where is the tattoo Emmett?" I ask.

"It is a tramp stamp and the small of his back."

I turn Edward around and sure enough there is a tramp stamp on his back but this isn't just any tattoo… It is a magical tattoo which allows the two figures to move. I move out of the way so everyone can see Justin Beiber getting reemed from behind by a telletubby.. Everyone opened their mouth in awe. I silently release Edward from his stupefy and he hisses in my direction and pulls his shirt down. The problem is that we all saw it. We all know. Suddenly the mustached Esme let a giggle slip past her hairy upper lip. That broke the dam so to speak because we all rolled on the floor laughing at Edwards's misfortune as he sulked at the other side of the great hall away from the mockery. After a few minutes I suck it up and get ready for my secret weapon. The castle visibly gets colder.

"Oh no Fred!"

"She is hear George!" It was delightful to see how they struggled against their binds. Emmett looked on ignorantly not realizing what he has coming to him.

Suddenly the great hall doors slam open and Fred and George start whining louder. A black clocked figure terrifyingly makes their way towards the three delinquents and pulls their hood down. Looking back at them is the one and only Molly Weasley.

Fred and George promptly pass out.


	12. Baby's Day Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own any person, place, or thing. Stephenie Meyer and JKR own all.**

EPOV

Molly managed to take Emmett, Fred, and George and cart them off towards their punishment. I would not want to be in their shoes because that woman seems absolutely terrifying.

"We should all head to Madam Pomfrey to see if she can fix us." Hermione explains to us as I look across the room. We each start heading towards the infirmary.

"Oh dear! What happened?!" Madam Pomfrey asks.

"Emmett, Fred, George."

"Enough said." The sweet nurse stated as she shook her head at the boys' antics.

First she is able to separate Alice and Jasper by using a quick spell. She then moves on to baby Henry and gives him a potion to regrow his eyebrow. Rosalie's hair is fixed with a potion as well; however, it looks like it needs a good wash.

"Where are Carlisle and Esme?" Hermione asks.

I didn't even realize they were missing from our little group.

"I will go find them while you are being tended too." I give her a little kiss on the lips and try not to stare at her… um… enhancements.

I try to sniff Carlisle and Esme out but I can't find them because their scent is all over the castle. After 10 minutes I finally hear a scuffle come from the broom closet. I can faintly make out Carlisle's voice. I guess the boys must have rigged the closet to close them in as another one of their pranks. It takes a lot of strength but I break down the locked door. I managed to fall during the excursion so I sit up on my knees expecting to look up and see Carlisle and Esme's relieved faces. Instead, I come face-to- face… in a manner of speaking…. with Carlisle's ass.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Edward what are you doing in here!" I look at them and I realize Carlisle had kept on the outfit but it didn't cover anything since Esme's feet lifted it up from the back. Oh sweet heavens. Why me?

"I thought the boys pranked the door to trap you! I could faintly hear your voices outside!" I quickly explain while holding a hand over my eyes. I am trying my best not to gag at this predicament. I can hear them shuffling to get their clothes righted.

"Right, we will meet you in the infirmary." Carlisle states. As I am leaving I can hear his thoughts directed at me. _Cockblock._

I rush to the infirmary.

"Madam Pomfrey! Is there a way to make me forget the last five minutes of my life?!"

"Well… yes. I could obliviate the memories for you but that would seem a bit extreme don't you think?"

"Do it." I tell her. Anything, I will do anything!

" _Obliviate!"_

"Why are all of you staring at me?" I ask because… well, they are staring at me.

"No reason." Hermione states but she is holding a slight smirk. I wonder what that is about…

"Show Madam Pomfrey your tattoo so she can remove it."

I look at the nurse reluctantly but turn around and lift up my shirt enough for her to see. She starts to giggle and it takes all I have not to storm out. Has she never heard of professionalism?! She does a series of intricate wand waves and I feel a cooling sensation on my back.

"There you go. You are as good as new." Oh thank heavens. I am just glad it came off.

Carlisle and Esme shuffled in looking worse for the wear. Wonder what happened to them?

HGPOV

"Hey Hermione." I turn around towards the voice calling my name. To my surprise it was Rosalie.

"Hey Rosalie. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you and Edward could keep little Henry while I run to the orphanage today?"

I look at the gurgling baby in question. He looks too angelic to be true. He has grown over the past week but Carlisle said that it is slowing down subtly.

"I would love to. I am not going to lie, I didn't think you would trust me with him."

"You and Esme are probably the only ones I would trust. Alice would treat him as a human doll and I shudder to think of what Jasper and Emmett would do left to their own devices." She has a good point.

"I can take him now if you want? I will go inform Edward that we have a tag-along for today."

She hands me the baby and he buries his head in my neck for cuddles. I swear I could feel my heart explode. He is such a sweetie. I walk my way towards Edward who smiles as he sees me approaching.

"Hey love." He gives me a slight peck. "Hey sweet baby Henry" he coos at the baby.

"We are watching him for Rosalie today. You didn't have any plans did you? I should have asked before I agreed."

"No plans so don't worry. I figured we would work in the library today."

"Sounds good. Let's head that way and we can take turns entertaining him. It shouldn't be too hard because he is looking a little sleepy."

We get to the library and I set up Henry's playpen. I put a couple of toys in with Henry and he seems content to just play. I get started on sorting through the books making sure they are in alphabetical order according to subject.

"You can start on that pile over there since it is close to Henry."

Edward gives me a small peck and goes towards the pile that I pointed towards. Around 20 minutes later we hear small whines coming from Henry.

"The little guy needs a diaper change. I will take him and get him cleaned up." Edward tells me.

"Okay." A give him a small smile. He is such a good uncle. He takes the baby and I settle back into my task.

It is about 10 minutes later and I notice Edward still hasn't come back yet. It doesn't take that long to change a baby. What is he doing?

I decide to go check on him to make sure everything is okay. I open the bathroom door but I don't see them. I continue to search the area and I finally find Edward frantically running up and down one of the halls.

"Edward, what are you doing? Where is Henry?" this can't be good.

"Umm… Well… you see… "

"Edward!" *eye twitch*

"I LOST HIM!"

"HOW CAN YOU LOSE A BABY?! ALL YOU WERE DOING WAS CHANGING HIM?" oh no… Rosalie is going to kill us. Or me, rather, because I am going to kill Edward.

EPOV

I take Henry and all the necessary things to change his diaper to the nearest bathroom. I lay down the baby changing mat and open the diaper. Good God at a vampires enhanced ability to smell. Henry looks up at me with a knowing smirk. Cheeky brat. I start cleaning him up and finally have him in a clean nappy.

"Okay Henry. Stay right here while I go wash my hands."

I walk over to the sink and scrub my hands vigorously. I take a few minutes to peer at my reflection above the sink. I am having an extremely good hair day. I stare at myself for a few more minutes and decide it is time to get back before Hermione freaks out. I turn around but I don't see little Henry.

"Henry?" I call out. I don't know why I do… it is not like he can answer.

I start checking under all of the stalls thinking maybe he is hiding in one. He is not there. I am starting to mildly panic until I notice the door is slightly cracked open. Opened just enough for a baby to crawl through. Oh shit! Madly panicking now! I start searching the surrounding areas. He couldn't have gone far. I was only at the sink for a few minutes. Plus he can't even walk yet! I am frantically searching the hallway surrounding the bathroom when I see Hermione in the distance. Oh shit!

"Edward, what are you doing? Where is Henry?" How do I tell her I lost my nephew?

"Umm… Well… you see… "

"Edward!" Did her eye just twitch?

"I LOST HIM!" way to break it easy, Idiot.

"HOW CAN YOU LOSE A BABY?! ALL YOU WERE DOING WAS CHANGING HIM?"

"I changed him and then I went to wash my hands. When I turned around he was gone!"

"Okay. Yelling is getting us nowhere. You continue to the hallway to the left and I will look to the right." She runs off in her direction and I continue down the hallway to the left. I enter each classroom and search frantically for the little guy. I enter a room of nothing but spare robes and I hear rusting coming from behind one of the stacks. Oh thank goodness!

"Henrahhhhhhhh" a large ginger cat pounces on my and frantically clawing at me anywhere it can. It is spitting mad and I must have woken it up from its slumber. I don't really have time for this so I grab the cat by its scruff. It has managed to shred my shirt to bits of cloth barely hanging on my body. I examine the cat and notice it is really ugly. It's face is smooshed almost as if it was hit with a shovel at birth or ran face first into a wall too many times.

"You are an ugly little beast." It gives me a hiss and I set it back down and run out of the room before it can attack again.

I venture into another room that contains nothing but vacuum cleaners. No Henry. I really hope Hermione is having more luck than I am.

CDPOV

I am going through the castle looking for the headmaster to yet again apologize for sabotaging his lemon drops. The stubborn man won't hear me out! I am searching the ground floor when I come across baby Henry.

"Hey little dude." I pick him up. "What are you doing here?"

I decide to take him with me to check for the headmaster. I check the old man's usual haunts but he is nowhere around. I decide to try Hagrid's hut.

"Want to go see Hagrid, little Henry?" He gurgles at me. He is such a cutie. We walk the stone path over to Hagrid's newly rebuilt hut. I knock on the door and Hagrid greets us with a wide smile.

"Hey Ced… err.. Ed… which one are'ya?"

"Cedric and I brought little Henry with me. You haven't happened to see the headmaster have you?"

"He still avoidin ya aint he? He was really put out without his candy. I haven't seen him though." Well dang, there goes that. Oh well, at least I have a baby to play with.

"Okay, thanks Hagrid. We'll get out of your way." Henry gives him a small little wave.

"Well Henry, what do you want to do?"

"Sqwuiiid" squid?

"You want to go see the giant squid?" he claps his hands so I take that as a yes. We spend about a 30 minutes feeding the squid before he starts drifting off. I should really find his parents so he can sleep peacefully in bed. I don't recall seeing them about the castle. Hmm… maybe Carlisle will know where they are at. I head towards the infirmary. As soon as I walk in I see Carlisle and Madam Pomfrey.

"Hey Carlisle. Have you seen Rosalie or Emmett? I found baby Henry here wondering the castle."

"Emmett is still recovering from what Mrs. Weasley did to him. Rosalie went to the orphanage today. I am not sure who she left in charge but when she founds out someone is a dead man. If you want you can lay him here since the beds have rails." I lay the little man down and see the headmaster rushing past one of the infirmary windows. You won't escape me now old man!

EPOV

We have been looking for 45 minutes to no avail!

"Okay, we need to cover more ground than what the two of us can do. Let's go recruit Carlisle and anyone else we see along the way." Hermione says.

"Great plan! You are bloody brilliant my love!" Maybe it will…

"Sucking up will not make me forgive you Edward!" Damn.

We get to the infirmary without passing anyone along the way. We walk in and see Carlisle.

"Hey dad. We need your help. Isortoflosthenry!"

"Can you repeat that last bit Edward?"

"I sort of lost Henry" I can feel Hermione's glare settle on me.

"Oh, well Cedric found him and brought him here. He is in that bed right over there." He is the infirmary bed. Was there something wrong with him? I rush over to check him over. I can feel Hermione right on my heels. We pull back the curtain and breathe a sigh of relief.

"Okay everyone. Rosalie is never to know." Thankfully everyone agrees. They know Rose would be on a warpath.

CPOV

The stinking headmaster has managed to evade me again. Maybe I will go for a quick fly. That always cheers me up. On my way to get my broom I see Rosalie.

"Hey Rosalie. I had fun with little Henry today. Let me know if you ever need a babysitter. It must be safer than having him roaming around the castle all by himself."

"What are you talking about Cedric? Why would he be by himself?"

"I found him all by himself in an abandoned hallway. I kept him with me though. We went to see Hagrid and fed the squid. I left him in the infirmary with Carlisle because there were beds in there. Little guy wore himself out. I am sure he had an exciting day. Well, I will let you go. I am going to go for a quick fly."

RPOV

THEY WILL DIE! This is why I don't trust people. Hermione was supposed to be responsible. My rational side is saying that he must have escaped under Edwards care. I will give Hermione the benefit of the doubt but make no mistake… Someone will pay.

EPOV

The infirmary door slams open and Rosalie slides in looking murderous. Oh shit. She knows.

"IT WAS EDWARDS FAULT! HE TOOK HIM TO THE BATHROOM TO CHANGE HIS DIAPER AND GOT CAUGHT UP LOOKING AT HIMSELF GIVING HENRY TIME TO ESCAPE!"

"Hermione!" how could she? Judas!

"I am not taking the fall for your mistake. I hope you live but if you don't I will send your ashes to Justin Beiber." She runs.

Rosalie is slowly approaching me and I look to Carlisle for help only to see him ducking behind a bed.

"Rosalie, it is not like it sounds." I am trying to back up but I am against the wall. "Please don't kill me."

"Do you know what could have happened to him Edward?! The staircases fucking move!"

"I know. I swear I took my eye off of him for only a minute and he was gone."

"You narcissistic asshole! If you weren't too busy admiring your appearance than you wouldn't have lost my baby!"

"I was having a great hair day!" oh… those were the wrong words. She is advancing now with scissors in her hand.

"I will make sure you will never have another one of those again!" she pounces! I can feel her overpower me as I see chunks of my hair start to fall.

"Not my hair! Noooooooooooooooo!" She finally gets off of me and I run to the mirror. My hair is cut to all different types of lengths and missing chunks! The only way to salvage it is to scalp it off!

"I turn to chastise Rosalie and I see her holding little Henry who is now awake and clapping at our antics. Rosalie swoops past me sending a hiss in my direction. I don't relax until she is all the way out the door.

"You know son, she let you off easy."

"I know. Now excuse me. I have a traitor to find." Hermione here I come!


	13. Boobies

**Disclaimer: I do not own any person, place, or thing.**

EPOV

I use the bond between Hermione and I to try and locate where she is. It calls me to our room and I am thankful because I don't want anyone to see my poor butchered hair.

"Hermione! How could you leave me with that beast?!"

"Oh my! You look… uh… yikes. I must say though that you deserved everything you got and more. You lost her baby boy!"

I know I should feel guilty. In my defense he sure knows how to get around for a baby. Rose has waited a long time to be a mom though. Ugh.

"Can you fix it?" I ask her. Thank fully she nods and waves her want while saying a spell simultaneously. She looks at her handiwork and nods towards the bathroom gesturing for me to have a look. I sprint towards the bathroom to see my gorgeous hair back to its previous state.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." I say between kisses. She tilts her head back and laughs at my antics. I can't help but look at her. She is absolutely beautiful.

"You are so beautiful." I can't help it. I had to tell her.

"Thank you. You aren't so bad either." We sit in the library chair with her straddling me like we did the night before. I silently say a prayer that this becomes a nightly ritual.

"Tell me about your time at school."

"Well, I went to muggle primary school but I didn't have many friends. I was more interested in books then trying to get along with people my age. I didn't think I was better than them but it was just easier to relate to fictional characters. By the time I started showing signs of accidental magic I was labeled as more of a freak. I was so excited for my Hogwarts letter because I felt like it was my chance to meet people like me; to not be a freak. I first met Ron and Harry on the train station and I wish we could say we instantly hit it off but Ron was a bit of a prat and looking back on it I was a little bit of a showoff. I just wanted to fit in so bad. The only way I knew how was to show everyone I was making a clear effort to understand magic and this new world. Purebloods were very set in tradition and I understood almost immediately I was beneath them. I got a reputation for being a know-it-all and that didn't improve my social status at all. I overheard a rude comment from Ron my first year and I couldn't figure out what I was doing wrong. I didn't have any friends and I was about ready to leave the magical world behind. I snapped one day after getting called a mudblood by Draco Malfoy. I hexed him and after that Ron and Harry became my friends since we bonded over a common enemy. I also think they feared me a little."

"What is a mudblood?" I interrupt her.

"It was what purebloods called witches and wizards who descended from muggles. Purebloods can trace their lines back to witches and wizards for generations. They consider half-bloods and muggleborns inferior due to blood status. When I first got here Draco Malfoy was one of the worst Pureblood supporters but switched sides midway through our second year. I never understand why he did but all of the sudden he came up and apologized to me for everything. His parents nearly disowned him because they were pureblood supremacists and became a blood traitor. They were killed during the war. I should go check on Draco now that I mention it." She says.

I feel sorry for the guy who had to turn away from his family. He also has a very unfortunate name. Poor Hermione though. She didn't fit in in the mundane world and had hopes for the magical world only to be let down.

"Tell me more about school. Did things get better after you befriended Ron and Harry?"

"Harry hated his fame but because of it he had a hard time knowing who was a true friend and who was a friend for fame. He soon became a brother to me and began to open up about his home life to Ron and me. After that we plotted to get Harry from his relatives and we became inseparable. My parents legally adopted him from his relatives. Can you believe they didn't even put up a fight? Harry became my brother in every sense of the word then. Our second year was frightful because we had a possessed DADA, defense against the dark arts teacher. He set loose a basilisk on the school."

"What is a basilisk?" I ask her.

"A basilisk is a giant serpent that can kill you if you directly into its eyes. If you look indirectly into them then you are petrified; pretty much in a frozen state. A lot of the muggleborns were attacked and petrified. Thankfully no one was killed. I found out what the monster was but on my way to tell Harry and Ron I was petrified. I remained petrified for around 2 months but luckily Harry found the page of the book covering basilisk that was crumpled in my hand. He attacked the possessed teacher and made him lead him to the basilisk. Harry ended up killing it with a sword in his anger. The snake itself was over 72 feet long and 6 feet wide but a 12 year old slayed it for attacking his sister. After that no one dared to mess with Hermione Granger." She said this with a wistful smile. I couldn't help but give her a kiss.

Note to self: don't piss off Harry.

"Third year." She continued. "Third year was extremely hard for Harry, Ron, and I because a supposed mass murderer had escaped prison and was after Harry. We later found out that the prisoner was Sirius Black, Harry's godfather who supposedly betrayed his parents."

"You keep saying supposedly, I take it that he didn't do the things he was accused of?"

"Oh no. We found out he was innocent and the actual guilty party was with Ron. He was an animagus, a witch or wizard that can turn into an animal. He was hiding as Ron's rat for 12 years. With Sirius' help we caught the rat and got Sirius a fair trial. Sirius eventually gained custody of Harry but he still spent half of the summer with me and my parents."

"I am glad he didn't forget about you." I tell her.

"He never would. We were too close by then. Fourth year he was illegally entered into a tournament known to kill wizards."

"He has had a really crappy life so far." I interrupt. But sheesh, poor guy.

"He really did. I hope he gets his happy ending but it gets worse before it gets better. We spend all year preparing him for the tournament. He ended up winning but it was set up so that Voldemort could return. He used a ritual that involved Harry's blood, one of his follower's hands, and himself in a homunculus body. As soon as his body was dropped into the cauldron Harry escaped his binds and stabbed him with a sword before he could develop into his old body. He hade mad horcruxes but Dumbledore had destroyed them all so that was his last chance to come back to life. You know the story after that. The death eaters, his followers rebelled and got the Volturi involved. A prophecy was made about the golden trio controlling the fire to set ablaze death and destruction. We didn't understand why at the time but we knew we needed to learn to control fiendfyre. You know the rest."

I can tell she doesn't like to talk about it. I want to ask her about her parents but decide the mood has already gotten too down. I wanted her smiling, not morose.

"I am glad I came here. I was skeptical at first. It turns out that was the best decision of my life." I tell her as I look into her beautiful eyes. I mean every word. She leans in and kisses me. This kiss is full of need and desire. I lose my willpower to keep my hands centered on her waist once she starts thrusting against my crotch. I am unbelievably hard in my jeans. My hands travel up her sides and sit right under her breasts. I pull back asking if I can continue with my eyes. She nods in my direction and I start kneading the soft flesh.

"Edward" she moans. I nearly come undone right there. Her hands are under my shirt and are running up and down my back.

I start thrusting back as I trail kisses down her neck. I suck on her pulse point as I travel my hands from her boobs to her ass to help her grind against me harder. This position lasts another few minutes before we reach our releases together. I was extremely proud that I was able to hold out long enough. Holy Shit! I just dry-humped my wife! I can feel myself smile like an idiot.

She points her wand at me and herself and says " _scourgify_." The sticky feeling is automatically gone but is still feel like liquid jelly. That was the best thing to ever happen to me. I touched boobies. Real boobies. I hear Hermione giggle.

"You do know you are talking out loud right?" she says to me.

"I can't even bring myself to be embarrassed right now. You are amazing."

"C'mon Casanova. It is time for our dinner."

HGPOV

I am so thankful that Edward finally decided to move his hands somewhere other than my waist last night. I can practically feel our bond buzz in happiness as well. After the discussion with Edward last night I decide I need to go see Draco. I haven't even seen him since my transformation. I know he is still alive because he was not mentioned as a casualty of war but no one has heard from him.

"Ready to go" I ask Edward.

"Ready as I can be. How are we getting there?"

"I am going to apparate us."

He knows about apparating from his time that I took him to the psychologist. He grabs on and suddenly we are standing in front of Malfoy manner. I knock the huge knocker hoping that someone will answer the door. To my surprise it is Severus Snape.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Diggory, what are you doing here?" Snape asks us with a biting tone. Glad to see his cheery demeanor is still in check.

"Hello Professor Snape. This is actually Edward Cullen, Cedric's twin. He is technically my husband due to a soul bond. I was wondering if Draco was home. I haven't seen him since the battle."

"I remember seeing something in the paper about you getting married. I didn't know the circumstances nor did I care to." Snape said.

"Look, is Draco-"

"Severus, who is there?" that sounds somewhat like Draco.

"It is the SWOT and her doppelganger." Way to try to act civil Snivellus.

"Let them in."

"Are you sure Draco? You shouldn't push yourself." Wow, Snape actually sounds concerned. Who knew he had a heart. It makes me wonder if Draco is okay.

Snape scowls in our direction but opens the door enough to allow our entry. I see a shadow towards the back of the room and I notice the standout blonde hair.

"Hey Hermione, it is great to see you."

"I wish I could say the same but I can't see you. Why are you hiding?" Why is he acting so weird?

Draco starts to walk towards me but keeps his head down. I wonder if he got hurt during the war and was ashamed of it.

"Draco, are you okay?"

"I am compared to others." What sort of explanation is that?

I was about to ask him what he meant until he lifted his head and my words caught in my throat. Not that I needed them. Draco Malfoy was a vampire. Not just any vampire either. He had to be the hottest vampire on the planet. Merlin, just being in the same room as him is making the temperature increase.

"You're gorgeous." Really Hermione, in front of your husband. Speaking of Edward just growled in my direction. Well… he is gorgeous!

"That is why I haven't been in public yet. I am not ashamed I am a vampire but I have some sort of appeal to others that I can't control."

"Are you controlling it now?" Geeze Edward, could you be more snarky?

"I am actually. That is all Hermione." Draco states in an indignant tone.

"What happened during your transition?"

"I was in transition for 5 days. Severus saw me go down during the battle and fought off the vampire and escaped with me to safety. The manor has protections within the wards so he figured I would have a better chance of survival if I stayed here. I was disoriented to say the least when I woke up. I have been keeping up with everyone via the paper. Congratulations on your marriage. A soul bond is something special."

I run to hug him. I am just so happy he is okay. I almost get to him before Edward pulls me back.

"Mine!" he states. I can't help but roll my eyes.

"Sorry, it is the bond. It is not complete yet so we tend to be a little protective. Draco, aren't you bored here by yourself? No one is at Hogwarts right now besides the Cullen's and Cedric. Why don't you come back with us and we can help you with your control?"

Snape looks like he wants to disagree but Draco's hopeful look cuts him off.

"I will return with you Draco, if that is your wish." Aww, it is confirmed. Snape is a softy.

"I would like that a lot actually. Give me a minute to pack my trunk and we can leave." Draco runs of to pack. He seems in a much lovelier mood now than before.

Edward is still looking disgruntled over the fact that I complimented Draco.

"You do realize I can read your thoughts right?" I just stick my tongue out at him. He must not have liked that because the next thing I know I am pinned to a wall as he is trailing kisses against my neck and grinding against me.

"Mine." He states again.

Hell yes. Yours! Just don't stop….

"Miss Granger, do you mind?!" Ahh Snape… much more effective than a cold shower.

"Sorry professor." Not really…

"Alright guys, I am ready to go." Draco says lugging a huge trunk behind him. He shrinks his vast trunk and we apparate back to the Hogwarts gates. We walk in and head straight to the headmasters office.

"Pumpkin Pasties" I speak and the gargoyles begin to turn. The headmaster gets one look at our group, specifically Draco before he speaks.

"Come in, it seems we have a lot to talk about."


	14. Hows about a date?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. JKR and Stephenie Meyer own all. I did come up with the plot though, so kudos for me.**

APWBDPOV

"So young Draco care to tell me what happened?" Poor boy. He turned against his whole family for the light side. I would hate for him to be utterly alone during the transition. I am glad to see him pull through though.

"I woke up 5 days after the battle. Severus was able to fight off the vampire that bit me and brought me inside the Malfoy wards hoping that they would ease the transition."

"Why didn't you call anyone Severus? We could have helped you." I interrupt Draco.

"I was a bit preoccupied at the time Albus." Understandable, I guess.

"Anyways, I was in transition for 5 days and Severus was kind enough to get me some of that synthetic blood. My issue is now that I can't control this allure I seem to have towards people. I didn't think it would be safe to venture outside." Yes, I can see that the allure had effected Hermione. Edward doesn't looked too pleased either. Draco had always been a little vain about his looks growing up so it comes as no surprise that his gift is his attraction.

"You are more than welcomed to stay here Draco. I also know just the person to help you against the allure. Edward, can you get young Miss Rosalie in here?"

"Uhh… I think it would be best if Hermione is the one to get her. She is a little put-out with me right now." Hmm…. I sense a story there. Hermione nods in our direction and leaves to find Rosalie.

"So how are you feeling now despite the control of the allure? Any negative side-effects from the transition?"

"I feel great. So far being a vampire is not so bad. I had no family left anyway. Severus has been really understanding, but I am glad to be back around people again." Hermione walks in with Rosalie in tow just as he starts his sentence. I can see that the fact he has no family hits home with the matronly vampire.

"Draco Malfoy this is Rosalie Cullen. Ms. Cullen this is Draco Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy seems to have an allure that he is having trouble controlling and I wondered if you may be able to help him understand and control his new gift."

I can see Draco shuffle on his feet back and forth through Rosalie's assessment of him. The female vampire can be a little prickly upon first introductions and that can be more than a little intimidating but Mr. Malfoy seems to be holding his own.

"I would love to be of assistance if I can. I don't have an allure such as Draco but I do know a thing or two about shunning others." She states. By the way Severus has been ogling her since she walked in I would say she has more allure than she realizes.

"Wonderful, well now that is settled. Draco, I can set you up with a room near the Cullens if you would like? I can also place you closer to the dungeons if you are more comfortable there."

"I would like to be closer to the others. I have been alone for far too long." Near the Cullen's it is.

"Wonderful. I will get the house elves to get your room ready. While you are here we may need your assistance in helping rebuild. I know before you were planning on apprenticing with Severus for a potions master. Is that still the plan?"

"Yes sir it is." Wonderful, we can never have too many of them.

"Then it is settled." Everyone took that as a dismissal as they leave me to attend to my business. With Voldemort out of the way I need to work on breaking the curse he once set on the DADA position. I rush to floo call Bill Weasley in hopes that he can be of assistance.

DPOV

I follow the group down the stairs and can't help but think that it is good to be back inside the Hogwarts walls. I am glad that one of the elusive Cullen's are able to help me get my gift under control but from the way that Severus is staring her down I would say that she needs more control of her allure herself. I can see that she is clearly beautiful. Every bit as beautiful as Hermione is now actually. I wonder if she what she looked like before her transition.

"Thank you for your assistance Rosalie. I really appreciate you taking time out of your day to help me." I tell her.

"It is no problem Draco. Tell me, where you always good looking or did it happen after your change?"

"He has always been a beautiful prat." Hermione interrupts me before I can answer.

"Well I am sorry that we all weren't born bushy-haired bucked tooth children." I shoot back at her and she glares daggers at me. Serves her right, although she is correct. I have always been beautiful. Her boytoy sarcastically laughs and I put up my shields to prevent the mind raper.

"I will say that I have always been quite good looking. Many people think that the Malfoy's have veela blood but we do not."

"What is a veela?" She asks.

"A veela is a creature known for their beauty and ability to shift into a bird-like creature when angry. I had a friend, Bill Weasley, who actually dated a half-veela for a while. I never did find out why they broke up." Hermione interjects.

"Bird like?! I would hate that. I am glad I was just naturally beautiful even when I was just a human." That answers that. I bet if she were a witch she would be a pureblood. She seems like she was raised with fine elegance.

"Hermione and Edward you both can go ahead while I get Draco settled." The two scurry away from us.

"Okay Draco, I see that you already have a pretty good grasp on how to control the allure already."

"I can control it for the most part but it catches me by surprise now and then. When I am around people and I panic it tends to get stronger."

"What I want you to do is clear your mind." I listen to her as I try to think of nothing but blackness.

"My mind is clear." I tell her in confirmation.

"Good. Now I want you imagine yourself surrounded by nothing but the blackness. Pay close attention to your entire body being surrounded by nothingness."

I continue to listen to her and I feel as if I had suddenly been doused in water starting from my head and working all the way from my toes.

"Great! I don't feel any pull coming from you what-so-ever. Does it feel hard to maintain? Like you are struggling to keep it up?" I shake my head at her negatively surprised at how fast it took me to overcome the obstacle.

"Okay so it should hold up in any situation. If you want to release it then imagine yourself pushing the darkness away. Go ahead and try that now."

Almost instinctively I envision myself pushing away the darkness and can feel a pull in almost every direction. It is like a magnet with a constant pull. I open up my eyes only to see Rosalie has hers shielded.

"Were you able to do it?" she asks.

"Yes, don't worry, I have turned it off." I tell her.

"Great!" She says as she opens her eyes. "Now all we have to do is practice until it feels as if it is a second instinct."

I can't help but smile in her direction.

"So I heard a little about your family from the papers. How long have you been a vampire?" I ask her genuinely curious.

"You know if you were to ask me that about a week ago I would have told you about 70 years too long. Now, thanks to Dumbledore I have a son and a wonderful family." She looks at me pensively. "That is why when you said you had no family in the headmaster's office it broke my heart. I was very bitter about this life before I had my son. I couldn't imagine it before without my family. I just want you to know that you are not alone. Everyone here seems to have their favorite siblings and it is about time I get one of my own." She says smiling at me.

I have always wanted a sibling. Being an only child was lonely especially with the distant parents that I had.

"Thank you Rosalie. I would love to have you as a sister. Something tells me we will get along splendidly." I lean in and kiss her on her cheek.

"Well, I am going to go see what I can do to help around the castle. I am sure you want to get back to your baby anyways." I tell her. She gives me a hug and leaves me to go about my business.

"Well… there must be something to do around here…" I say out loud to no one in particular.

BillPOV

I just got done talking to the Headmaster about breaking the curse on the DADA position. I have been wanting a crack at this curse since I first heard about it as an 'ickle firstie! I figure I should best try my luck at the place where it all began; the DADA classroom. On my way there I see the back of a blonde with shoulder length hair and tight jeans talking to a portrait. I notice my brother approach them and I just know that this is going to be trouble when I hear his opening line.

"Hey Sugar, How's about a date?" *smack to the rear* MERLIN SAGGY TIT'S RON! I hope they pummel you.

The blonde turns around and it is Draco Malfoy! Bahahahaha. Ron just hit on his worst enemy! Malfoy punches him in the face.

"Fuck off Weasel. I don't date vermin." Hmm… he didn't say he didn't date blokes. He just specified he doesn't date vermin…

"Malfoy?! What are you doing here? YOU'RE A VAMPIRE!" Oh Ron… you were always thick-headed.

"It appears that I am indeed a vampire. I am here because I was invited. Why are you here weasel?"

"I was looking for Hermione."

"And do I look like Hermione?" he asks Ron.

"No." he retorts sarcastically as if Draco is stupid.

"Then FUCK OFF!" Draco finishes and Ron scurries away. Draco starts to head off in the other direction and I try to stop him.

"Malfoy!" I call after him and he stops.

"Another Weasley?"

"Yes. I am Bill. I just wanted to apologize on behalf of my brother. He is a little bit of an idiot. I don't know what Hermione ever saw in him." Up closer he is even more gorgeous. I can see him subtly checking me out and it just reaffirms me that he might be bent.

"It is fine. I always knew he was ignorant. I actually heard Hermione mention you not long ago. She said you were with a veela and then broke it off."

"Yeah, she wasn't really my type." I say with a wink.

"Interesting. Well, nice meeting you. Have a good evening." He tells me as he goes to walk off again.

He takes around two steps away from me when I exclaim, "I am going to try to break the DADA curse." He halts and turns back my way.

"Good for you." He remarks with a smirk.

*deep breath in* "Would you like to come help me?" please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes.

"Sure." *deep breath out* Now…. I wonder how long I can draw out solving this curse to keep him near me. Hmm…

I intertwine his fingers with mine and lead him towards the classroom. He looks down at our joined hands and then back at me and all I can do is smile. He turns his head away from me but I notice the corners of his mouth lift up as well.

EPOV

I continue to scowl in Hermione's direction. She was fawning all over that Malfoy character. Apparently they have "history" according to her. Yeah, if you call him torturing you in your younger years "history."

"Edward stop scowling at me and help me organize these books." I head in her direction, still scowling. "Jealous prat." I hear her mumble.

"You were all over him Hermione!"

"OH DRACO, YOU'RE GORGEOUS!" I mimic her.

"Well Edward, he is gorgeous so get over it and I was not all over him. I was just going to give my friend a hug." Yeah right.

I roll my eyes in her direction and this was apparently the wrong thing to do. She starts stalking closer to me with a look of rage on her face. I gulp and try to decide if I should run for it.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! If I see you roll your eyes at me again I will make sure to take them out with a rusty spoon!" It sounds like she has thought this out before now…

"Sorry!" I yell. She stops short before she reaches me. Okay, there has got to be a way out of this… AHA!

"You are just so great and I don't want to lose you. Ever." I give her my best defeated look and I see her face soften. VICTORY IS MINE!

She comes over to hugs me and tugs on the back of my head as if to go for a kiss but then moves at the last minute and whispers in my ear.

"I know what you just tried to do. You get to sleep on the couch tonight."

"but… but.. the bond" I say pitifully in response.

"YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID EDWARD NOW GET TO WORK!"

"Yes ma'am." I say as I rush towards the books.

She lets her mental shields down just long enough for me to hear her say…. _Victory is mine._


	15. Glutton

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. JKR and Stephenie Meyer own all**

?POV

I can already tell that this is going to be a long day. Day's like this are always emotional. Why wouldn't they be? Goodbyes are hard. I can already tell I am about to lose it and I don't want to be around people when I finally do. I look and see that I have more than enough time. With that in mind I decide to use one of the less commonly used bathrooms. I push the door open and it is like a trigger to set off my tears. I stay there for about 15 minutes before picking myself up and drying away my tears. I go to the sink and wash my hands. The door swings open and it is a man.

"Excuse me sir, I think you have the wrong restroom." I tell him in a small voice. I can feel the hairs on my arms stand nearly straight up. Something within me is telling me to run; there is danger. Instead, I stand there locked in place, my back turned to him, locked in place, glancing at him through a mirror.

He cocks his head to the side before speaking, "Oh. I don't think I do."

My eye's meet his in the reflection.

Red.

EPOV

Hermione was true to her word when she said I had to sleep on the couch. Unfortunately the bond woke me from my sleep so I ended up on the floor clutching Hermione's hand while she slept. Needless to say, I am a wee bit irritable as we go down to breakfast.

"So, are you still pouting like a baby?" she asks.

"I still don't understand how you were the one fawning over someone and yet I am the one that ended up in trouble." I really didn't.

She stops walking and grabs my hand so that I would face her.

"I'm sorry." I hear her whisper.

I honestly hadn't expected her to apologize. So I do what I have wanted to for the last 12 hours. I kiss her. It was a kiss to say that she was forgiven.

"If anything I am sorry for being a jealous. I would like to blame it on the bond but honestly I think it was just me." I tell her.

"Come one. Let's go see the others for breakfast." I tell her. My mood is significantly better as we walk into the great hall. I notice the entire family is there including Cedric and Draco.

"Hey everyone!" Hermione and I say together.

"So" Cedric states. "Draco is a vampire with veela-like allure. I can read minds. What is your special power Hermione?"

"Having patience for prat's like you." Was her retort. Hmm… good one.

I go over to Rosalie and pick up little Henry. I figure it would be best for us to make amends. Rosalie hesitates but hands him to me.

"Hey Henry." I coo at him. He smiles and shows teeth. I can tell he has grown seeing as he is resembling more of a toddler

"EH-WARR!" Ehh close enough. I look over to brag about him saying my name and I see that Alice is in the middle of a vision.

"Alice, Alice what is it?" she comes out of the vision and looks around at all of us with horror on her face.

"Go get Albus. There is a girl. She is about to get attacked. We know her, Edward." I look through the vision and recognize the face through one of Carlisle's memories.

The headmaster runs into the great hall and he and Alice have a whispered conversation about what needs to happen.

"Okay, we are going to have to separate into two groups. One to dead set to rescue the girl and the other the kill the red-eye. Hermione, we are going to need you on the kill team along with Jasper. Jasper will lead him out and Hermione will need to fry him. Edward, Carlisle, Draco, and I will go to rescue her without people noticing." Alice says.

"There is no way in hell I am going to let Hermione go with just Jasper as backup."

"Edward, if there are any more than the two of them or any different pairs more people die and it isn't the red-eye."

"I can handle this." Hermione says looking at me. My logical brain tells me she has faced many more than just this one vampire. She has faced thousands and she is stronger now but I can't…. I just can't let her go.

"Edward we don't have time to argue. Albus do you have the portkey?"

"It is right here. Everyone going put your hands on it. It is going to activate in 30 seconds." We all scramble to get to the dinner plate that he is holding. I feel a hook around my navel and suddenly I am landing at a crowded airport. Being discreet just became a lot harder.

"Okay everyone this is the plan. The girl will go to one of the less crowded bathrooms on the west side of the airport. Draco, your job is to distract the two women who are also attempting to use the bathroom. If you fail they will be killed by the red-eye in less than two seconds. Jasper I need you to chase the red-eye away from the bathroom before he reaches the girl. Make sure you lead him to a secluded area where Hermione will be waiting to fry him. While you are doing that Carlis-"she stops with her eyes glassing over.

"WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" she states and we all make our way to get into our positions. Alice is the first to make it into the bathroom running slightly more than at human pace. Draco is already distracting the two women by using his allure. Jasper goes to head off the vampire but none of us see him. We follow his scent and he is already in the bathroom.

 _Oh God, Alice!_ Jaspers thought scream.

Alice is trying to fight him off by herself but the male has the upper hand.

"Forget the plan. Tear him to pieces!" Alice shouts at us.

We descend on the vampire but he is very evasive. That must be his gift. Hermione is using her wand to try to catch him but a wayward curse catches Carlisle instead. She quickly remedies the situation before he can get hurt. Jasper ends up taking off one his arms as Alice jumps on him from behind trying to take off his head. I send him a kick that causes him to twist his body enough to give Alice the leverage she needed. After that, tearing him apart was easy.

"Edward come help me check over the girl. Keep her leg elevated. She is losing too much blood." Carlisle demands and I move to help him.

As I get closer I notice the smell. She smells amazing. It is the most intoxicating smell to ever exist, and I… I am so hungry. I lunge for the girl and get her away from Carlisle. She is mine.

"EDWARD NO!" I hear Alice scream as she rushes into the bathroom but it is too late.

I bite. I suck. I need more. It is so warm. So wonderful. I need more.

I hear Hermione yell something I can't decipher.

Hermione? Oh God… Hermione? What am I doing?! How could I do this? I let the girl go as soon as I hear Hermione's voice. I came to my senses. Suddenly I feel searing pain.

My world goes black.

HPOV

We made a pyre and set the vampire alight using fiendfyre. A feeling of calm washes over me. I wonder if Jasper has something to do with it. I am glad that this experience is over. I hope the girl will recover. It looks like she was pretty badly injured but luckily for her the vampire liked to play with its food before it devoured it. Any later and he would have bit her. We start to head back towards the bathroom to assess the situation when all of the sudden Alice takes off at an inhuman speed.

Note to self: Check to see if these people need to be obliviated.

Jasper and I look at each other and take off after her. Clearly something is wrong. As we approach I hear Alice scream.

"EDWARD NO!"

Edward? What is wrong with Edward?!

I speed up and make it to the bathroom and fling the door open.

I can't breathe.

My heart plummets.

Edward is holding the girl against the wall and drinking from her without abandon.

I feel like I am transported back to battle where my instincts say to kill. I struggle.

"Oh Edward." I sob.

Draco suddenly comes running in and assesses the situation. Before anyone can intercept he points his wand toward Edward.

" _Crucio!"_

Oh Merlin!

"NO! DRACO STOP!" I will kill you if you don't stop this second.

Draco looks at me and lets the curse go. Edward slumps to the floor.

" _Stupefy_!" I yell at Edwards's hunched form.

Carlisle runs towards the girl to see what damage was done during the scuffle with Edward.

Edward.

I run to his side. If I could cry tears would be pouring down my face. I look at him frozen in place and notice his eyes have a slightly red hue to them. This is going to kill him. I can see that his face is still twisted in pain from Draco's curse.

"Hermione, grab Edward. We need to get the girl back to Madam Pomfrey." Carlisle shouts.

I gather Edward and we all circle the plate to return home. Draco activates it and we land right in front of the Hogwarts gates. Everyone rushes the infirmary with the injured girl in tow. Instead of following the crowd I bring Edward up to our rooms and ward it so that he can't escape.

" _Ennervate_."

Edward seems disoriented before locking eyes with me.

"What have I done?" He whispers towards me. I can see the pain in his eyes and it breaks my heart.

"I read about this once I became a vampire, Edward. She was your singer. You didn't have control." I try to remain calm. He looks ready to take his own life.

"I'm a monster" No Edward…. No you're not.

"Edward, you are not a monster! She was your singer! Her blood called to you! You couldn't have known!"

He just stares at me for a moment before pulling me towards him.

"I'm so sorry." He whispers repeatedly as he rocks us back and forth.

APOV

Carlisle looks towards me.

"Alice?" he asks me. He looks at me with a somewhat hopeful expression.

I know exactly what he is asking but it breaks my heart to answer.

"No, I am sorry. It is too late."

Poor Bella…


	16. Snow White

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer and JKR own every person, place, or thing but the plot.**

CPOV

We get the girl to the infirmary. She has lost too much blood not including what Edward has taken. We put her on an operation table and set to work on assessing the damage. I wonder if it isn't too late for us to suck out the venom and avoid the change.

"Alice?" I ask her. I can't help but be a little hopeful. We had a good reaction time between getting her here from the time Edward bit her.

"No, I am sorry. It is too late." Well… there goes that idea. Poppy is looking at us questioningly.

"I was wondering if sucking out the venom would work. It is too late. The best we can do is stop the blood loss and let the change heal any other internal and external damage."

We set to work to stop the blood flow. Poppy gave the girl a couple of potions to hopefully dull the pain of the change. The girl so far has been extremely silent which is highly unusual for the amount of pain she is in. I am the only one that I know of that remained silent during my transformation.

"Alice, what do you see us doing for a cover story? We can't just have the girl go missing."

"Her name is Bella. She was flying from Phoenix to Forks actually. Her father is Charlie Swan. If we let him know we have any involvement with her then it gets back to the wolves of La Push." Of course it would be someone with connections to our past.

"Our best option is for us to wait for her to wake up. Making decisions without her input is not a wise decision within all possible future outcomes." Alice is right. It is her life and we shouldn't decide for her.

We crowd around the girl and I can't help but think where everything went wrong. One second we had the upper hand and the next minute everything went to hell. Poor Edward is going to beat himself up about this. I just hope Hermione can pull him back from this funk. Edward's control rivals my own so for him to lose his control must mean that this girl is his singer. I hope the girl, Bella, won't be bitter about her disposition like Rosalie was. The girl can't be more than 18, possibly 17 years old. So young. She still has yet to move or make a sound and that worries me a great deal. I was so lost in my thoughts that I barely notice Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Cedric approach. They look down at the girl with horror.

"I take it you all were too late to save her. Poor girl." Esme states as she smooths back Bella's hair gently.

I knew it was going to be hard to tell the others that Edward is the reason the girl is here. It is nearly impossible to resist your singer so I hope they understand.

"Not exactly. We made it on time to save her. We managed to destroy the vampire who was after her. He is the reason for the majority of the injuries inflicted on her. She was losing a lot of blood by the time we reached her." I have to take a brief pause in order to get my nerves together.

"She is turning. Did he bite her before you got there?" Rosalie asks.

I can't bring myself to form the words. I just shake my head negatively.

"Carlisle." I look up at Esme as she says my name. "Where is Edward and Hermione?"

"The girl. Her name is Bella." I gesture to the still form on the table. "She was Edward's singer."

"Edward bit her?" Emmett asks shocked. From beside him I can see Rosalie's and Esme's matching expressions of horror.

"Yes. We didn't know she was his singer. He didn't have his synthetic blood before we left this morning. It was all too much for him to resist." Please understand. He didn't mean it.

"Poor Edward." Cedric states. As soon as the words are out of his mouth Rosalie's head snaps in his direction. This is not good.

"POOR EDWARD? ARE YOU INSANE!? HE KILLED HER!"

"She is not dead." Cedric defended. "She is in transition. We can help make the best of the life she has now. You know as well as I do Edward is probably beating himself up about this. It is probably killing him inside."

"AS IT SHOULD! HE BIT HER! HE TOOK AWAY ANY CHANCE SHE HAD OF A NORMAL LIFE."

"Rosalie. We get that you are upset but not everyone feels the way you do about the subject. I have good insight of what is going to happen in the future and I will tell you that Bella will be very happy after she gets over the initial shock of things. Trust me when I say the girl handles weird well. Edward is taking it worse than she ever will."

Now that is something. She won't be too upset. I feel grateful because it eats at my soul almost every day for what I did to Rosalie. I couldn't just leave her there, even if that is what she wanted. She is finally getting her chance at what she wants at life.

"Rose. I am asking you not to make Edward feel any worse about the situation. I am not saying you should support his choice but there is no reason to kick him when he is down. I know what is like to regret your actions knowing they forever alter someone else's future happiness. It is not a good feeling."

She looks at me and gives me a slight nod.

"She is really pretty. Edward sure knows how to pick them." Cedric states breaking the tension. "She almost looks like a real version of Snow White just lying there."

"I guess that makes you Dopey." Alice shoot back at him with a smile.

"Well, I never!" Cedric gasps in a mocking manner. "I am going to find my twin so that he can defend my honor." I can't help but smile how different that boy is from his other gloomy counterpart.

"No wait." Rosalie interrupts. "I will go to Edward." Everyone looks at her skeptically.

"I won't beat him down. I have a good life now and there is nothing in the way of stopping this girl from having a happy life as well. I see that now. I can make Edward see that. Besides, I think it will mean more coming from me."

I am stunned. I know this is affecting Rosalie more than she is letting on but she is right. Edward would listen more to her knowing her old beliefs.

"Go to him. Make sure he doesn't close in on himself." I tell her. She nods and heads towards Hermione and Edward's tower. I just hope she can get through to him.

EPOV

I heard the knock on the door and my whole body went stiff. I know it was one or some of my family members on the other side of that door and I can't stand the idea of receiving the angry or pitiful looks that they will shoot in my direction. Hermione unclasps herself from my grasp and goes to answer the door. I can hear a little scuffle going on between her and whoever was there before I hear two steps of footsteps making their way back to me. Hermione comes in with Rosalie in tow. Rosalie? She is the last person I would expect to come see me, especially now. She probably couldn't wait to rip into me. I deserve it.

"Edward, I am going to go check on the girl. Rosalie is here and wants to talk to you." Before I can even protest Hermione is out the door.

"Hey Edward."

"Hey." My voice is hoarse. I look at her waiting for her to start yelling.

"I am not here to yell at you." Sure you're not…

"I deserve it." I do. I deserve much worse.

"No you don't. It was an accident Edward. Yes, it effected that girl's life forever but that doesn't mean that it will be a bad life for her. Who knows? She could be better off."

Okay, who is this woman? This is certainly not Rosalie… Rose hates our life and doesn't find any part of it redeemable.

"As you know I had a recent change of opinion due to Henry. It is more than just that though Edward. I think deep down I always enjoyed parts of being a vampire. Having a family forever, the beauty, the strength. I honestly think the only part I struggled with was not having kids. Magical Britain has opened many doors for us. We aren't restricted like we were back in Forks. We have an opportunity to be ourselves. The best thing for us to do now is help that girl to adjust to our lifestyle. You can't help her if you are sitting here feeling sorry for yourself. We all know you would take it back if you could. You will have the chance to explain yourself to the girl as well so you can earn her forgiveness. You made a mistake. It is now up to you to fix it."

She is right. I can't help the girl if all I am doing is just laying around feeling sorry for myself. I owe it to her to try and help her as best as I can.

"You are right, Rose. She deserves more from a sire than what I have been."

"Good, now get up and get changed. We are going to check on Bella." Bella?

"Yes, her name is Bella. Bella Swan."

Alice must have checked into her future already. I hope she sees forgiveness within mine.

BPOV

I was immediately relieved when someone else flew into the bathroom. Their speed seemed inhuman and when the blur straightened out to reveal a pixie-like girl I still wasn't scared. Something inside of me, call it a gut instinct if you will, is telling me there is more to this girl than can meet the eye. So far the guy with unimaginable strength has managed to beat the hell out of me. I feel myself slowly losing consciousness but I don't allow myself to fully succumb. The girl is shortly followed by others. Each of the people look inhumanly beautiful. I wonder what they are.

"Forget the plan. Tear him to pieces!" the Pixie states. All of the new comers chase after the red eyed stranger. They were moving too fast for my eyes to keep up. Where they super heroes? The next thing I know they are popping off the guy's head. Well… That is gross.

A man resembling Zeus makes his way over to me and starts to tend to my wounds. His hands are freezing and it is painful on my hot, bruised body.

"Edward come help me check over the girl. Keep her leg elevated. She is losing too much blood." Zeus states. This causes another male to move towards me. I am barely conscious now but I can't help but think this guy is Adonis personified. That is what they are… gods. The guy tenses up and grasps me in his arms roughly. Umm ouch. I don't appreciate being manhandled when I am already in pain. The guy bites into my neck and I feel a rush of pain that I have never felt before. Oh gods… just kill me. I lose consciousness but my unconscious mind keeps going.

For a while all I can concentrate on is pain until it finally evaporates. If I make it out of this that Adonis is in for a hell of a beating. The pain is at least gone but I can't move. I can make out the muffled tones of people around me.

"I am so sorry. I hope you aren't in pain anymore." The tone is smooth like velvet. I wonder if it is Adonis. After all, he is the only one who has wronged me recently.

"You are in the middle of the transition. We will help you through all of this. I hope you decide to stay with us. You will have to for a little while. It isn't really safe to be around humans until you get your strength under control."

Humans? What the hell am I turning into?

"Being a vampire isn't all that bad. Don't listen to Edward." This voice has the same velvet tones but is a little more… light hearted. Less brooding. Wait…. VAMPIRE?!

"I have only been a vampire for a few months but so far I find it awesome. I don't have to lie to my family though. They are wizards so they know about vampires. Your parents are probably muggles." What the fuck is a muggle? And he thinks his parents are wizards? Is this some sort of freaky cult?

"That is okay though. We can cast a glamor on you to make it appear like you are aging. We already have synthetic blood to make the thirst go away so you won't go crazy with blood lust." Eww… blood. Blood has always made me nauseous. At least they won't keep my away from my parents. What did he mean make me look like I am aging? My dad is going to flip when I don't show up at the airport. I wonder how long I have been here.

"She will awake within the hour." A delicate female states.

"You hear that Snow White? It is almost time to wake up. It is a shame you don't need a kiss to do so." If that is Adonis, well, that is the least he can do. I wouldn't mind that one bit. Just don't bite me again… asshole.

I slowly begin to get the feeling back in my body. I start by wiggling my toes and moving my fingers. The sensation slowly trails up the rest of my body meeting in the middle at my beating heart. My heart is beating so hard that I feel like it is going to explode out of my chest; until, it stops all together. I open my eyes and immediately look at the faces surrounding me. They look weary of me but I can make out the pixie, Zeus, and two Adonis'. Hmm… Two of them. No one is saying anything and I don't do well in awkward situations. You put a bunch of awkward people together and you get more awkwardness… I have to break the silence. Think Bella… Think.

"I hate ferrets!" My voice sounds like bells. They look at me like I am crazy. Well, it isn't like they were offering up much conversation. Maybe I should explain myself.

"In third grade my friend Aaron brought a ferret to school against his parents' wishes. It escaped his backpack and it ran up my pants leg. It scared me so bad I peed myself. I was super embarrassed." Again… They keep staring. Just staring. Until Adonis breaks out in peals of laughter. That set everyone else off and they laugh uncontrollably.

"Well I didn't see any of you offering up conversation." I say sneering in their direction.

"Sorry about that." Zeus says shamefaced. He goes around introducing himself and his family. I learn that his name is not Zeus but Carlisle and the one that bit me, Edward, has a twin named Cedric. They give me a brief history of their pasts before being a vampire and turning and how different it is here in magical Britain. I must say… the look good for their age.

"Hey Snow White." Cedric says. Ahhh… he must be the one with the sense of humor.

"Bite me." I say with a smirk. That set's Cedric off again but causes Edward to grimace. I can't help but roll my eyes.

"So… I am a vampire." I state. Carlisle nods. He begins to explain everyone's backgrounds and tells me about coming to magical Britain. Somewhere during he made me believe he wasn't crazy. It was either him or the fact that I don't have a pulse… either way the job was done.

"So where is this synthetic blood?" the pixie, Alice, holds out a bottle of red liquid like she knew I was going to ask for it. Which she did… since she can see the future. Creepy.

I sniff the liquid before I drink it to make sure I don't pass out. It doesn't smell like rust and salt; like typical blood. I take a wary sip and it actually tastes alright. I work my way through the bottle while they continue staring. Surely I am not that fascinating… I am pulled out of my musing by the wonder twins.

"Do you?"

"No. Do you?"

"No."

"Edward, Cedric, what are you two going on about?" Carlisle asks.

"We can't read her mind. Jasper can you feel her?" The vampire shakes his head negatively. I knew about their gifts from Carlisle's explanations. I wonder why they don't affect me.

"That is odd seeing as Alice can view your future." Carlisle muses.

"Right, so…." I don't know what to say. I just didn't want awkward silences again. Who knows what else will come out of my mouth.

"You have pretty eyes." Cedric says.

"Thanks." I say sarcastically. Not really they type of conversation I was shooting for.

"So can I get off this table?" I ask the doc.

"Oh yeah, you are free to move around. Don't be surprised if you are little disoriented" He states as he shoos the others away from me in order to give me room to move.

Everything is extremely clear. I am up and off the table before I can even blink. Holy shit! I am fast. Super-fast. I walk around the room at a fast pace until I see something that stops me in my tracks. My reflection. HOLY SHIT I AM GORGEOUS! I look nothing like that awkward teen I was before arriving to the airport. Nice. I finally have a chest. Whose clothes am I in? I have a booty!

"I look completely different." I say to the others.

"That is typical. It is a result of the transformation." Edward informs me. I nod in his direction. His every word is full of pain. I can't help but feel bad for the sucker, even if he did kill me.

"I am not mad at you, you know." He looks back at me in shock.

"You should be. I took your life…" Okay Broody McBroodster…. I guess you aren't going to make this easy.

"It was already forfeit. I was dying anyways. If anything, you gave me a chance to live." There. Now stop being so morose. It is true. Ovarian cancer was a bitch. We caught it too late to do anything about it.

"That is why I was going to see my father. It was pretty much a goodbye visit. Now I can miraculously heal after "sneaking away" for special treatment in Britain. That way I won't have to wear a disguise or anything around my dad, at least not for a while."

"About that, we know your father. We were settled in Forks before we moved here." Carlisle states. I have a feeling there is more to this story.

"If you go and visit him you would need to be careful. There is a pack of shapeshifters in La Push. They turn into werewolves."

Hmm… so they are the vampires Jake's ancestors made a treaty with. I have known the legends since I was a little girl. I guess they weren't legends so much as reality. I look them all in the eye and decide to mess with them a bit.

"Oh I know all about the wolves. I am engaged to one." Complete silence is meet with looks of horror around the room.

Edward fainted. Who knew that was possible?

EPOV

FUCK MY LIFE!


	17. Mischief Moustache

**Disclaimer: JKR and Stephenie Meyer own all people, places, and things. I only own the plot.**

EPOV

My entire family will be slaughtered if they find out I am the one the bit Bella. Maybe I can sacrifice myself and they will spare my family? I doubt it. We can move but Bella is a newborn and it is not safe to leave her… It isn't like she asked to be bitten.

"This is not good." I voice aloud.

"YOU THINK? WE ARE AS GOOD AS DEAD!" Thanks Rose…. It wasn't like I didn't already know that.

"Okay you two. Calm down. Fighting will not get us anywhere." Carlisle states.

"Alice, do you see them coming after us?"

Alice gives a look to Bella who smirks in her direction.

"It is okay Alice. I had my fun." Bella states.

"In that case. Bella lied, well sort of. She is friends with the Jacob Black but when he told her about the legends he didn't believe them. So far Sam is the only one to shift so Jake is still normal. With us gone I doubt he ever will. We will need to alter her parent's memories to make them believe they sent her to a special school in Britain."

"Already sent Ron and Harry before her dad could contact the police." Hermione interrupts.

When did she have time to do that?

"Great. Thanks Hermione." Alice states. "With all of us gone the wolves will stop shifting so there is a good chance Jacob will never find out as long as Bella stays away from the reservation when she visits her dad. We can glamour her and change her scent to make sure they don't realize she is a vampire, just in case."

I feel less tense about the situation, but will Bella go along with it?

"How do you feel about this plan Bella? Why help us when I am the reason for all of your problems?" I ask her.

She rolls her eyes at me. "It is like I said. I was as good as dead. If anything, you gave me a second chance with my family. You could have just as easily killed me off but instead you made it to where I was able to contact my parents still."

That is actually pretty logical. I look over to Rosalie for reassurance and she flashes me a smile in comfort.

"Well, in that case, welcome to the family pipsqueak!" Emmett says as he rushes to give her a bear hug. I am glad he is back to normal. Today is the first day anyone was able to coax him from underneath his bed since he spent that punishment with Molly Weasley. Even just saying her name makes him run and hide. I wonder what she did to him…

"Can't-breath-Emmett" Bella rasps. Emmett lets her go and goes to stand by Rose.

"So, where do we go from here?" Bella asks.

"Well, first things first we need to get you some clothes so you can get settled in. We brought your luggage but I am afraid it will make you stand out, plus it isn't suitable for the cold." Of course Alice would be thinking about clothes. She has a point though. The girl needs new things.

"I will buy everything you need. Your whole trip today is on me." I tell her. It is my fault, after all, that she is here.

"Wow. Okay. I guess I can milk your guilt for all it's worth."

BPOV

Alice seems as if she has an unlimited amount of energy. I can see why she is with Jasper because he is quite possibly the only one to slow her down. We go to multiple shops until I have a full wardrobe to blend in with the wizarding community. The fact that I just thought that proves that this change has messed with my sanity. I manage to break off from Alice for just a little bit in order to people watch. As I am scanning the crowd I notice a familiar patch of bronze hair glancing above a newspaper. Can he be any more obvious? Is he wearing a fake moustache? I decide to move about so that I can ambush him. I walk towards an alley that I knew was a dead end. As soon as he turned the corner I grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"Why are you following me? Which one are you?"

"It is me… uh…. Cedric. How did you figure it out?"

"Your disguise was pathetic at best. Now why were you following me?"

"I was… uhh… I was, um. Well you see…"

"Spit it out Cedric!"

"I just wanted to make sure you are okay! You are really pretty and some of the guys in the alley will try to take advantage of that."

"In case you haven't noticed I am a vampire you moron. Do you really think one of these humans will get the best of me?"

"Uhh… Well… They are wizards. They might try to attack."

"I am sure Alice will be able to see if anything happens. You can go now." I go to turn away but I turn back to face him. His smile gets bigger with every step I take in his direction. Finally when we are about inches apart from one another I lift my hand like I am going to caress his face. His smile is nearly blinding. My hand gets closer and closer until it reaches its destination. His fake moustache. Unsurprisingly the dopey smile stays on his face as I walk away.

As I leave the alley I notice Alice hurdling in my direction.

"That was perfect. I can't wait to tell the family. It was too funny." She states with her eyes full of mirth.

"He was being stupid. So now that we have clothes I want to stop by the library."

Alice leads the way to a place called Flourish and Blotts. I walk in and immediately fall in love with the smell of ink and parchment.

"Is there any way I can help you ladies?" an old shopkeeper asks. I am relieved he isn't afraid of us.

"I think I am just going to browse. Thank you."

I started from the top of the first shelf until I viewed all of the books that were in the shop. There were a lot of interesting books but I got the ones most relevant to my cause. I bought a few that covered wizarding history and customs, potions, and a few that covered the war. One of the war books features a human Hermione and two other males that must be Ron and Harry. I can't believe how young they all looked. Hermione told me she was hesitant about the change initially. She was glad to survive but never aging when all of your friends and loved ones pass is hard. I understand her in that aspect. My situation was different because I didn't have much longer anyway. This way I can watch out for my parents. I was never really afraid of death. During the chemo I actually relished the idea to escape the pain. I can't bring myself to be bitter about my situation. I was never close to anyone besides my parents. My mom said it was because I was too snarky for my own good but I know it was by choice. I never fit in. I can't be bitter about this life because the minute I opened my eyes I felt right. Can a person be destined to be a vampire?

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Alice says. I feel bad because I got so lost in my thoughts I forgot she was here.

"It initially started with Hermione's initial hesitation towards being a vampire. I am glad she has gotten over that. It snowballed from there though to my own thoughts about the transition. I never felt right as a human. It is almost like I am destined to be a vampire."

"I was thinking earlier that if we had stayed in Forks instead of coming to England then we probably would have crossed your path. I doubt Edward would hold himself together there either. Maybe Fate just had it out for you."

"I think Fate was on my side for this one. I really like my new life. I feel whole. I feel right."

"I am glad you think so. Now let's go and spend Edward's guilt money. Where do you want to go next?"

I look around and notice a flash of bronze but this time wearing glasses. He really needs to work on his disguises.

"Alice! Look who decided not to heed my warning!" I whispered and glanced in Cedric's direction.

"Well. He certainly is persistent." She commented.

I spot a nearby building and know exactly how to get the little pest off my back.

"Follow me Alice. I know exactly where to go next." I grab her and pull her towards Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Oh yes. Cedric will pay.

EPOV

After Alice and Bella leave I decide to check out the music room. I admit that Bella did ease my guilt some but I worry about it happening to one of the students. What if I come across another singer? What if what of my siblings do? Singers are supposed to be rare but If we hadn't rescued Bella from the airport then we would have inevitably ran into her in Forks with the town being so small.

I reach the music room and let my woes out on the piano. After around 20 minutes of venting my frustration I hear Hermione's footsteps. She must be heading this way because of the bond pull. There was a slight ache from being away from her. I decide to change the song into something slightly more mellow.

"Hey you." She calls from the door. "That sounds beautiful. Did you write it?"

I guess I did. I was just messing around with mellow tunes so that she couldn't pick up on my frustrations. No need for both of us to suffer.

"I was just messing around."

"Well it is beautiful."

I look at her and give her a slight smile. She walks slowly to me and takes my hands away from the keys. She surprises me by sliding into my lab and burying her face into my neck.

"I can tell you are still upset. Will you talk about it?"

I should have known I couldn't have fooled her. The bond probably alerted her something was wrong to begin with.

"I am just worried. What if I come across my singer and one of them is a child? Or my brothers and sisters do? I didn't even contemplate stopping with Bella. I was beginning to think we can have a semi-normal life here but I can't ignore the truth; vampires will always be a threat."

She looks absolutely heartbroken at my statement. I couldn't lie to her though.

"I understand why you would be concerned. Professor Snape is working on strengthening the synthetic blood to overcome all desires. We are hoping to find a more permanent solution."

"I really hope he is able to come up with something." I say tightening my grip on her.

We sit there like that for a few more moments before she starts kissing my neck. I lean down to capture her lips in mine and turn her to where she is straddling my hips. My hands go straight to her ass as her hands creep up and start to unbutton my shirt. Our hips are grinding together and I swear I can feel her sweet heat right through her jeans. I can't help but want more. She bites my bottom lip and I nearly lose it. I stand up and put her on the piano keys keeping her legs wrapped around me. I quickly get rid of her shirt revealing her black lacey bra. I moan as make use of the newly exposed skin. I still want more. I try to sort through past memories of how to unhook a bra with one hand. I keep trying to find the clasps but I don't find anything.

"Edward, why are you pinching my back?" Hermione asks is a breathy tone as she kisses down my jaw.

"Bra. Off." I manage to get out.

"Front clasp." Front clasp? I look down between her breasts and notice there is a bit of plastic settled there. I try not to look at what I am doing so that I appear more confident. I fiddle with the bra for a few minutes but I can't figure the damn thing out. I let out a small hiss of frustration.

"Just tear the damn thing off" she moans as I grind my hips into her faster. The piano keys moving in tune with our thrusts.

I rip it off and attack her breasts without abandon. She leans back further to give me better access as I take one of her nipples in my mouth. I am about to start working my way down when I hear a shreak from the door.

"MR. CULLEN! MISS GRANGER!" Holy shit it was Snape. He was shielding his eyes trying to run out of the room with his eyes covered. He wasn't managing very well seeing as he kept running into the wall instead of out the door frame.

"Oh shit!" Hermione jumps up and grabs her shirt and throws mine in my direction.

"Sorry Professor, we are decent now."

Snape refused to look us in the eyes as he threw a bottle in our direction and ran from the room.

Hermione look at one another for around five minutes without saying anything. All of the sudden we just burst out laughing at the predicament we got ourselves in.

It felt good to laugh.


	18. Totally Forked

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. Stephenie Meyer and JKR own all people, places, and things.**

CDPOV

I swear I have circled this school for the third time and there is still no sign of Bella anywhere. Everyone that I have talked to says that they haven't seen her and I am starting to get worried. Rosalie with her colorful demeanor mentioned that she is probably hiding from me. I will admit I might have a slight few needy tendencies but I do it because I care. Now if only the feeling was mutual. I head to the infirmary to talk to Carlisle hoping he has seen her. Since school hasn't started he tended to just do research. I hope he isn't too busy. Once I got to the infirmary I notice he isn't there so I decide to try the Cullen wing. Once I got there I noticed everyone packing travel bags.

"Hey everyone, what is going on?" I ask.

"We are going back to Forks for a couple of days before the start of term to wrap up some business. We need to get our house prepared for our long departure and tie up some loose ends." Esme tells me.

"Has anyone seen Bella?" I see all of their wry grins as I look across the room.

"Bella left ahead of us to smooth things over with Dumbledore so the pack won't attack us on site. She is going to tell them that she was attacked by a rogue vampire, which, is entirely isn't false."

"Good thing too. That girl is a horrible liar. The closer she sticks to the truth the better off she will be." Alice states with a dazed expression.

I start to panic slightly knowing she is so far away and in possible danger.

"Is everyone going?" I want to go.

"Edward and Hermione are staying behind to help Minerva with anything she might need."

This is great! I could pretend to be Edward so that people don't get suspicious!

"I CAN BE EDWARD!" I yell excitedly. Everyone looks towards Alice. She nods her head at Carlisle and Esme.

"No one will really ask any questions but Bella won't be too happy" She says with a shrug.

"Okay Cedric, but we need ground rules. First thing, no stalking Bella." Carlisle states in my direction.

I can't help but be slightly offended. I am not a stalker… I just have an insistent need to know what she is doing at all times.

"I would never stalk her Carlisle."

"Right…. Rule number two is that you need to lose the accent in front of people you don't know. It will raise red flags." Easy enough.

"Rule three, no antagonizing the pack. Bella was close to one of them, the beta Jacob. I can't have any possessive inclinations getting us slaughtered." I just shake my head in acceptance. I can keep my cool. Just call me ice man. I'm chill. Cool. Cool. Cool. Cool. Cool. Cool. Cool.

"One more thing I need to mention is that our cousin's from Denali will be there for a couple of days. We were hoping to catch them up about what is going on. I must warn you; however, that one of them is a little…. amorous." Carlisle says hesitantly. Edward lets out a big laugh.

"Good luck with Tanya twin! Better you than me."

Who is Tanya? Oh well, she won't get in the way of me seeing my… uhhh… I mean Bella. Just Bella.

"Got it. I am going to pack now!"

Bella, here I come!

BPOV

I am a bundle of nerves as the portkey drops us right outside my dad's house. Besides the overwhelming feeling of nausea I must admit that it is a convenient way to travel. I am glad the headmaster agreed to come with me to help me deal with the pack. I grew up hearing all of the legends but seeing them come to fruition is a whole other ordeal. I just hope the headmaster's pinstripe suit and bowling hat doesn't set off too many alarms. Not to mention the beard… oh well. I notice my dad's cruiser isn't in the driveway so I grab the spare key from under the welcome mat and lead us into the house. I decide to cook so that my dad has a good meal to come home to.

"Can I get you anything headmaster? I am going to cook something while we wait for Charlie."

"I am good dear. I am going to watch the television since it is a luxury we don't have back home." I was actually quite shocked he knew what it was and how to work it.

I set about making the stuff for a chicken and rice casserole. I figure it is something my dad can eat on for quite a few days. As I oversee the repetitive motions I can't help but think about the past couple of weeks. I have come to view the Cullen's as family. Emmett especially is like the brother I never had. I met Draco Malfoy but and we tend to get along all right. For some reason though Hermione, Harry, and Ron is where I fit the best. Hermione says it is because we balance out the testosterone. Harry finally opened up and told me all about his past. He was worried I would pity him like everyone else but that is not what I felt. I felt pure intense anger. I made it my goal from there on out I will always watch out for his family line. When I told him he smiled and gave me a hug. The unfortunate part of the hug was that Cedric walked in at that moment. He had boundary issues before but after he saw the hug he followed me EVERYWHERE. I started having to use Myrtle's bathroom so she could be a lookout and warn me if he is on his way. I admit that Cedric is extremely good looking and sweet but he was driving me crazy. I finish up the casserole and put it in the oven to bake. I use my vampire speed to clean the house spotless before I finally hear my dad's cruiser. Here goes nothing.

The door swings open. "Bella?" dad says in disbelief.

"Hi dad. Uhh… Surprise." He is looking at me like I have grown two heads.

He envelopes me in a tight hug and I hear a slight sob.

"You look so healthy. I was so worried from the Renee described your illness before. I couldn't tell you were ever sick! It must be that British air."

I can tell he was uncomfortable with his display of affection but I truly appreciated it. I go in for another hug not wanting to let go. Harry taught to never take advantage of the fact I had such a caring father.

"It is so good to see you dad." I stated with unshed tears. Tears that he didn't know would never fall.

"So how are you feeling Bells? All better?"

"I have never felt better." I assure him. "I actually brought a guest to meet you. He is the headmaster of my current school. I know it was sort of a sudden change so I hoped he could answer any questions you have. Dinner is in the oven so I will introduce you and go check on dinner."

I lead him into the living room and towards the headmaster.

"Dad, I would like you to meet Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster, this is my father, Charlie." Charlie gives me a look like he is mentally asking me, _are you kidding me?_

I leave Charlie to his investigation as I finish preparing the salad for dinner. The casserole has a little bit longer to bake so I decide to check on my old room and then meet up with Charlie and the Headmaster. I wasted time in my room by packing up some things that I might want for memories sake. After chilling in my room for a bit I decided it was time to check on the Headmaster and dad. The sight that greeted me was hilarious. They were both cackling over wheel of fortune and were sloshed. I wasn't gone that long was I?

"So how is it going in here?" I ask. Obviously well…

"Bells, your new Headmaster is so funny! He keeps telling me about some of his most favorite pick-up lines." Charlie tells me as he wipes at his eyes. Okay… Um. Eww.

"Okay you two. No more Vitamin R for now. Dinner is ready. I will make sure you have some water."

We all commence with dinner and bid goodbye to the Headmaster. I know as soon as Charlie is asleep we will go and meet with the pack. All they were waiting on was our call.

"It is good to have you back Bells. Even if it is only for a few days."

"Thanks Dad. I missed you too. School is great though. There is a group of kids from here actually that attend. The Cullen's… we are all actually pretty close."

"Yes, Albus was telling me all about how well adjusted you seem to be. I am just amazed at your miraculous recovery. England seems good for you."

He gives me another hug and decides to go to bed. Once I know he is good and asleep I sneak out my bedroom window and head to the Cullen's. I almost to the front door when I get pulled into a hug by Edward? _Edward_?

"Uhh… Edward. It is good to see you too." _Did he just sniff me?_

"Guess again." The silky voice said. British. Oh no… Cedric.

"Cedric, let me go."

"Never, love."

"Cedric, rule 1 and 3." I hear Carlisle state. I don't know what that means but it got Cedric to reluctantly let me go. I can see the slight hurt look on his face so I grab his hand and lead him inside. I am a glutton for punishment, honestly.

"Hey Bella, are you ready to go?" Headmaster asks.

"Are you sure you don't want us to join you?" Cedric asks worried.

"He has a point actually. It might help to have another wizard there. They would never expect it from "Edward." Cedric, just remember the rules."

He nods his head and we head off. I call Sam, the Alpha, and we meet at the boundary line. Before I know it we are greeted by five very large wolves. I could tell they didn't feel safe shifting back into human form.

"You can stay in your wolf forms if you are uncomfortable. Edward can read minds and act as a translator so you don't have to shift." I tell them calmly.

"They want you start from the beginning. How you were turned and where you have been since then." Cedric states.

So I told them everything but I left out the part where it was actually Edward that changed me. I made it seem like it was the enraged nomad. I let them know the Cullen's only involvement was to save me. The headmaster showed them actual magic so that he can corroborate my story. I knew without him here they would probably think I lost my marbles. The headmaster gave me credibility. Everything was going fine until I told them that we are going back to England in a few days after we have a couple of the Cullen's extended family visits. Two of the wolves phased.

"MORE LEECHES?!" One of the wolves I didn't recognize stated at the same time Jacob states "YOU'RE LEAVING?"

"They will be here only for a couple of days. They won't even be hunting since we don't have to kill animals anymore. You will hardly know they are here." Cedric states. It is spooky how much he sounds like Edward without his accent.

"Jake, England has more opportunity for me. I don't have to hide there."

The wolf in the middle shifted.

"Jake, we will give you and Bella some time. Come on Paul. The treaty is still intact and we won't bother your relatives." The alpha stated to Cullen imitator. Cedric nodded in his direction but stayed firmly planted by my side.

"I understand Bella but can't you just hang here for a while. You have all of eternity! What about Charlie?"

"I need to appear like I am aging Jacob. Charlie would notice if I never ate anything or aged. The most I could do is visit a couple times a year without him getting suspicious. It is best for everyone if I don't stay for long periods of time. I may not have blood lust but the inhuman qualities are hard to hide for prolonged periods."

He looked devastated by my logic. I really didn't want to hurt him. I knew he always had a requited crush but I only thought of him as a friend. I go to give him a friendly hug just like I used to but before I took more than one step Cedric pulled me right back to his side.

Jake's eyes narrowed. "You just want to be with him? That's it isn't it?! A bloodsucker romance."

"Jake I assure you I am not with Edward." I say as I pull myself away from his body. I am extremely pissed off by his possessive behavior.

"Whatever Bella." He glares in my direction, shifts, and runs off.

"HOW DARE YOU? I DON'T BELONG TO YOU CEDRIC! YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME!" During my rant I notice the Headmaster had already fled. He probably knew this was going to get ugly.

"I can't help it. It was my natural instinct to keep you safe and away from them."

"I was perfectly fine! You did it because you were jealous! This is just like the Harry situation all over again. All I did was hug him and you became a psycho stalker!"

"Look, I will admit that I got jealous about the Harry thing. I acted ridiculous and I am sorry but I am being honest when I say that it was honestly instinct this time." He sounded sincere but I seriously doubted he was.

"I don't belong to you and I never will." I looked at him and almost immediately regretted my words. He looked like a man that just lost everything. I couldn't bear looking at him anymore so I headed back to the Cullen house. I liked Cedric, he was funny and sweet. We have gotten a lot closer, albeit mostly due to his persistence. Ugh… I feel like a bitch. The closer I get to the house I feel Cedric running behind me. Not closely but enough to keep me in his eye line. It just makes me feel worse. I approach the house first and I hear unknown voices coming from inside. I wait for Cedric on the porch hoping to apologize. His face still looks like someone was burning him on the stake as he slowly approaches the door.

"Cedric, I'm-"was all I was able to get out before the door swung open and a blonde blur runs past me and attacks him.

"EDDIIIIEEEE" The terror yells before wrapping her legs around his waist and tries to give him a tonsillectomy with her tongue.

Oh no you don't bitch!

I lunge and pull her off of him and throw her on the ground. I crouch in front of him and look her directly in the eye.

"MINE!" I growl in her direction. My blood was boiling. I was going to kill the bitch.

I turn towards Cedric and wrap my legs around his waist just like the bitch before did.

"Mine." I said looking into his eyes. They seem alive again as he holds my ass to keep me from sliding down.

"I don't know… you seem a little possessive to me." He teases.

I growl before leaning in to kiss him. It is wonderful, passionate, and easy as breathing. Why weren't we doing this before? Oh yeah… because I was being a bitch.

I pull away and look at him again. "Mine." I state.

"Yours." He says breathlessly as he nuzzles my neck. Hmm… I guess I have psycho tendencies too. Who knew?


	19. Momma I'm a Big Boy Now

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer and JKR own all people, places, and things. I only own the plot.**

HPOV

Over the past few days Edward seemed to have perked up a little bit. I would say he is back to normal because to be honest he has always been a little moody. I have been trying to advance our relationship but since the day in Snape's office he has barely touched me. IT IS DRIVING ME MAD! I am so sick of his old school mentality. I finally decided if you can't beat them, join them. I am going to seduce Edward Cullen. He is by no means easy to seduce but I have a feeling that I can give him exactly what he wants. Which is why I am currently standing in the bathroom in an early Twentieth century inspired dress. To me it doesn't even look remotely sexy but who I am to judge Edward's taste.

I finally gather enough courage to step out of the bathroom and notice that Edward doesn't even look up from the text he is currently reading.

"Ahemm." I clear my voice.

Nothing. Not even a twitch. He is still staring at his text.

"Hello Edward."

His head finally shoots up and then his jaw drops. Finally the reaction I have been looking for! I go to sit beside him crossing my legs in the chair and make sure I have a bit of ankle showing. The text I read assured my that men from the 1900's were crazy over women's ankles.

I again have to remind myself not to judge him too harshly.

"How was your day today, dear? I feel like I haven't seen you much since dinner." Pet names were also mentioned in one of the texts I researched on seduction.

Edward is still looking at me with his floored expression. I should have tried this ages ago! We don't have much longer until the rest of the family comes back.

"Honey, are you okay?" why is he still despondent?

He finally seems to be able to shake himself from his stupor.

"I am good Hermione. How was the rest of your day? You seem…. Um… like you were busy."

I was indeed busy. Do you know how long it takes to get into this ridiculous getup? Not to mention the horrible undergarments that somehow remind me of Pennywise the clown from Stephen King's It.

"My afternoon was wonderful. I was in the library tending to the books for the majority of it." I give him a small smile and try to appear coy. Another tip from the texts I read on trying to seduce him. Appear coy and not to abrasive. I wouldn't want to scare him away when I am slowly reeling him in.

"Oh that sounds nice." He states as he stares at my panty-hose clad ankle.

I knew it!

"Yes, it was quite an invigorating afternoon." I recross my legs so that my left ankle is now showing and is closer to his proximity.

He gives me a slight smile. That is right Edward. You know you can't resist to reach out and touch it. Do it. Do it.

" I talked to the family today. They should be here sometime within the next week." He states looking straight into my eyes. Damn! Focus on the ankle!

"Oh good! I know you miss them." I reach down and fiddle with my stocking to draw attention to where I want him the most. My feet.

Again, I am trying hard not to judge.

"Umm… Hermione?"

"Yes Handsome?"

"Why are you dressed like Mcgonagall?"

WHAT?! NO! He isn't supposed to associate me with an old professor! He is supposed to associate me with a 1900's sex kitten!

I am furious so I stomp back to the bathroom. My plan is foiled! Stupid old-fashioned vampire that doesn't know what he wants!

"Hermione? Are you okay in there? I didn't mean to upset you! You… uh… looked nice." way to save face Edward.

"I'm fine."

I am actually not fine. Not fine at all! I go to sit on the edge of the bathtub to commiserate in my failed plan when I notice an owl pecking at the bathroom window. I take the package and realize that attached to the box is a card with my name on it.

 _Hermione, I saw that this would work more in your favor. Good luck- Alice_

I open the parcel and look at the contents of the box. Oh yes… this will do nicely.

EPOV

Hermione has been acting odd all afternoon. She told me she was fine but through the bond I can clearly tell she is upset. Why are women so complicated? I was shocked when she walked out of the bathroom looking like a mini clone of her favorite professor. Is this what I have to look forward for in the future? She doesn't age so I was wondering why she is dressed like an old lady? Perhaps I shouldn't have voiced my question but was generally confused as to why she kept practically shoving her ankle's in my face.

I sigh and lay in the bed working up an apology. For what? I don't even know. I can hear her scuffling about the bathroom. Is that fabric tearing? I hope to God that it is that awful dress she was wearing. I can barely hold back my shudder. I don't want to think about kissing Mcgonagall when I am making out with my Hermione. Eww.

I hear the bathroom door crack open and I ready myself for the groveling that is about to take place. That is until Hermione steps out and I lose all ability to think, let alone speak.

This girl is trying to kill me!

Hermione stands before me in Emerald green lingerie complete with a lacy bra and cheeky boyshorts. I can see a slight hint of nipple through the bra and the bottom swell of her cheeks hang out of the panties.

If I wasn't already dead I swear there would be no way to revive me. At least I would have died happily.

"I am sorry about getting so upset earlier." She speaks and she crosses the room heading in my direction. She opens her arms out to me but I don't know if I can even move.

"You. You. You look. You look."

"Edward, are you okay? You are not still upset at me are you?" she puts her arms down to wrap around her once she realizes I didn't step into her embrace. A slight frown marring her beautiful face.

"NO!' I yell at her.

Her eyebrows scrunch in confusion. Probably at my tone. I say I am not upset and yet I am yelling. Get it together Edward!

"Okay." she states as she makes her way to the bed. She starts from the bottom crawling towards her pillows at the top. Her delicious ass is up in the air and I can't help but watch as it sways side to side with every movement. I stifled a groan as she turns back around and lays her head against the pillow on her back.

I will myself to move slowly towards her. I crawl my way up the bed in the same manner as she did. I start from the bottom where her feet were slowly taking in every inch of her body. She is perfect. Absolutely perfect. I finally get to the pillows and hesitantly reach for her.

"You are so beautiful."

She reaches and hugs me tightly pressing her body to mine so that I can feel every inch of her.

"I am glad you are not mad at me. Sorry for my attitude earlier. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Of course I am not mad at you. I was just confused. I am sorry for being a clueless male." I tell her as I bury my face into her hair. She smells wonderful.

She lifts her head up and kisses me softly. Her hands trail up and down my back and it takes all I have not to cover every inch of her with my body and take her. While her hands find their way under my shirt I move to deepen the kiss. I swipe my tongue across her lower lip begging for entrance. Thankfully she obliges.

We kiss like that for a few minutes until she removes my shirt and rolls me over on my back to straddle me. There is no doubt that she can feel how hard she is making me. She starts to trace kisses down my face and suck on my neck as she slowly grinds her body on top of mine.

HOLY SHIT! This is it! I am about to lose my virginity.

With that revelation I lose all my will power to keep my hands stationed on her hips. They slide down and cup her ass as I grind her harder into my erection.

"Edward" she moans. It takes all I have not to flip her over and take her then and there.

My hands trail up her body and quickly make work of her bra so we are fully skin-to-skin from the chest up. I flip her over on her back and suck her neck as I make my way down towards her newly exposed breast. I have seen them once before but I can't get over how beautiful they are. I suck and need them until she is writhing under me.

My hands slowly make their way down and play with the top edges of her panties. Slowly dipping under them just barely every now and again. I look up asking for silent confirmation to continue. She nods in my direction and I lean in to kiss her as my hand reaches into her panties. I move my index finger to rub up and down her slick folds while I tease her clit with my thumb. She slowly starts to grind against my hand so I use my fingers to slowly pump in and out of her while my thumb keeps rubbing where she wants it the most. I am rewarded with more of her delicious moans. My hand keeps working her as I make my way back to her breasts. I continue to lick and suck while speeding up my movements. After minutes of working her over I feel her come undone around my fingers. I remove my hand from her sex and take my fingers into my mouth to taste her.

Hermione's eyes glaze over and the next thing I know I am on my back. Her hands unbutton my jeans and she slowly slides down the zipper. I lift my hips to help her move them down my body. Once I am free from all my clothes Hermione straddles me again covering my cock in her juices without actually entering her. She kisses my lips and then works her way down to my cock. She slowly runs her finger under the underside of it as she brings her mouth towards the tip. She works what she can into her mouth bobbing her head up and down while using her hand for the parts she can't cover. After minutes I feel like I can't take it anymore.

"Hermione, I'm about to…" My body releases before I can get the words out and she pumps me through my orgasm swallowing all that I have to give her.

I pull her up towards my face and kiss the hell out of her. I don't even care that she just swallowed my load. We are all tongues and teeth and I can feel myself getting hard all over again. I remove her panties and flip her on her back. She opens her legs exposing herself to me as I settle between the opening she created. I slowly enter into her as I let out a moan. I give her time to adjust before I start to move in and out of her. We slowly find our rhythm and she is giving me back everything I am giving to her. My right hand moves down her thigh to reach for her clit. Our bodies never once stopped moving as I slowly rubbed her. I can feel her start to tighten around me and I speed up my movements until I feel her come undone.

She flips us over until she is sitting on my cock slowly grinding away. My hands make my way to her breasts as I watch her move above me. I feel the coil in my stomach and I know I am not going to last much longer in this position. I am so deep inside her and she is so fucking tight. I move my hands to her hips and move her up and down at a faster pace until I finally explode inside her. She collapses on top of me keeping myself buried within her.

"That was amazing." She states as I rub my hands up and down her back.

"It really was, love." I tell her in agreement. We stay in position until we finally decide that it is time to clean up. She waves her wand and cleanse the bed and herself as I head to the bathroom to clean myself. After a quick shower I come back to find her sound asleep.

I lay beside her and pull her into my arms to hold her. I can't help but reflect on what just happened.

I am officially a man! I don't think I have stopped grinning since we finished. I must look pretty creepy but I can't help it. I finally had sex! I now know what all the hype is about! Sex is awesome! Sex with Hermione is awesome!

Hermione shifts in her sleep so that she is now facing away from me. I contemplate grabbing for her again but decide against it. Both of us are still naked so I make quick inventory of her every curve. She is gorgeous.

My glee is off the charts and I am suddenly glad that my family isn't around. Especially Jasper. I decide to go out on the balcony. I contemplate getting dressed but decide against it since it is late at night and no one can see.

I feel on top of the world right now and I only want to get higher. I stand on top of the balcony ledge knowing that if I fell I could easily save myself.

"I AM FINALLY A MAN!" I scream to the silent world around me as I throw my hands above my head like a true champion. Strangely a golden ball with wings fluttered past me. I believe Harry called it a snitch. I wonder what it is doing out here?

"MR. CULLEN!" Oh shit. Mcgonagall on her brooms reaches and grabs the snitch before it can once again get away. I know I should move to cover myself but I feel like I am frozen in place as her steely eyes meet mine. I can literally feel my balls trying to climb back inside my body

"I don't know why you feel the need to scream to the world what we can clearly all see but I suggest that you cease and desist from here on out."

She flies away before I can even mumble an apology. I work my way down the ledge still in shock over what happened Through the glass door I can see Hermione standing in shock. I guess my scream had woken her up. I walk through the door and just look at her. I can see that she is fighting within herself to hold back her chuckles. Approximately five seconds later she is rolling on the floor with tears in her eyes.

Still in my shocked state I reach over for my sleeping potion and swallow it in one gulp. I hope that my unconscious state let's me forget the fact that Deputy Headmistress Mcgonagall has now seen my dick.

I must have said that out loud because it set Hermione off again.

Fuck my life.


	20. Megan's Birthday Surprise

TPOV

I don't know who this tramp thinks she is throwing me off of my Eddie and taking him for herself. I have been trying to get into those brooding breeches for years and no one is going to get in my way. After our initial conflict I fled so that I can have my time to come up with a plan of action. I have been stalking him like prey for days waiting for the perfect opportunity but she is always around him. I notice they break away to say something to each other and see my perfect chance to separate them. I run full force towards my Eddie and the harlot only to be knocked on my perfectly shaped ass before I can even touch the girl.

"What is this? Why can't I reach you Eddie? What has this evil witch done to you?" I keep trying to push past the invisible barrier surrounding them but can't fight my way through. The bitch has the nerve to smile at me. I can see that the family has come to check what the commotion is about.

"When I get a hold of you I am going to scalp you!" I threaten.

"Well, well, well, it looks like little bells here has found her power." Emmett interjects.

I lose all control when I hear the slut retort, "I have always been good a shutting whores out."

I start taking off my earrings and my shoes, "Rosalie hold my hoops." I start to move towards them when Carlisle holds his arm out.

"Now, Now, ladies. This is not the time for this. Tanya, please come inside seeing as we have a lot to catch up on." I follow behind Carlisle into the house but not before mouthing "die whore" in the newest Cullen's direction. The ingrate had the nerve to wave at me.

CedPOV

No amount of warning could prepare me for the crazy that is Tanya. I could hear her crazy thoughts for days waiting to sneak up on us at any moment. Thank goodness for my savior, my Bella.

"Stop mooning over me you freak." My love has a way with words as I continue to stare in her direction. She scoffs and starts to walk away but I trail closely behind. We gather around Carlisle and sit the furthest away from Tanya as we can. She keeps giving me mooning eyes and I notice when it is night time like this her thoughts become more… amorous… to say the least.

"Okay, so it appears that we have a few things that need clarification. Ahem… Tanya… are you listening." The crazy lady's head snaps from me to Carlisle's direction to show that she now holds his attention.

"The guy that you see with young Bella is not Edward. This is Edward's twin, Cedric."

"Twin? Edward has a twin? How is that possible?" Haven't we been through these questions enough? Carlisle gently answers her questions but that doesn't stop her inane thoughts of tying me to a bedpost. _Shudder._ Only now I am not alone, Edward is beside me. Did she just lick her lips? _Gag!_ Now I know why Edward wanted to stay away.

"Yeah! Cedric looks like Eddie but he is way better!" Got to love Emmett. Did Esme just shake her head in agreement? Huh.

"So if this is Cedric then where is my Eddie?" Everyone immediately stares in different directions not wanting to answer her question knowing she will explode. My sweet Bella decides to take one for the team.

"Oh, he is back at the castle with his wife." Silence….. More silence…. Eye twitch…. Finger twitch… oh no…

"His WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!"

"His Wiiiiiiiiiiffffffffffffffffffeeeeee." Was there really any need for my girl to speak it so slowly? And exaggerate the syllables? Or answer the question at all?

Tanya starts muttering to herself and her thoughts are whirling. I wonder if Snape can make a potion to cure vampire psychosis…..

"You are all lying! You are trying to keep my Eddie from me!" she crawls towards me and I grab Bella and push her in front of me like a human shield.

"Hey!" she whines in protest. I admit it is not the manliest thing I have ever done but I was scared so sue me. Bella keeps her away from us by whatever force field she produced so Tanya keeps circling us and hissing. Bella hisses back. A hissing fight ensues.

After about 20 minutes of people trying to talk Bella down and catch Tanya I feel a strange mood abruptly hit. I go from confused to shocked to excited in about a span of three minutes. Then comes the extreme case of lust and horniness I am consumed by it.

"Jasper, stop messing with my emotions man!"

Jasper looks at me confused. "I'm not. That is all you. What is wrong with you?"

I am extremely freaking horny! That is what! The fabric of my jeans are the only thing holding close my huge erection. Bella is looking at me with concern in her eyes while the rest of the family is still trying to catch Tanya.

There is a tightening in my stomach as Bella steps forward to check and see if I am alright. I try to back away but before I know it her hand is on my shoulder and I am coming in my pants. In front of my entire family. FUCK MY LIFE.

"Uhh… dude… did you just?" Emmett looks at me in shock and horror.

"Yes. Yes I did."

"Errr….Why?"

"Well, gosh Emmett, I don't know! It is Jasper's fault! He made me horny!" Emmett steps away from me with his hands up in surrender. I just want to bury myself in a whole. I would if I weren't so worried about Tanya finding me there.

"I didn't do anything!" The liar states in his defense.

"I don't see anyone else around here that can manipulate someone's emotions!" I go to swing at Jasper but Alice's peals of laughter stop all of us short.

"Alice what is so funny?" The matriarch of the family asks with concern. I catch wind of Alice's thought pattern and I instantly know what has happened. As embarrassed as I am the family will overlook it compared to what happened to Eddie. I start boisterously laughing along with Alice until we both have unshed tears in our eyes. Our laughing caused everyone to forget about Tanya as she was now looking at us like we were they psychos.

"Mcgona… Edward…. Mcgonna….." Alice exclaims through laughter.

"Eddie lost his virginity and decided to stand on his balcony and announce it to the world when Mcgonagall was catching stray snitches." I stop for another round of laughter and then catch my breath. "He was screaming how he was a man and Mcgonagall caught him stark naked and reprimanded him!"

Everyone is silent for a second before the uproarious laughter begins. Tanya makes her escape but none of us even care because we are laughing so hard. Emmett and Jasper were holding hands and swinging around in a circle chanting "Eddie got laid!" It took us hours to come back to our senses and no one noticed when I used my wand to clean myself up. I was right. My mishap was completely overshadowed by my twin.

"Wait a minute." Emmett states. "Does this mean you will jizz every time Eddie gets laid?"

"and vice-versa?" Jasper inputs.

Oh shit… oh no…..

That sets them off again.

FUCK MY LIFE.


End file.
